Plus que de raison
by Kayshana
Summary: Ron est parti. Il les a quittés, juste comme ça, sous le coup d'une énième colère. Mais Harry doit continuer à trouver les horcruxes. Pour sauver le monde. Et en plein milieu de cette guerre, alors qu'il lutte contre les force du mal de toute son âme, il a la sensation de perdre peu à peu toute sa raison.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous  
_

_Me voilà avec ma première fic HP. Je me lance dans un défi avec cette histoire car je n'ai jamais été satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris jusque là sur HP. Dans un premier temps je risque de coller de près aux événements du film/livre qui sera un fil rouge pour cette histoire, du moins au début. Ne soyez pas étonné de retrouver/reconnaître des dialogues ou des scènes, surtout dans les premiers chapitres. Cela variera plus à mesure que j'avance dans la fic ^^_

_Je demande indulgence, je me lance dans l'aventure avec un peu d'appréhension, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire car moi, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou à me dire si vous trouvez des incohérences ou des fautes, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer ^^_

_Évidemment rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. Je n'ai pas le mérite de le lui prendre, je m'amuse juste un peu avec. ( En l'occurrence, je vais beaucoup jouer avec Drago, Harry et Hermione)_

_Normalement, c'est assez clair, mais pour le détail, la fic commence au moment où Ron est censé revenir mais il ne revient pas.  
_

_Le rating va probablement évolué assez rapidement._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise._

_Le premier chapitre devrait suivre rapidement, car il est assez court et ne nécessite qu'une courte relecture que je m'attellerais à faire dans la soirée sans doute._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Il trembla violemment et se frictionna les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer, incapable de quitter du regard la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ignorait dans quelle partie exacte du pays il se trouvait, il savait juste le nom. Mais c'était magnifique. Il était perché en haut d'une sorte de colline et la forêt s'étendait sous ses prunelles émeraude, semblant infinie. La lueur de la lune et de la voûte étoilée faisait planer une lumière douce en ces lieux, le vent agitait à peine les branchages. C'était calme, serein, apaisé. Tout ce dont il rêvait. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

Une main se posa finalement sur son épaule mais il ne bougea pas. Il savait déjà à qui elle appartenait. Tout comme il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant de sourire avec elle. Il sentit soudain une couverture se poser sur ses épaules et plus que son corps, ce fut son cœur qui se réchauffa. Parce qu'elle prenait encore soin de lui. Alors qu'il l'avait entraîné dans une mission suicide, traînée à travers tout le pays, emmenée de danger en danger. Et elle, elle venait poser une couverture sur ses épaules. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Elle s'assit près de lui, glissant ses mains entre ses cuisses fines pour les tenir au chaud et observa ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Après un silence, il finit par se tourner vers elle. Elle avait le cou enserré dans une écharpe épaisse, son corps trop fin enfoui dans un gilet aux larges mailles, beige, pâle mais pas autant que sa peau à elle. Et son regard ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, triste, fatigués, ses traits un peu tirés, les cernes qu'elle arborait, sa bouche aux lèvres gercées par le froid. Malgré tout ce qui leur était arrivé, la dureté des dernières semaines, elle était encore là. Alors il tendit le bras, l'enroula autour de ses épaules féminines qu'il trouva trop frêles avec la couverture, et l'attira plus près de lui.

Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule, se blottissant contre lui, c'était devenu naturel. Le départ de Ron leur avait fait tellement de mal. Ils essayaient de trouver un équilibre nouveau. Parfois il parvenait à la faire sourire, souvent elle le réconfortait. Il la sentait quelquefois glisser sa main dans la sienne, la nuit. Mais encore trop fréquemment, la tristesse les submergeait, le vide, l'absence d'un élément essentiel qui avait réduit en miette leur équilibre précaire, les obligeant à en trouver un autre.

Le corps de la jeune femme réchauffa le sien, lentement, sa chaleur se faufilant jusqu'aux tréfonds de son cœur et il retrouva une respiration plus calme, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser, juste par sa présence rassurante. Elle avait toujours été un soutien, toujours sûre, elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Avec Ron, ça avait toujours été différent mais il était toujours revenu jusque-là. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus qu'elle. Alors il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, fermant les yeux. Il n'y arriverait pas sans elle. Il n'arriverait jamais au bout de tout ça sans elle. Parce que sous ses airs féminins, sa fragile silhouette, elle était la personne la plus forte qu'il connaisse, elle ne lâchait jamais rien.

Il lui en demandait tellement, il se haïssait pour ça. Il se détestait de devoir la traîner dans cette mission qui semblait impossible par bien des aspects. Trouver les horcruxes, pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort, pour avoir une chance de gagner cette guerre interminable. Lui faire arpenter le pays, le froid, éviter les rafleurs, pour trouver des objets qu'un fou avait mis en lieu sûr pour être éternel. Il aurait voulu la protéger, encore plus que tous les autres, la mettre en sureté, au chaud, loin de toutes ses souffrances.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Le monde devenait fou. Et elle ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Il doutait qu'elle l'ait écouté un jour en fait. Elle était tellement plus maline que lui. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, c'était la chaleur de son bras. Avant de repartir vers une autre épreuve. Avant de l'emmener vers un danger plus grand. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Parce qu'il était le seul à veiller sur elle désormais. Ron n'était plus là. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, à veiller l'un sur l'autre.

- On devrait être satisfait Harry, souffla-t-elle finalement du bout de ses lèvres glacées.

Ravi même, d'être enfin parvenu à détruire ce médaillon maudit. Il avait trouvé l'épée, au fond de ce lac, l'avait récupérée et elle avait dû le réchauffer un long moment après sa baignade nocturne dans les eaux gelées. Et après ça, ils étaient parvenus à détruire l'horcruxe, avec l'épée. Satisfait. Pas heureux mais ils auraient dû être satisfait d'avoir franchi une étape.

- Je sais. On l'est, Hermione.

Il caressa son bras pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur, tentant de se convaincre en même temps. Ses épreuves étaient sans fin mais l'avenir du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Et la vie d'Hermione aussi.

- Rentrons au chaud dans la tente.

Il ne la lâcha pas en se levant, l'emmenant alors qu'elle se laissait porter. Elle était parvenue à mettre en place un nouveau sortilège de protection qui les réveillerait si quelqu'un approchait. Alors aucun d'eux ne veillerait cette nuit. Ils ne pouvaient plus. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois qu'elle s'installa dans le lit et lorsqu'elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne, il se laissa tomber près d'elle sans même réfléchir. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le froid, il avait besoin de chaleur, de réconfort, d'une présence sûre. Et Hermione était sa sureté, la gardienne de sa raison. Lorsqu'il rabattit la couverture sur eux, il se surprit à espérer qu'aucun cauchemar ne les réveille cette nuit, qu'aucune larme ne s'échappe en silence des yeux d'Hermione. Juste un instant de paix dans cette guerre. Espoir vain mais c'était l'espoir qui les faisait avancer chaque jour. Alors Harry l'enlaça et ferma les yeux, se laissant sombrer.

Une victoire, petite. Ils avaient eu une victoire. Ils avaient perdu Ron mais ils avaient détruit un horcruxe. Ils pouvaient le faire. Même à deux. Ils devaient le faire, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'échec. Le monde, et son avenir, dépendait d'eux.


	2. Indispensable

_Bonsoir,_

_Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic. Finalement retravaillé et un peu plus long que prévu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'ayant pas de bêta, n'hésitez pas à signaler s'il y'a trop de faute, il se peut que certaines soient passées au deçà de mon regard qui se veut vigilant mais qui reste imparfait._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Harry se redressa dans le petit lit vide et passa une main dans ses cheveux en vrac avant de chercher ses lunettes puis de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il resta là un long moment, apercevant la silhouette d'Hermione assise dehors, qu'il entrevit alors que le pan de la toile battait au gré du vent. Mais il ne la rejoignit pas. Il resta juste là, le cœur enserré de trop de douleur, de trop de solitude. Et sans le vouloir, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler s'il existait autre chose que ce désespoir latent, cette peur constante, cette inquiétude amère.

Ça avait été tellement bref, juste des petits moments, durant son adolescence où il avait pu entrevoir une vie normale, de gamin normal, des moments heureux, de joie. Il avait trouvé la normalité dans les rires avec Ron, dans les baisers timides de Ginny, dans les blagues avec les copains, dans le quidditch, dans les balades à pré au lard avec ses amis, dans un compartiment de train à manger des chocogrenouilles. Une normalité sorcière mais d'un banal qui l'avait ravi. Mais maintenant, il était terrorisé, un peu plus à chaque instant. L'angoisse l'étouffait, le noyait et menaçait de l'engloutir pour de bon.

Il se réveillait, les muscles noués, les tripes tordues, le cœur à l'arrêt, à se demander qui serait le prochain à mourir, à se demander quelle mauvaise décision il avait encore pris. Mais tout ça n'était rien, non ce n'était rien à côté de l'idée de ce qui se passerait s'il échouait. Il avait la responsabilité de sauver le monde sorcier. Et chaque micro seconde de chaque jour, l'éventualité d'un échec lui donnait envie de hurler.

Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, étripé par tous ses sentiments, toutes ses peurs, toutes ses pertes. Y aurait-il un moment où tout ça s'arrêterait ? Y'aurait-il un jour où son existence s'apaiserait ? Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer un futur. Il n'était plus qu'au jour le jour, à se demander qui vivrait un jour de plus et qui quitterait cette terre parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide, pas assez doué pour accomplir cette mission, venir à bout de ses horcruxes et tuer le lord qui faisait tant de mal. Parce qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de cette prophétie.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées moroses et il se leva en prenant sur lui pour ne pas qu'elle voie. C'était sa responsabilité. Son fardeau. Il remarqua le livre sur Dumbledore, écrit par Rita skeeter, qu'elle avait encore dans les mains, ses doigts délicats glissés entre deux pages et elle s'approcha de lui. Puis, anéantissant chacune de ses pensées précédentes pour le plonger dans un abîme de perplexité, elle reprit.

- Je veux aller voir Xenophilius Lovegood.

- Pardon, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Elle lui jeta un regard désolé, comme si elle savait qu'il finirait par changer d'avis et baissa les yeux vers le livre. Elle mit deux ou trois petites secondes avant de l'ouvrir, pliant les pages pour lui en montrer une plus précisément, pointant du doigt ce qui avait attiré son attention.

- Regarde, c'est une lettre de Dumbledore à Grindewald. Regarde la signature.

Il ne put que baisser les yeux, distinguant dans un premier temps ses doigts écorchés, ses ongles rongés, avant d'apercevoir le symbole près de son index.

- C'est encore la marque, elle n'arrête pas d'apparaître, reprit-elle en s'asseyant sur une marche. Dans Beedle le Barde, au cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Il la fixa un long moment. Elle cherchait, encore, elle allait à la rencontre de la prochaine épreuve, pour lui. Il l'admira pour ça. Pour sa force, pour sa façon de surmonter fatigue et peur, pour l'aider à sauver le monde, pour l'alléger d'une responsabilité trop lourde pour lui. Alors il s'assit près d'elle en réfléchissant.

- Elle était aussi là-bas, finit-il par se rappeler. Sur la devanture de la boutique de Grégorovitch. Mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que c'est.

- Ecoute Harry, souffla-t-elle en venant prendre sa main, avec laquelle il triturait ses doigts. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où se trouve le prochain horcruxe. Je ne sais même pas où chercher.

Ce morceau de phrase déclencha un sourire intérieur, ses propres lèvres incapables de sourire à cet instant. Mais l'idée qu'Hermione ignorait quelque chose n'était pas commun.

- Mais ça, reprit-elle, ça représente quelque chose. Et Lovegood le sait. Il faut aller lui demander.

Elle avait raison, se dit-il mais c'était trop risqué. Trop dangereux. Pour Lovegood oui, parce qu'il le soutenait. Mais pour Hermione surtout. Chaque excursion hors de leurs zones protégées était un risque de mort imminente. Et il craignait de ne pouvoir empêcher sa mort. Comme pour Sirius. Fol œil. Ou Dumbledore. Ces pensées lui firent fermer les yeux et il ne les rouvrit qu'en sentant la main libre d'Hermione sur sa joue, l'autre serrant ses doigts, alors qu'elle lui tournait le visage vers elle.

- Je suis persuadée qu'il faut y aller Harry, assura-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Je sais. Nous irons.

Il se détestait. Le monde passait avant la sécurité d'Hermione et il se détestait pour ça. Mais si elle avait raison, si Lovegood possédait des informations, alors il devait savoir. Ce symbole était partout, ils devaient comprendre pourquoi, suivre la piste, trouver ces objets maudits contenant des morceaux de l'âme la plus noire de ce siècle et les détruire.

Il sentit une paire de lèvres fraîches se déposer sur sa joue à peine tiède et ferma les yeux, alors que ce simple contact chassait tout le reste. Voilà comment il parvenait à rester sain d'esprit. Elle chassait tout. Elle le remplaçait par elle. Ron faisait ça à sa manière aussi avant. Il riait avec lui, blaguait. C'était Ron qui avait été son garde-fou. Hermione se retrouvait à endosser un rôle de plus. Mais ses lèvres contre sa peau étaient l'échappatoire qui lui fallait. Tout disparaissait, juste le temps d'un contact. Culpabilité, terreur, angoisse, responsabilité réduite à néant et tout ne devenait qu'Hermione. C'était tellement agréable. Juste Hermione.

Ses lèvres glacées, ses mains froides contre les siennes, son corps frêle près de lui, son souffle chaud sur sa peau, sa force au fond de ses yeux chocolat, son courage dans chaque battement de cœur, son intelligence et sa logique qui les faisait avancer. Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, il parvint même à lui faire un presque sourire en serrant sa main. Pour la rassurer. Il veillerait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il avait perdu Ron, il ne pouvait pas la perdre à son tour. Sans elle, il deviendrait fou et le monde serait perdu. Sans parler de son intelligence indispensable, de sa logique qui lui était nécessaire, elle était la gardienne de son intégrité mentale et lui rappelait à chaque moment pourquoi il se battait, pour conserver cette lueur d'espoir et ramener le monde dans une paix qu'ils méritaient tous.

Les doigts d'Hermione glissèrent hors des siens alors qu'elle se relevait, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, dans une caresse tendre avant de ramasser son livre pour aller le ranger. Xenophilius Lovegood allait recevoir une visite, c'était décidé. Et ils allaient avoir des réponses.

- Allez viens, murmura soudain la voix d'Hermione, douce, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il redressa la tête et finit par se relever de la marche pour s'installer sur le banc, devant la table où elle était en train d'entasser leurs quelques denrées. La nourriture devenait rare trop souvent. C'était Ron qui avait émis l'idée la première fois. Voler. Oh, Hermione avait détesté ça. Et c'était un euphémisme de dire qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était contre. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. En fuite, recherchés, le visage d'Harry dans tous les journaux, ils ne pouvaient entrer juste dans une boutique et faire leurs achats. Hermione avait fini par les emmener dans une grande surface moldu mais sans argent adapté, elle s'était résignée. Elle n'avait pas parlé de toute la journée suivante. Mais il fallait qu'ils mangent alors elle s'était faite une raison. Elle s'était mis à la tâche et leur avait préparé un truc. Ils n'avaient plus volés depuis que Ron était …

- Alors ?

Il releva les yeux vers elle et pris un air songeur. Depuis le départ du roux, ils avaient comme une sorte d'amusement. Parfois c'était l'un ou l'autre, qui désignait des ingrédients, et ils essayaient de se faire un plat avec ça. A l'instinct, au hasard. Ron n'avait jamais touché la cuisine, c'était une affaire entre eux. Hermione avait appris avec ses parents et lui à force punition. Merci les Dursley. Un œuf trop cuit était une crise de plus. Ron lui, avait eu sa mère, n'avait jamais touché une poêle. Il se faisait dorloter. Alors quand il avait essayé ici, ça avait été un désastre. Harry repoussa le souvenir du moment qui avait amené des éclats de rire heureux, amusés dans cette tente et qui était devenu un souvenir douloureux, synonyme d'une perte, d'un manque, d'une absence, qu'il fallait désormais éviter, oublier. Il désigna plusieurs ingrédients à Hermione qui les écarta sans parvenir à retenir un sourire.

- Tu as des envies bizarres ce matin Harry.

Il sourit à son tour en observant le fromage, les pâtes et les œufs qu'ils avaient sélectionnés.

- Quoi c'est trop dur pour toi ? Tu ne vas pas y arriver ?

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua la jeune femme en rangeant le reste.

Même hors de Poudlard, l'idée d'un échec lui était détestable et son ton fit sourire Harry qui se releva, bon joueur, pour l'aider. Mais en arrivant derrière elle alors qu'elle mettait le réchaud en route, il passa simplement ses bras autour de sa taille et enfoui son visage dans sa chevelure, dans son cou. Elle s'immobilisa et il sentit finalement ses mains caressant doucement les siennes.

- Tu as si peur que ça que je fasse un truc mauvais ?

Il rit doucement, très brièvement mais il rit et cela amena un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui savoura l'étreinte chaude. Harry se renfermait et elle avait beau s'approcher, prendre sa main, elle le voyait sombrer peu à peu. Alors l'entendre rire, même aussi succinctement, c'était comme un baume sur son cœur lourd de peine.

- On n'a qu'à faire des pâtes au fromage. C'est bon les pâtes au fromage, finit-il par dire.

- Tu m'aides, s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Faisons-le à deux Hermione, murmura Harry en promenant son nez tiède sur la joue encore fraîche de la jeune femme, après une hésitation.

Le départ de Ron lui pesait. C'était atroce, ce trou béant dans son cœur. Et à cet instant, il avait envie de tout laisser tomber. D'envoyer tout ça au diable, tellement il avait le cœur lourd, il se sentait seul, atrocement isolé. Il n'était d'ordinaire pas si démonstratif, mais c'était Hermione, et là, il avait besoin d'un contact humain, de chaleur humaine, d'un quelque chose pour le remettre sur les rails, qu'il quémandait avec hésitation. Mais Hermione tourna soudain entre ses bras et entoura son cou de ses bras, se serrant étroitement contre lui. Il se sentit revivre l'espace d'un instant.

- Bien sûr Harry, acquiesça-t-elle d'un souffle tout près de son oreille.

Et son souffle brûlant fit frissonner Harry qui resserra son étreinte sur le corps fin entre ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Malgré la teneur de la conversation en cours, Hermione saisit parfaitement le message et caressa ses épaules pour le réconforter, lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Epaules qui s'affaissèrent, l'espace d'un instant, sous le poids de toutes ses responsabilités et il se laissa aller, dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle était la gardienne de sa raison en plus d'être un guide et une aide précieuse. Ce fut à ce moment, avec les mains d'Hermione allant et venant dans son dos, son souffle sur sa tempe, son cœur contre le sien, qu'Harry réalisa pleinement à quel point elle était indispensable. Tout comme Ron l'avait été. Cette pensée l'obligea à resserrer son étreinte, pour tout oublier, se noyer dans cette chaleur tendre qui veillait sur lui. Et petit à petit, son cœur s'apaisa. Il savoura chaque seconde de cet intermède au milieu de toute cette folie. Hermione était là et ne partirait pas. Il n'était pas seul. Tous ne le détestaient pas. Il avait quelqu'un. Avec lui.

- Tu mangerais des biscottes tous les jours.

La réplique d'Hermione, bien dix minutes après leurs derniers mots, lui fit relever la tête et plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard brillait étrangement et il y avait une tentative de sourire en coin sur ses lèvres attaquées par le froid. Sans s'expliquer comment elle parvenait à ça, Harry sourit en posant une main au creux du cou trop délicat de la jeune femme.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en posant un baiser tendre sur son front.

Elle parvint à sourire à son tour et remit machinalement les vêtements d'Harry en place, visiblement légèrement confuse, avec des gestes un peu distrait, son regard se baissant quelques secondes. Mais le fait qu'elle l'ait laissé, réconforté, dans cette étreinte, faisait chaud au cœur d'Harry. Il lui laissa le temps de se remettre et finit remettre une de ses mèches châtain indisciplinés derrière son oreille.

- Je vais te faire une omelette aussi, il faut que tu te remplumes un peu.

Il sourit en se mettant à la tâche avec elle et ils firent cela ensemble. Comme presque tout le reste. Ensemble. Leur situation était un enfer, ils vivaient un enfer, mais avec elle à ses côtés, il se sentit capable de le traverser et d'y survivre.


	3. Prière

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici le chapitre suivant. Merci à toutes ceux et celles qui ont déposées des revieuw, ça fait très plaisir et ça motive à continuer, je remercie aussi celles qui ont posté en anonyme et auxquelles je ne peux donc pas répondre personnellement.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ( et sans trop de faute j'espère, j'avoue que ma dernière relecture n'a pas été très attentive.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les plaines s'étendaient à perte de vue, le vent battait la lande et Harry glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione pour la guider jusqu'en haut de la colline, l'aidant à avancer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il faisait moins froid que dans la forêt, ils devaient être un peu plus au Sud du pays mais le vent mordait leur chair et les herbes hautes rendaient leur marche plus difficile, leurs muscles commençant même à brûler sous l'effort qu'ils leurs imposaient. Il s'arrêta en haut de la colline, fixant l'étrange maison en forme de tour à laquelle était accrochés qu'il pensa être des cerfs-volants.

- Luna, sourit Hermione en détaillant le paysage.

Harry fit un faible sourire, acquiesça en répétant le nom de leur camarade, et ils se remirent en marche pour atteindre l'étrange bicoque. Ils détaillèrent les panneaux demandant de ne pas toucher aux prunes volantes, la plaque indiquant qu'ici se trouvait le chicaneur et ce fut Hermione qui, sans lâcher sa main, alla frapper le loquet contre la porte.

Le rugissement des corbeaux surpassa le vent quelques secondes avant qu'une serrure se fasse entendre et le haut de la porte s'ouvrit sur Xenophilius Lovegood. Il leur jeta un regard prudent, un peu perdu, plus qu'à son habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Hermione observa un moment ses habits négligés, ses cheveux en vrac et son air éreinté. Mr Lovegood avait toujours paru être tête en l'air mais là, il donnait juste l'impression d'être au bout du rouleau. Cela la figea sur place. Quelques mois plus tôt, au mariage, il avait eu l'air plus propre, même dans ses habits loufoques, il était un peu plus distingué. Là, il avait l'air d'avoir abandonné. Ce fut Harry qui la tira de ses réflexions alors qu'il saluait poliment l'homme blond, montant sur la même marche qu'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il se présentait et lui expliquait qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Et son regard brun allait d'Harry à Mr Lovegood, mal à l'aise sans s'expliquer pourquoi.

Mr Lovegood avait toujours eu ce côté folie douce. Luna avait de qui tenir. Il semblait toujours bercé dans des fantaisies plus improbables que les autres. Elle l'enviait presque parfois. Il était comme déconnecté de la réalité, comme Luna. Le monde semblait différent pour eux. Ils semblaient voir des choses qui n'existaient pas et Hermione avait déjà enviée Luna pour ce sourire sur ses lèvres, en lui disant qu'elle voyait une magnifique créature dont elle, Hermione Granger, ne connaissait pas le nom ou l'existence. Ils semblaient à des kilomètres de là, ne s'apercevant même pas des moqueries autour d'eux. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas cette folie douce et sereine qui s'imposait sur le visage de l'homme, plus une folie désespérée.

A la demande d'Harry, Mr Lovegood finit pourtant par les laisser entrer et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione fixait l'étrange mixture qui se trouvait dans la tasse entre ses mains, le silence lourd planant entre eux trois qu'Hermione finit par briser comme elle put.

Elle avait demandé où était Luna parce que même si la jeune fille semblait toujours bercée dans sa folie douce, Hermione l'appréciait, reconnaissait chacune de ses qualités et qu'elle était toujours moins étrange que son père. La réponse vague du père lui fit retenir un soupir et glisser un regard à Harry qui haussa les épaules avant de lever sa tasse pour boire, dans un geste identique à Mr Lovegood et Hermione. Elle et Harry durent retenir une grimace. Cette chose n'était pas du thé. Et pour une fois Hermione n'était pas avide de savoir ce qui se trouvait là-dedans.

Ils reposèrent aussitôt leurs tasses après cette seule et unique gorgée. C'était peut-être la guerre, ils étaient peut-être tous des loques mais sans une menace de mort imminente, ils ne boiraient pas cette immondice. Harry imagina un instant la tête de Ron au goût de la mixture et il ne put retenir un sourire qui devint rapidement triste.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous Mr Potter ? Demanda le blond, l'interrompant dans ses pensées, la question suivie d'un léger silence hésitant.

- On est venu à cause de ce que vous portiez autour du cou, au mariage, tenta de s'expliquer maladroitement Harry, butant sur les mots. C'était un symbole.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer davantage quand leur hôte montra son médaillon qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre entre ses doigts un instant avant de demander ce que c'était.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Mr Lovegood d'un ton surpris avant qu'il ne devienne plus sûr. Mais c'est le signe des reliques de la mort bien sûr.

La réponse lui semblait tellement évidente qu'Harry se tourna un instant vers Hermione mais elle semblait aussi perplexe que lui et se contenta d'hausser légèrement les épaules.

- Les quoi ? Demanda-t-elle-même, obligeant leur hôte à répéter et expliquer plus avant.

- Les reliques de la mort. J'imagine que vous connaissez tous les deux le conte des trois frères.

Hermione s'attira de nouveau le regard d'Harry en répondant oui alors qu'il disait non au même moment. A nouveau complètement perdu. Dépassé. Comme toujours. Alors il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et son sourire rassurant, la lueur chaleureuse, qu'elle lui transmit dans son regard le remit sur les rails.

- Je l'ai, ajouta-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir le livre de conte que Dumbledore lui avait légué.

Harry jeta un regard à Xenophilius qui semblait déjà avoir fixé toute son attention sur Hermione alors il fit de même, tandis qu'elle ouvrait le livre à la bonne page et entamait la lecture du conte des trois frères. Il songea un instant qu'il était plus que chanceux de l'avoir, sans elle, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Alors, encore une fois, il écouta ce qu'elle savait, qui les aiderait, qui peut-être encore une fois, leur sauverait la vie. Son savoir et sa connaissance l'avait déjà sauvé plus d'une fois. Alors il fut attentif à sa lecture. Sa voix l'envahit et il eut presque l'impression de voir les trois frères et leur histoire se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- Eh bien voilà, c'est ça, ce sont les reliques de la mort.

Harry cligna des paupières, se rendant compte qu'il fixait toujours Hermione qui avait fini. Il détacha son regard de sa silhouette et se tourna vers leur hôte qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il ne voyait toujours pas le rapport.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends toujours pas très bien, avoua-t-il tourné sur sa chaise en détaillant l'étrange homme.

Il se tourna vers lui et marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe, se glissant entre les meubles, à la recherche de quelque chose, dans le fouillis de sa maison étrange. Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent alors qu'il trouvait une plume et une feuille. Il traça un trait, petit, droit et se tourna vers eux en repoussant ses cheveux, indiquant que c'était la baguette de sureau, puis reprit son œuvre, l'entoura d'un cercle sur sa moitié inférieure qu'il assimila à la pierre et la cape fut le triangle qui entoura les deux précédents symboles. Hermione jeta un regard autour d'eux, de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors qu'il expliquait qu'ensemble, elles faisaient de leur possesseur le maître de la mort. Elle frissonna. Quelque chose clochait ici. Elle déglutit et prit sur elle, sa soif de savoir, sa curiosité étant plus forte.

- Cette marque était sur une tombe à Godric Hollow, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre abruptement, frissonnante, et seul le signe de tête d'Harry, l'enjoignant à continuer, la décida à prononcer le reste. Monsieur, est-ce que la famille Pevrell a quoi que ce soit à voir avec les reliques de la mort ?

- Ignotus et ses frères étaient les premiers possesseurs des reliques de la mort. Et le conte s'inspire de leur histoire, répondit-il en commençant à s'agiter, s'arrêtant brusquement devant la théière. Mais votre thé est froid.

Il marmonna pour lui-même, d'une voix morne, sombre, le regard fuyant et descendit sous prétexte de réchauffer de l'eau pour leur thé. Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard inquiet, interrogateur, avant de se lever d'un même geste, partageant la même pensée.

- Je pense qu'il faut partir Harry.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça celui-ci. Cet endroit est angoissant.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, Hermione glissant presque machinalement sa main dans la sienne et en arrivant en bas, ils trouvèrent leur hôte devant une nouvelle fenêtre.

- Merci Monsieur, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione, pour ne pas partir en voleuse et le remercier de son hospitalité alors qu'ils étaient recherchés.

Il se tourna vers eux, le regard perdu, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les trois. Il erra jusqu'à l'évier, retrouvant la théière, s'excusant car l'eau n'était pas prête.

- Ça ne fait rien, déclara Hermione qui se voulait rassurante. Il faut qu'on parte de toute façon.

Il se tourna vers eux en hurlant le mot non et son cri les fit sursauter tous les deux alors qu'il leur jetait un regard affolé. Il se précipita alors vers la porte, s'appuyant dessus, comme s'il refusait de les laisser partir, et Hermione put voir ses épaules tressauter, comme s'il sanglotait. Elle serra les doigts d'Harry qui finit par la lâcher, faisant un pas vers Mr Lovegood, inquiet.

- Monsieur ?

Ils attendirent de longues secondes avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers eux, qui étaient figés dans cette cuisine hors norme, frôlant le bizarre, attendant une réponse.

- Vous êtes mon unique espoir, déclara-t-il avec le regard d'un homme au bord du désespoir.

Harry avait l'habitude d'être l'espoir des gens. Pourtant quand lui, Mr Lovegood, prononça ses mots, avec ce regard, il sentit son cœur se serrer dans un étau d'angoisse. La terreur s'empara à nouveau de tout son être alors qu'il restait figé là, à fixer cet homme qui semblait avoir tout perdu, gardant son air interrogateur, attendant une réponse qui ferait taire cette frayeur en lui.

- Ils étaient furieux à cause de ce que j'écrivais dans mon journal. Alors ils l'ont prise. Ils ont pris ma Luna.

L'angoisse submergea complètement Harry, comprenant que sa camarade était aux mains des mangemorts, de Voldemort, essayant de ne pas envisager qu'elle était peut-être déjà morte. Il eut l'impression de sombrer, que le sol s'écroulait autour de lui, comme à chaque nouvelle de ce genre. Luna était quelqu'un de doux, de gentil, qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Qui méritait mieux. Alors quand Xenophilius s'approcha, toucha son front, Harry lui jeta un regard désolé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce les mots suivants, la main sur son front, sentant son regard sur sa cicatrice.

- Mais c'est vous qu'ils veulent !

- Qui l'a enlevé monsieur ?

Un seul espoir berçait l'être d'Harry. Une seule pensée parvenait à émerger dans la raison qu'Harry était en train de perdre. Non, ce n'était plus un espoir ou une pensée. C'était une prière. Il priait pour ne pas qu'il prononce le nom interdit, le nom maudit, le nom de son ennemi, ce fou qui tuait des gens sous un prétexte de pureté du sang. Cet être innommable qui voulait dominer le monde.

Le nom qui suivit relégua la peur, la terreur et l'angoisse à ses moindres préoccupations. A peine Voldemort était-il dit que les tirs commencèrent et alors, tout ce qui compta, ce fut leurs survies. Hermione. Il devait attraper Hermione. Les coups pleuvaient. Il avait eu le réflexe de se jeter à terre. Tout explosait près de lui. Mr Lovegood hurlait qu'il les avait eus de l'extérieur de la maison. Qu'il était là. Et Harry rampait. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans Hermione. Il l'aperçut entre les éclats de verre, la poussière, le plancher qui se détruisait. Il rampa encore. L'appela. Tendit le bras vers elle. Il devait l'attraper. Pour pouvoir transplaner. Survivre. La sauver. Et sauver le monde ensuite.

C'était un carnage. Les vases se brisaient, la table flancha, la conduite d'eau sauta, les vitres laissèrent entrer le vent qui hurla entre les murs. Les sortilèges étaient puissants, les éclats de lumières les aveuglaient, les murs de roche devenaient poussière, les mangemorts se rapprochaient. Les chances s'amenuisaient. Et soudain, des doigts glacés rencontrèrent les siens. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure, il raffermit sa prise, l'enserra avec sûrement trop de force et une fois qu'il fut sûr, il les emmena loin de tout ça.

* * *

Je n'ai pas relaté le conte des reliques de la mort, malgré une hésitation. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce serait mieux de le remettre en entier, un résumé ou de laisser comme ça ?

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt ^^


	4. Jolie

_Bonjour à tous ^^ (ou bonsoir vu qu'il fait nuit par chez moi)_

_J'aime les jours fériés qui permettent de passer beaucoup de temps à écrire et j'aime encore plus quand c'est pâques parce qu'avec, il y a tout le chocolat du monde qui arrive. Une journée à chercher des chocolats, une soirée à les manger tout en écrivant, ça c'est une bonne journée. J'espère que vous avez eu plein de chocolat aussi chez vous ^^_

_J'ai même pu prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres ^^ Et corriger celui là. Je n'en suis malheureusement pas très satisfaite malgré mes trois relectures. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où ça prêche. _

_D'ailleurs, j'aurais une question. Trouvez vous la taille des chapitres corrects ou sont-ils trop courts ? Car celui-ci était normalement beaucoup plus long, et je l'ai divisé en deux finalement pour lui donner une taille similaire aux précédents. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Bon je ne blablate pas plus longtemps, juste merci pour vos reviews qui ont vaincu ma réticence à poster cette fic ici et me donnent envie de continuer avec plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Harry se redressa avant de tirer la main d'Hermione pour l'aider à se relever aussi. Il avait encore la gorge serrée, le cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Terreur, indignation, honte, soulagement, échec, colère, désespoir, culpabilité. Tout se mêler en lui. Il ne savait même plus quoi ressentir tellement les émotions qui se bousculait en lui étaient nombreuses.

- C'était pour Luna, tenta de défendre Hermione en époussetant son jean.

Harry en avait furieusement conscience. C'était sa faute. Encore. Luna avait été enlevée parce que son père défendait Harry Potter. Parce qu'elle était de son école, de son année, son amie. Ils l'avaient peut-être déjà tuée et cette idée lui donna envie de rendre ses tripes contre un arbre proche, aveugle au paysage de forêt dans lequel ils avaient atterris. La main d'Hermione sur son épaule fit passer la nausée et il ferma les yeux, la laissant chasser angoisse et culpabilité, le ramenant à la raison, comme toujours.

Il finit par se redresser un peu, lui adressant un léger signe de tête et un sourire faible mais qui se voulait rassurant. Elle hésita, finit par se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser léger et frais sur sa joue rugueuse avant de le lâcher.

- Je vais faire les sortilèges.

Il acquiesça avant de se pencher vers son sac, pour monter la tente en attendant. Des craquements de branche lui firent relever la tête. Il aperçut la silhouette d'Hermione, de dos, immobile et il fronça les sourcils. Pendant un instant, l'espoir le submergea. Ron. Ron les avait retrouvés. Ron les rejoignait. Il allait demander pardon, il allait revenir et ils ne sombreraient plus dans cet abîme sombre. Il viendrait avec ses blagues, ses rires à demi gênés, ses regards qui demandaient l'approbation, ses crises de colère et de jalousie. Même le mauvais de Ron lui manquait.

Il fit un pas vers Hermione avant de s'arrêter et de voir les trois hommes qui faisaient face à la sorcière, avec un sourire goguenard. Son cerveau ne prit pas longtemps à analyser dans quel pétrin ils se trouvaient soudain. L'espoir s'éteignit complètement. Ron dut être effacé alors qu'Harry revenait en mode survie. La survie d'Hermione et la sienne. Il analysa la distance qui le séparait d'Hermione, le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour l'atteindre, prendre sa main. Mais comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, l'un d'eux fit un pas, à gauche d'Hermione, prêt à lui couper la route.

Un craquement à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et il en aperçut deux supplémentaires alors qu'Hermione reculait d'un pas, faisant face à celui qui sembla être le chef. Il jouait avec un infâme foulard violet et fixait Hermione d'un regard qu'Harry détesta et qui effraya Hermione.

La terreur s'empara d'elle et son souffle se fit court. Elle réfléchissait déjà à toute allure. Elle savait déjà que c'était des rafleurs. Qu'ils chassaient pour se faire payer tous les sang-mêlés et les nés moldus qu'ils pouvaient attraper. Elle savait déjà que se faire attraper n'était pas dans leurs options, pas s'ils voulaient survivre. Et elle eut même le temps de penser que la chance n'était pas de leur côté. Vraiment pas. Elle avait déserté, sans doute avec Ron. Quoi que même avec lui, la chance n'avait pas été leur grande amie. Elle recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner du plus proche, faillit trébucher sur une branche. Il avait une face horrible. Ce devait être une condition à leur métier. Parce qu'il faisait peur. Littéralement. Elle se rétablit tant bien que mal et cela fit sourire le chef, tranquillement appuyé contre un arbre proche, sur lequel elle posa son regard chocolat, ses yeux écarquillés d'incertitude et de peur.

- Salut ma jolie, fit-il tranquillement, sereinement.

Mais elle perçut toute la menace derrière ses mots et son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour se mettre enfin à courir. Vers Harry. C'était la seule option. La fuite. S'ils voulaient rester en vie, il fallait fuir et ne pas se faire attraper. Elle ne put l'approcher car un homme se tenait déjà entre eux et s'élança, en même temps qu'Harry. Elle devait le rattraper. Et sur cette pensée, les sortilèges commencèrent à pleuvoir.

Elle courrait, à en perdre haleine, le souffle erratique, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, les branches lui fouettant le visage, le froid lui mordant la chair alors qu'elle tentait d'avancer sans tomber. Elle était à la hauteur d'Harry mais ne parvenait pas à s'approcher, les arbres étaient trop nombreux, tout allait trop vite et elle n'arrivait pas à ralentir. Le danger courrait sous sa peau, dans ses veines, ralentir était signe de fin, d'échec, il fallait courir. Des chaines tintèrent autour du tronc qu'elle passa. Ils tentaient de les arrêter. Et la peur de se faire attraper était comme un feu léchant sa peau, roulant dans ses veines, consumant son cœur, annihilant ses poumons. Ce n'était pas tant eux qui faisait peur, même s'ils étaient assez effrayants, mais c'était bel et bien l'idée de la mort, celle d'Harry, la sienne, qui faisait rugir ce feu au fond d'elle, ce brasier de terreur pure qui la fit encore accélérer.

Harry trébucha, la terreur s'empara d'elle totalement mais l'entendant se relever immédiatement, elle reprit sa course. S'ils trouvaient Harry, c'en était fini d'eux. De leur quête, de leur mission, du monde. Ils le reconnaitraient et ce serait leur fin. Ils allaient sans doute mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et il était hors de question que ça arrive. Alors, malgré ses muscles qui brûlaient, peinant sous l'effort qu'elle leur infligeait, ses poumons en feu et son cœur qui menaçait de lâcher sous le coup de l'effort et de la terreur combiné, elle accéléra encore, jetant un sortilège à l'aveugle.

Le sang lui battait aux tempes, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout n'était que terreur. Peur. Elle n'entendait que son propre souffle, le bruit de ses pas douloureux dans les feuilles mortes, ceux d'Harry qui tentait de revenir à sa hauteur mais qui devait dévier parce que l'un d'eux était trop proche. Elle trébucha, se redressa et sa terreur devint liquide, envahit tout son corps, tout son être, chacune de ses veines en voyant des rafleurs qui les prenaient à revers, face à elle. Alors elle ralentit, s'arrêta. Tourna la tête. Elle vit Harry. Trop loin. Le rafleur derrière lui, trop près, s'apprêtant à lancer un sortilège. Il ne l'atteindrait jamais. Alors, malgré sa terreur, sa fatigue, elle réfléchit vite. Elle leva sa baguette et visa Harry.

Le survivant ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il reçut le sortilège d'Hermione en plein visage et les chaînes du rafleur dans les jambes, empêchant désormais toute fuite ou possibilités de transplanage. Il s'écroula sur le dos, son visage le brûla mais il oublia tout alors que la voix de Voldemort lui parvenait et il laissa la vision s'emparer de lui. Il prononça d'abord son nom puis prononça celui du voleur de la baguette de Sureau. Grindenwald. Voldemort avait trouvé Grindenwald. Il allait avoir la baguette la plus puissante qui existait. Le souffle court, il ne put que voir le sorcier, désormais vieux, usé par le temps, rire, disant qu'il l'attendait, qu'il savait qu'il viendrait mais qu'il ne la possédait plus. Il n'avait plus en sa possession ce que le Lord cherchait avec tant d'ardeur. Puis il lui révéla l'emplacement de la baguette. Il l'écouta mentionner Dumbledore. Ou plutôt sa tombe.

La tête d'Harry se tourna sur le côté et il ne vit plus que des feuilles. Des feuilles mortes, le corps rompu, le visage brûlant. Voldemort savait. Il allait piller la tombe de Dumbledore pour voler la baguette et lui n'en avait même plus, la sienne brisée depuis leur visite à Godric Hollow. Les pas précipités d'Hermione le firent sursauter et il se redressa alors qu'elle se laissait tomber à genou près de lui, lui retirant ses lunettes pour les glisser dans son sac minuscule qui contenait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

- Les reliques existent, expliqua-t-il à voix basse, voulant tout lui dire, dans l'urgence, ne tenant pas compte du souffle court d'Hermione, de la panique dans ses prunelles. Mais il n'en cherche qu'une, la dernière mais il va l'avoir cette nuit, tu sais qui va avoir la baguette de sureau.

Cela sembla ramener l'attention d'Hermione sur son visage mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un homme saisit son bras et la tira en arrière pour la relever. La fureur chassa alors la panique en lui et il se releva avec peine, son corps rompu seulement animé par sa volonté de protégée Hermione.

- Non, laissez là, protesta-t-il de sa voix étrange, déformée mais qui s'interrompit lorsqu'un poing entra dans son ventre.

Il se plia en deux sous la douleur et entendit la protestation d'Hermione qui était déjà traînée un peu plus loin. Pour ne pas qu'il l'atteigne. Pour ne pas qu'ils s'enfuient. Il comprit qu'Hermione leur demandait de le laisser et la voix du rafleur chef lui parvint alors qu'on le relevait brutalement.

- Ton petit ami va connaître bien pire s'il n'apprend pas à se comporter comme il faut. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé l'affreux ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, le souffle court et fut surpris qu'il ne le reconnaisse avant de faire le lien. Hermione, visage cuisant, non reconnaissance. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait –il comprit juste qu'elle venait encore une fois de lui sauver la vie- mais il marcha dans le jeu quand l'autre lui demanda son nom.

- Dudley. Vernon Dudley.

- Vérifie sur la liste, ordonna le chef avant d'aller vers Hermione. Et toi ma douce ? reprit-il en prenant le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts, la faisant se figer. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Pénélope Dauclair. Sang mêlée.

Il aurait pu y croire lui-même, se dit Harry. Presque pas d'hésitation, la peur dans la voix, se débattre légèrement des étreintes imposées. Mais il sentit la colère s'emparer de lui en voyant le rafleur poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ne bougeait plus. Il approcha son visage du sien, la faisant reculer. La peur s'empara une nouvelle fois d'Hermione. Pas qu'elle soit partie l'espace d'un instant mais elle reprit toute son ampleur, s'empara d'elle et malgré tous ses effort, cela se vit. Elle avait peur. Mais il s'éloigna alors que l'un de ses sbires indiquait que le nom de Dudley n'était pas sur la liste, qu'un autre indiquait à Harry qu'il mentait. Et le chef retourna vers lui. Mais la peur d'Hermione ne partit pas avec lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se concentrent sur Harry. Et le fait qu'il le fasse transforma tout son être. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était complètement peur et terreur. Son être ne ressentait rien d'autre.

Il s'approcha alors qu'Harry tentait de les persuader de son identité mais le silence revint dans la forêt, seulement brisé par leurs souffles saccadés, alors que le chef s'approchait d'Harry, sa baguette tendu vers lui, l'analysant avec minutie. La pointe de sa baguette releva une mèche de cheveux et la situation empira encore plus que possible lors qu'Harry entendit les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

- On change nos plans, on ne va pas les emmener au ministère.

Il le fixa avec haine, la rage empoissonnant ses veines alors que ce type était en train de balayer l'avenir du monde pour de l'argent. Mais cela ne changea rien et ils se mirent en route, se faisant traîner sans la moindre compassion.


	5. Maléfique manoir

_Bonjour tout le monde ^^_

_Nouveau chapitre. Et oui, vos reviews me donnent des ailes. comme j'ai attaqué l'écriture du 13 ème chapitre, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien vous poster le 4ème. Surtout que plus je prends de l'avance et plus j'ai de mal à revenir en arrière pour corriger et arranger mes chapitres. Bref le voilà donc. _

_Avec lui marque enfin l'apparition dans la fic de Drago. Eh oui, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, sachez que j'ai l'intention de beaucoup jouer avec ce petit personnage que j'adore et dont je trouve le potentiel pas assez exploité. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

C'était un immense manoir qui se dressait dans la nuit déjà bien installée, sa taille démesurée perçant l'obscurité. Tout était sombre, les murs, l'immense portail, l'ambiance. Tout donnait envie de fuir ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un repère de mangemort, un repaire du mal. Ce fut en apercevant le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange qu'Harry comprit que c'était le manoir Malefoy. Aussi froid et tordu que ses propriétaires. On souleva ses cheveux et il vit les yeux emplis de folie de Bellatrix pétiller. Il devait avoir une cicatrice déformée parce qu'elle le contempla un moment.

Mais il avait cessé de prier. Même s'il n'avait pas été Harry Potter, il aurait déjà été trop tard. Une fois dans le manoir, c'était fini. Peu importait qui on était. Personne ne les laisserait plus partir, pas même s'ils avaient été ceux qu'ils avaient dit. Ces gens étaient trop fous ou trop tordus pour s'en tenir à ça. Et il se trouvait qu'il était Harry Potter. Bellatrix allait faire en sorte d'être sûre avant de le tuer. Ou de le livrer. L'un équivalait l'autre. Quoi qu'il se passe, il allait mourir.

- Allons voir Drago.

La voix basse, presque sifflante, de la mangemort fit frémir Hermione alors que les grilles s'ouvraient, qu'ils entraient, qu'ils étaient traînés jusqu'à l'intérieur. Elle eut l'impression que tout son corps était lesté de plomb et elle avait beau réfléchir à toute allure, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution pour les tirer de là. Elle était prisonnière, sans baguette et elle venait d'entrer au manoir Malefoy. L'étroit chemin qui menait jusqu'à l'imposante bâtisse sembla ne pas avoir de fin pour eux. C'était comme le chemin de la mort. Hermione avait l'insupportable impression d'être dans le couloir de la mort, tel un prisonnier condamné qu'on conduit à l'échafaud pour qu'il y meure.

Elle trébucha, s'érafla les genoux sur le gravier mais le rafleur la releva violemment, continuant à la pousser pour qu'elle avance. Et les portes s'ouvrirent devant Bellatrix. Pour Bellatrix. Pour eux. Et la sensation était toujours la même. Elle grimpait les marches pour qu'on la pende. Elle s'attendait presque à voir un peloton d'exécution. Prêt à tirer. Parce qu'ici, il n'y avait aucune chance. Même si le visage d'Harry était méconnaissable, on devinait aisément que c'était lui juste parce qu'elle était là. Et il suffirait d'attendre un peu, son sortilège n'était que temporaire. Alors elle ne vit rien du hall richement décoré, des tapisseries hors de prix. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent au salon, la richesse de l'endroit lui échappa totalement. Parce que tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un échafaud. La mort. Elle ne put que regarder Harry dont les genoux cognèrent durement sur le plancher d'un bois sûrement très luxueux, Bellatrix le tenant férocement et elle leva son visage vers le haut. L'échafaud où Harry serait le premier à mourir, où son sort à elle ne serait guère plus enviable. Alors, les tripes nouées de terreur, elle chercha de nouveau, une solution qu'elle aurait pu ne pas voir, assistant à la scène, impuissante, terrifiée.

Drago Malefoy était là, devant lui. Vêtu d'un impeccable costume noir, droit, fier, comme si cette guerre ne l'avait pas touché, se déroulait hors de ses murs et ne l'atteignait pas. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance. Mais son visage était englué par certains traits de souffrances et de peur qui ne s'y trouvaient pas auparavant, lors de leurs querelles à l'époque de Poudlard. Mais malgré ça, Harry se prépara à souffrir. Ce qu'avait fait Hermione avait bluffé à grande peine un rafleur mais Malefoy le connaissait trop. Il savait que son éternel rival allait l'observer, confirmer son identité et la mangemort appellerait Voldemort. Et à moins que ce fou ne lui confie une baguette, ce qui n'arriverait pas, il attendait trop cette occasion de l'exécuter, il allait mourir. Et Hermione serait torturée. Tuée aussi. Conscient de tout ça mais refusant de baisser les bras, il lutta contre la prise de Lestrange et fixa Malefoy dans les yeux. Attendant la sentence.

- Alors ? Le pressa Bellatrix qui tenait fermement les cheveux d'Harry.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

Harry dut se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement. Etait-il si méconnaissable ? Si cela avait été le cas, les rafleurs l'auraient emmené au ministère, comme il le faisait avec tous les gens en fuite qu'ils capturaient. Il fixa le blond avec insistance alors que son père s'approchait, le pressait. Lucius serrait la nuque de son fils, argumentant que livrer Potter à Voldemort aboutirait à leur pardon. Harry crut percevoir une lueur de la même terreur qui l'habitait chaque jour dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy, l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son père, avec une mine froide, étrange, acquiesçant.

Mais le chef rafleur intervint, tenant à rappeler que c'était eux qui avaient trouvé le garçon, qu'ils ne devaient pas être oubliés dans tout ça. Cela sembla fâcher Malefoy Père qui trouva inadmissible que l'insecte qu'était le rafleur lui parle et ce fut sa femme, Narcissa, qui intervint et l'écarta de son fils. Bellatrix attrapa le bras de Drago et le rapprocha.

- Ne sois pas timide mon chou. Viens près de lui.

Elle le tira et posa la main sur son épaule, tenant toujours les cheveux d'Harry de son autre main et Drago fut finalement à la hauteur de Harry qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Enfin, l'œil qu'il lui restait.

- S'il n'est pas celui qui nous pensons, Drago, et qu'on le fait venir, il nous tuera tous. Nous devons être absolument sûrs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a son visage ?

- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il a à son visage ? répéta Bellatrix en posant les yeux sur le rafleur, faisant tourner légèrement sa baguette.

- On l'a trouvé comme ça. Il a dû attraper quelque chose dans la forêt.

Drago n'écoutait plus, fixant Harry qui lui rendait regard pour regard. Et le survivant sut qu'il savait exactement qui il était. Pas parce qu'Hermione était là et qu'il l'avait parfaitement reconnu, qu'il en avait déduit que c'était lui. Non, Harry vit dans son regard l'étincelle quand il eut la certitude qu'il était Harry Potter. Mais il ne dit rien. Il resta là, à le regarder, et Harry le contempla, attendant le moment où il allait le dire à voix haute. Rien, sur son visage froid, impassible, ne lui permit de comprendre pourquoi il ne disait rien, restant simplement à le dévisager alors que la conversation continuait derrière eux. Ce fut quand Bellatrix s'adressa à Hermione que Drago Malefoy baissa les yeux, se redressa très légèrement, comme pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux deux.

- Ou on lui a jeté un maléfice cuisant. C'est toi chérie ? Donnez-moi sa baguette. Nous verrons quel était son dernier sort.

Narcissa vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Drago qui ne leva pas les yeux vers elle, mais les détourna, sans se lever. Son regard revenait parfois sur Harry qui ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas été dénoncé. Drago Malefoy était un mangemort, il aurait dû s'empresser de donner son nom, de confirmer son identité. Certes, Harry savait qu'il n'était pas totalement maléfique. Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Dumbledore qui croyait en lui, qui voulait l'aider. Mais ce dernier était mort et Drago était mangemort, marqué, au service du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry douta soudain. D'avoir vu en son camarade plus de mal qu'il n'y en avait.

Le cri d'horreur, bref, de Bellatrix Lestrange se fit entendre alors qu'elle se figeait en voyant un des rafleurs et elle désigna l'épée qu'il tenait. Sa voix contenait déjà d'ordinaire une pointe de folie. Mais alors qu'elle fixait l'épée et posait sa question, elle était basse, menaçante, dangereuse. Le rafleur se vanta, de l'avoir dérobé à la fille, à Hermione, ajouta qu'elle était à lui maintenant, un sourire triomphant et stupide sur ses lèvres. Il était fier. C'était un rafleur, qui poursuivait et livrait des gens et se servait au passage. Il était plus que satisfait d'avoir trouvé un objet de valeur, cela se voyait, se sentait.

Et cela suffit à faire disjoncter la mangemort qu'elle était. Ce ne fut pas un combat, ce fut trop rapide pour être appelé comme cela. Sa baguette tourna dans sa main, visa les rafleurs, en étrangla un, ficela un autre, jeta un maléfice qui étouffa le porteur de l'épée. Il fallut qu'il la lâche, qu'il laisse tomber l'arme au sol avant qu'elle ne se mette à éructer, à hurler, qu'ils devaient sortir, s'enfuir, ce qu'ils firent. Un rafleur est mauvais mais pas stupide. Alors ils partirent en courant et elle se tourna finalement vers eux avec fureur. Lucius et Drago s'était rejoint dans un coin, Narcissa gardait Hermione en joue, Harry toujours à genou entre les deux époux Malefoy.

- Cissy, se récria Bellatrix Lestrange en saisissant Harry pour le redresser sur ses pieds. Emmène-le à la cave. Je vais avoir une conversation avec celle-ci, entre fille.

Harry fut confié à une autre main et vit Lestrange, toute proche d'Hermione, coincée entre cette folle et dos au mur. Il se débattit mais Drago Malefoy prêta main forte à sa mère et ils le confièrent à Queudver qui l'emmena dans un escalier sombre au bout duquel il le jeta dans un cachot sans ménagement. Il se précipita mais la porte était déjà refermée.

- Hermione, gémit Harry.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

La voix le fit se redresser et il se tourna vers le vaste cachot, qui ressemblait plus à une grande cave vide, avant de distinguer une silhouette fine. Elle dut s'approcher avant qu'il ne sente un poids quitter son cœur et son corps.

- Luna.

Luna était vivante, elle avait l'air d'aller bien si on omettait qu'elle était dans un cachot. Son désespoir fut pendant un court instant complétement effacé par le soulagement de la voir là. Enfermée mais vivante et en bonne santé. Elle n'était pas morte à cause de lui. Elle n'était pas morte.

- Harry.

Il parvint à sourire même si l'expression était étrange sur son visage déformé. Et il distingua Ollivander et un gobelin un peu derrière elle. Mais le soulagement ne dura pas car à cet instant, Hermione commença à hurler et son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Hermione souffrait alors qu'il était celui qui était recherché. Il se baissa, pour prendre le morceau de miroir dans sa chaussette, s'attirant une des remarques innocentes de Luna qui trouvait étrange de garder cela dans sa chaussette, et il aperçut un visage. Il demanda de l'aide mais à cet instant, Queudver revint et il dut cacher son morceau de verre alors que le mangemort ouvrait la porte et réclamait le gobelin, tendant sa baguette en guise de menace.

Le gobelin finit par suivre, docile et Harry le regarda quitter le cachot et suivre Queudver, le cœur lourd. Hermione avait arrêté de hurler soudain et il se précipita sur la porte, mort d'angoisse et de terreur. Si elle ne hurlait plus, c'était qu'il n'y avait que deux possibilités. Et Harry refusa de songer à la plus évidente qui l'aurait anéanti, réduit tout son être en pièce. Ce fut le son d'un transplanage qui le fit se retourner et la surprise fut totale lorsqu'il trouva Dobby.

- Dobby, murmura-t-il sans se remettre de sa stupeur alors que le petit elfe se tournait vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Dobby est venu au secours de Harry Potter bien sûr. Dobby sera toujours là pour Harry Potter.

- Tu peux transplaner dans et hors de cette cave ? interrogea Harry avec cette même stupeur. Tu pourrais nous prendre avec toi ?

- Bien sûr, Dobby est un elfe, répondit ce dernier comme s'il ne comprenait pas cette question, comme si tout était une évidence.

Une évidence qui fit repartir son cœur, le soulagea un instant. Tout n'était pas perdu. Un espoir. Une lueur. Quelque chose. Il fallait juste qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Dobby était un sauveur. Il bénissait ce petit elfe qu'il avait pourtant maudit durant sa seconde année. Mais que Dieu le garde, il était un miracle à cet instant. Car ce petit être représentait sa porte de sortie, sa seule chance de sortie, son miracle pour quitter ce lieu maudit avec Hermione.

- Bien, tu vas emmener Luna et Mr Olivander, Dobby. Et puis tu reviens me chercher.

Mettre les autres en sûreté. D'abord les autres. Toujours les autres.

- Quand vous voudrez monsieur, murmura gentiment Luna pour montrer son assentiment, fixant l'elfe de son regard doux.

- Monsieur ? répéta Dobby avec étonnement en venant se placer entre eux deux. Dobby l'aime beaucoup. Retrouvez-moi en haut de l'escalier dans dix seconde, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry en glissant ses mains dans celles de ses passagers avant de disparaitre.

Harry fut saisit d'une nouvelle vague de soulagement et entendit un pas dans les escaliers qui le remit aussitôt dans un sentiment d'urgence, sachant tout soulagement pour qu'il ne soit à nouveau que panique, peur, réflexion, espoir d'une solution. Il se colla au mur près de la porte de ferraille et la vit s'ouvrir très rapidement. Il cherchait, attendait, le bon moment pour bondir sur Queudver qui avait une baguette au contraire de lui, dans l'intention de lui voler mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Un coup magique frappa Queudver au dos et il gémit avant de s'écrouler au sol. Harry s'empressa de récupérer sa baguette et sortit de la cellule, souriant en voyant Dobby en haut des escaliers. Cet elfe était un génie. Alors il ne tarda pas et s'engagea dans les escaliers, rejoignant son sauveur, avec pour seule pensée, celle de sauver Hermione. La possibilité qu'il soit trop tard n'existait même pas pour lui. Il allait la sauver, la tirer de là.


	6. Malefoy

_Bonjour à tous ^^_

_voilà le chapitre suivant, plus long du coup, alors que j'entame l'écriture du quinzième de mon côté, j'avance plutôt bien ^^. Alors là encore, reprise d'une scène même si dans ce chapitre, elle est beaucoup moins présente qu'au précédent. J'ai raccourci la scène reprise et j'ai préféré donner plus d'ampleur à ce qui vient de ma propre tête. J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews. Pour ceux qui lisent sans en laisser, j'espère que ça vous plaît ^^'. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

La douleur était abominable et elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses cris. Bellatrix était penchée sur son bras mais chaque fois que sa baguette effleurait sa peau, c'était comme si un feu brûlant pénétrait son corps, la consumant de douleur et de souffrance, de la tête au pied, la ravageant complètement de toutes les façons possibles. Et la pointe de sa baguette se promenait sur son avant-bras dans un mouvement lent qui lui semblait sans fin.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait pris dans son coffre à Gringotts et Hermione ignorait totalement de quoi elle parlait. Mais elle avait songé un instant, avant que la douleur n'emporte tout, que peu importait à Bellatrix ses réponses. Son sang était à lui seul un motif de torture. Elle avait même pensé que cette femme n'avait pas besoin d'excuse, elle aimait juste faire du mal. Maintenant, elle en était à souhaiter mourir quand la douleur cessa, reflua peu à peu, Bellatrix se levant pour s'intéresser à un autre. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment conscience de qui c'était, une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle laissait rouler sa tête pour fixer le plancher. La douleur latente était atroce, brûlante, comme une lame de fond qui remuait tous ses organes et menaçait de les faire fondre. Elle n'avait pas la moindre origine, la moindre raison d'être. Pourtant tout était là, la douleur l'enveloppait et menaçait de la faire hurler de nouveau.

Elle capta la conversation, les cris, les menaces de Bellatrix, elle tenta de se concentrer sur les mots pour oublier la douleur, chose impossible, mais elle comprit finalement que Bellarix interrogeait le gobelin. Sur l'épée. C'était cette épée qui chiffonnait la femme. Et elle cuisinait le gobelin. Ne se méfiant pas un instant d'Hermione, laissée désarmée, incapable de bouger, couchée sur le plancher, contemplant son bras marqué. Au moins Harry était hors de danger pour l'instant. L'idée qu'il soit pour l'instant éloigné de toutes possibilités de mort imminente ne suffit même pas à la soulager, à la rassurer. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la douleur latente, la peur qu'elle revienne, ne recommence. Harry était vivant. Ce fait était tout simplement inespéré, un miracle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se réjouir. Elle ne pouvait que se concentrer, pour essayer de respirer malgré ce poids immense qui écrasait ses poumons, pour tenter de cesser de trembler, arrêter le tremblement de chacun de ses muscles saturé de douleur, calibrer sa vision, chasser ses larmes pour ne plus voir flou, trouble. Elle tentait de retrouver un semblant de force mais même ses doigts refusaient de lui répondre, elle ne parvenait plus à rien, comme si son corps avait perdu la connexion avec son esprit, se rebellant de toute cette souffrance qui venait de lui être imposée.

Harry Potter avait atteint le haut des escaliers et observait la scène, ne voulant pas se précipiter, gâcher la seule occasion qu'il aurait pour les libérer. Bellatrix était la plus dangereuse mais il avait aperçu Malefoy père et fils dans le coin là-bas et se dit que Narcissa ne devait pas être loin. Et il ne commettrait pas l'erreur d'en sous-estimer un seul. C'était tous ou presque des mangemorts, des serviteurs du mal. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione et la rage l'envahit alors qu'il serrait la baguette dans son poing. Il se sentait incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Il devait la tirer de là, l'emmener loin. C'était sa responsabilité, il avait la charge de la sécurité d'Hermione. Et la voir là, dans cet état, c'était comme un grand message dans le ciel en lettre de feu qui disait qu'il venait d'échouer et que chaque seconde qui passait rendait son échec plus profond, plus dangereux, plus impardonnable. Il jeta un regard à Dobby qui sembla comprendre sa pensée puisqu'il redescendit les escaliers en silence, pour transplaner plus bas sans attirer l'attention pendant qu'il restait là, à lutter contre chaque pulsion de chaque fibre de son être qui le poussait à se ruer dans cette pièce pour leur arracher Hermione de force et l'emmener à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un grand bruit raisonnait dans la pièce d'à côté, attirant toutes les attentions et Bella rugit le nom de Narcissa et de Lucius. Dès qu'ils eurent quittés la pièce, pour vérifier d'où cela provenait, il n'hésita plus et laissa libre court au cri de son être. Il désarma d'un sort Bellatrix, presque immédiatement, grâce à l'effet de la surprise. Il aurait presque voulu la tuer tout de suite, poussé par la rage de savoir qu'elle avait blessée Hermione, pire qu'elle avait sûrement pris immensément de plaisir à la faire souffrir et qu'elle recommencerait certainement si elle en avait l'occasion mais il restait Drago Malefoy dans la pièce et celui-ci engagea aussitôt un combat magique avec lui, les sorts s'échangeant rapidement. Mais un cri de la mangemort qu'il venait de désarmer l'arrêta rapidement et son être se remplit à nouveau d'horreur, de fureur, de cette abominable sensation d'échec auquel il devait remédier. Il aperçut Hermione, debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, la tête renversée en arrière, une lame sur sa gorge. Et cela le fit presque trembler mais de rage. Il pouvait voir une goutte de sang perler sous la lame. Il ne pouvait même pas voir le visage d'Hermione. Juste son cou, à la peau si fragile, qui était en train d'être menacé, brutalisé.

- Ta baguette, ordonna Bellatrix.

Il la jeta à terre alors que Lucius et Narcissa réapparaissaient derrière Bellatrix qui ordonnait à son neveu de ramasser la baguette, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Harry sentit son visage perdre en chaleur, comme si un courant d'air glacé soufflait dans la pièce. Il comprit que le sortilège cessait de faire effet, que son visage retrouvait sa forme originelle, ce qui ne manqua pas de réjouir Bellatrix. Mais Harry se foutait de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la lame trop proche de la gorge de son amie, qui s'agitait trop à proximité de sa peau si fragile qui rougissait, de son bras d'où coulaient quelques gouttes de sang, déformé par cette blessure infâme. La colère et la fureur en lui le dépossédait de toute son angoisse. Tout ça parce que cette folle menaçait Hermione. Il avait à cet instant, plus qu'une envie de meurtre.

- Appelle-le !

Ce fut à ces mots qu'Harry parvint à se détourner des deux femmes pour fixer Drago Malefoy auquel elle s'adressait. Il lui rendit un regard mais fuyant. Et Harry le fusilla des yeux, s'attendant à le voir relever sa manche. Il fallut que sa folle de tante se répète trois fois avant que Lucius ne relève sa propre manche. S'il n'avait pas été autant en colère, Harry aurait été surpris. Mais à la place, son regard haineux se tourna vers Malefoy père qui sembla hésiter un instant. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se promit un jour de tuer cet homme, cette femme, cette famille, qui ne voulait que sa perte depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était sorcier. Qui aujourd'hui encore se mettait en travers de sa route. Qui menaçait Hermione. Qui blessait les siens dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Dans le silence pesant, lourd, plein de haine et de rage, un couinement figea soudain la scène alors que tout le monde levait les yeux. Là-haut, perché dans un parfait équilibre sur l'énorme lustre qui trônait juste au-dessus d'Hermione et de Bellatrix, Dobby dévissait tranquillement ce qui retenait le tout. Il y'eut une seconde de flottement, d'étonnement. Puis le lustre commença sa chute. Hermione eut le pauvre réflexe de se projeter en avant quand sa tortionnaire la lâcha pour se jeter en arrière. Harry la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle se s'écroule et ne se blesse davantage, le lustre explosa, éparpillant du verre partout. La chaleur d'Hermione ne le rassura même pas, ne calma pas sa colère. Au contraire, il sentait l'odeur amère de son sang, entendait sa respiration courte, son battement de cœur chaotique. Mais la vengeance était reléguée. Il avait Hermione. Alors il allait la mettre en sûreté. Sa sécurité passait avant tout.

Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, Narcissa, la plus éloignée, tenta de jeter un sort, de récupérer le contrôle de la situation et Dobby la désarma d'un claquement de doigt magique. Et voyant cela, Bellatrix se releva en éructant. Comment un elfe de maison pouvait oser désarmer une sorcière ? Harry profita de l'échange pour les ramener près de Dobby alors que celui-ci clamait haut et fort qu'il était libre. Et Harry fut fier de lui. Le gobelin vit sa chance et se rapprocha aussi. Hermione tenait la main de Dobby, prêt à le laisser les emmener ailleurs quand tout dérapa de nouveau.

Drago Malefoy, seul encore armé, tenant encore la baguette d'Hermione et celle dont Harry avait dépouillé Queudver, se redressa pour les attaquer après que Bellatrix ait hurlé son nom. Harry se jeta sur lui dans un réflexe un peu stupide, dicté par l'instinct et la rage qui secouait son être. Cela donna un signal de départ aux époux Malefoy alors que les deux adversaires roulaient au sol, en venant aux poings, Harry ayant cette seule solution sans baguette.

- Harry, supplia Hermione.

Ils roulèrent vers eux, se battant à même le plancher luxueux, et alors que Lucius allait parvenir jusqu'à eux, Hermione se laissa tomber à genou, sans lâcher Dobby, alors que les deux combattants arrivaient près eux et attrapa une épaule qui passait à portée. La seconde suivante, Malefoy père s'immobilisait avec rage et stupeur, alors que raisonnait le son caractéristique d'un transplanage. Ils l'avaient laissé s'échapper. Avec le gobelin, l'épée, l'elfe de maison et son propre fils. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche, de fureur pure.

La douleur atteignit Harry à l'épaule et au visage alors qu'il atterrissait sur de la terre dure en même temps que le poing de Malefoy l'atteignait à la mâchoire. Il parvint à se contorsionner, les retournant et se retrouva en position de force, au-dessus de Malefoy, lui arrachant enfin les baguettes qu'il jeta au loin avant de saisir ses épaules pour le plaquer au sol, lui collant une droite rageuse, avant de lever le poing, menaçant de lui en coller une seconde. Contre toute attente, Malefoy leva les mains en signe de reddition mais le regard mauvais fixé sur Harry. Ce dernier, méfiant, attendit qu'on lui redonne une baguette pour le menacer et se relever d'un geste rapide.

Drago se releva bien après, sous la baguette vigilante d'Harry, épousseta son costume chic noir et prit le temps de se recoiffer avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches, dans une posture arrogante, alors qu'il dardait un regard dédaigneux sur son ennemi de toujours.

- Tu es un imbécile Potter.

- Mais un imbécile libre, trancha celui-ci. Dobby, tu peux le surveiller.

- Bien sûr Harry Potter, s'empressa de répondre l'elfe avec enthousiasme.

Il put enfin tourner la tête et son regard chercha aussitôt Hermione qui s'était laissée tombée au sol, le gobelin près d'elle. Il se laissa choir à ses côtés sans un mot et l'enlaça, la culpabilité l'étouffant. Torturée. Par sa faute. Il sentit une faible pression sur son bras mais ne put défaire son étreinte, la peur à l'idée de la perdre encore trop fortement ancrée en lui. Mais il rouvrit les yeux et observa la lande déserte autour d'eux, la tête de son amie calée sous son menton, rassuré de sentir son souffle chaud à travers son sweat en mauvais état.

- Où nous as-tu emmené Dobby ?

- Dobby a emmené Harry Potter et ses amis dans un lieu sûr, assura l'elfe toujours plein d'entrain. C'est Monsieur Albus Dumbledore qui a offert cette maison à Dobby, en lui disant qu'il pourrait protéger ses amis ici.

Harry tourna la tête et aperçut effectivement la maison en bois qui trônait sur une petite colline un peu plus loin. Il aperçut Luna sur le pas de la porte et elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas léger alors qu'il initiait le geste de se relever, aidant Hermione qu'il ne laissait plus s'éloigner de lui.

- Rentrons alors, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. Escorte Malefoy. Tu as un endroit pour l'enfermer en attendant qu'on décide quoi faire de lui ?

- Dobby va le mettre dans une chambre et la verrouiller magiquement. Dobby promet de ne pas le laisser partir.

- Dobby est encore plus imbécile que Potter, ironisa Malefoy en se mettant en route, les mains dans les poches comme s'il n'était pas en danger du tout.

- Drago Malefoy ne doit pas dire du mal de Harry Potter, commença Dobby avant d'être interrompu par Harry qui lui dit que ça ne valait pas le coup de répondre.

L'intérieur de la maison était chaleureux. Luna l'aida à soutenir Hermione jusqu'à l'un des canapés moelleux du grand salon, devant la cheminée où ronflait un feu accueillant tandis que Malefoy disparaissait à l'étage, sous une étroite surveillance. Le gobelin avait suivi et s'installa sur un des fauteuils avec l'épée serrée contre lui alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la cuisine, rejoint peu après par Luna.

- Elle devrait aller se reposer Harry.

La voix douce de Luna lui fit relever les yeux du thé qu'il préparait pour Hermione et il la contempla un instant.

- Elle tremble encore. Tu devrais la mettre dans un lit. Je m'occuperais du gobelin. Il y a des tas de chambre dans cette maison.

Si Harry n'avait pas été encore si en colère, si étouffé par sa propre culpabilité, il aurait ressenti beaucoup de reconnaissance envers sa camarade.

- Je suis désolé Luna. Pour tout …

Elle l'interrompit avec un doux sourire. Tout chez cette jeune femme lui avait toujours paru doux, c'était apaisant. Même dans ce cachot, elle était demeurée la même. Comme si tout ça ne pouvait pas l'atteindre dans sa douce folie. Luna restait Luna. La guerre ne semblait pas pouvoir la détruire.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Va prendre soin d'Hermione. Moi je vais bien.

Elle lui sourit une fois de plus avant de regagner le salon et d'inviter poliment et tranquillement le gobelin à la suivre à l'étage. Comme si elle était chez elle, qu'il était un invité qu'elle avait attendu. Il entendit leurs pas dans les escaliers et finit par regagner le salon, donnant la tasse à Hermione qui la saisit entre des doigts qu'il trouva tremblants. Mais il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire, la laissant boire son thé alors que sa rage s'éteignait un peu, la culpabilité empiétant, l'envahissant. Il pouvait voir la coupure au creux du cou d'Hermione, encore rouge, une goutte avait coulé et laissé une marque jusqu'au creux de sa clavicule, disparaissant sous son pull. Son visage tiré, émacié, son bras marqué, ses lèvres bleuies. Il récupéra la tasse et l'aida à se lever, sans croiser son regard qu'il devinait sur lui et il l'accompagna dans une autre chambre vide, l'installant avec trop de précaution dans le lit.

- Ça va Harry tu sais. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je ne vais pas fondre.

- Repose-toi, rétorqua celui-ci sans la regarder, d'un ton fuyant, rabattant la couverture sur elle. Nous verrons cela demain.

Elle saisit soudain sa main dans la sienne, serrant ses doigts comme elle le pouvait avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait et le tint jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lever son regard troublé sur elle. Elle fit un sourire tremblant mais tendre.

- Viens là, ordonna-t-elle en désignant le lit d'un geste.

Il l'observa un long moment, sentant sa main le tirer vers le bas mais qui n'avait pas la force de le faire flancher. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, observa ses traits encore tirés, ses cheveux en vrac, sa peau trop pâle mais il finit par s'asseoir lentement sur le lit, là où elle lui avait demandé, le cœur trop étreint de douleur. Il la regarda se redresser et ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il prenait l'habitude de ce geste affectueux qui allégeait sa peine et son cœur à chaque fois avec la même efficacité. Et elle le faisait plus naturellement, plus souvent depuis que Ron n'était plus là. Comme si elle savait que ça l'aidait. Tout comme il avait l'impression qu'elle saisissait parfaitement ce qui l'agitait à ce moment-là, ses mots suivants renforçant cette sensation.

- Je suis vivante, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, son souffle chaud provoquant des frissons à Harry. Et je suis là. Je ne vais pas disparaître.

Le corps tout entier d'Harry céda et il l'enlaça presque violemment, plongea son visage dans son cou et enserra ses épaules avec trop de force. Mais elle lui rendit son étreinte, caressa son dos et murmura des paroles apaisantes jusqu'à ce qu'il desserre son emprise. Il avait le cœur trop plein de peur, celle de la perdre, celle qu'elle souffre encore, celle qu'elle disparaisse définitivement. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était là, vivante, avec lui, qu'elle respirait. Sa voix lui fit du bien mais sa peur ne s'éteignit pas. Pourtant il finit par se redresser un peu et son regard tomba sur son bras.

- Il faut que je bande ça.

Il se détourna un peu abruptement, laissant Hermione là, un instant, désemparée. Elle l'entendit fouiller dans une pièce proche et revint rapidement avec une bande, sortant sa baguette. Hermione tendit son bras sans un mot, sans protester, tentant d'oublier la douleur, la signification du mot, l'horreur. Elle le regarda enrouler la bande sur son avant-bras, elle vit la marque disparaître peu à peu sous le bandage blanc mais ne se sentit pas mieux. La douleur était encore là malgré le sort de cicatrisation rapide qu'Harry avait lancé. La peur de souffrir encore l'étreignait à la gorge. Elle n'osait pas lui dire mais l'idée qu'il la laisse seule, l'angoissait. Sans lui, la peur, la terreur, reviendrait. Il releva soudain la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle y vit comme son reflet. Leur peur n'avait pas la même origine mais c'était la même émotion.

Ils restèrent là, un moment, incapable de bouger, de se quitter. La maison était calme, tous se reposait alors il garda ses yeux dans les siens, comme si cela allait l'empêcher de disparaitre. Et elle lui rendit chaque regard comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'éloigner la souffrance. Elle posa doucement, sans même se rendre compte de son geste, sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du bout des doigts. C'était rugueux, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps ou l'occasion de se raser durant ses derniers jours. Il abaissa les paupières, savourant sa caresse légère et elle eut soudain envie de pleurer.

C'était en train de le détruire. Elle avait l'impression de voir son âme, son cœur, et de les entendre s'émietter peu à peu. Et elle était impuissante. Parce que ça la détruisait aussi. Malgré son courage, son intelligence, la souffrance et la peur semblait sur le point de gagner son âme. Elle n'avait plus rien, aucune émotion positive à laquelle se raccrocher. Parfois, elle avait un petit moment, un sourire, échangé avec Harry. Mais ça ne durait jamais que quelques secondes. Et la terreur revenait, plus puissante. La peur de mourir, la peur d'échouer, la peur de sombrer, la peur de souffrir. Elle aurait voulu laisser tout ça de côté, tout oublier, l'espace d'une heure. Oublier la marque sur son bras, l'heure précédente, le regard plein de désespoir d'Harry, Malefoy enfermé à côté, l'absence de Ron, la mort de Dumbledore, la guerre.

Alors elle ferma les yeux à son tour et appuya son front à celui d'Harry qui rouvrit les paupières en sentant son souffle si proche de son visage, sa peau si froide contre la sienne, sa main tremblante qui tenait la sienne. Elle était là, vivante, pourtant Harry n'arrivait pas à chasser ce qui lui enserrait le cœur. Il détaillait chaque morceau de son visage, chaque petites écorchures, ces cernes, chaque ride de souci qui plissait sa peau entre ses sourcils. Elle était là, vivante, mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Sentir son souffle ne semblait plus suffire à chasser cette peur infinie de la perdre.

- J'aimerais oublier, murmura Hermione, alors que ses muscles se détendaient entre ses bras.

Harry frémit devant l'aveu, se disant qu'elle aimerait renoncer à l'aider. Il se haï mais il fut incapable de songer à continuer sans elle. Indispensable. Elle était la gardienne de sa raison, elle lui évitait la folie. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. C'était inconcevable. Alors il tenta de faire pour elle ce qu'elle faisait si souvent pour lui. Instinctivement, sans réfléchir, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne rouvrit même pas les yeux. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, son souffle le chatouilla et il recommença, caressant sa lèvre inférieure d'une langue tendre.

Elle se redressa soudain, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs trop long, les agrippant trop fort, et l'embrassa plus profondément. Sentir ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains sur ses hanches, lui fit tout oublier. Alors elle en réclama davantage. Voilà. Tout n'était qu'Harry. Son souffle, sa peau, ses mains, ses lèvres, le battement sourd de son cœur. Juste Harry. Dans ce baiser, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'Harry. Elle finit par détacher ses lèvres des siennes, gardant son front collé aux siens. Elle passa une langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, se remettant les idées en place. Et finit par ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'Harry.

Elle dégageait une sensualité chaude qui le ravit. Il préférait ça à la froideur de sa peau habituelle. Il suivit du regard sa langue qu'il venait de goûter avant que la maline ne se cache de nouveau et finalement, il se plongea dans son regard chocolat. C'était comme si ça avait effacé la peur. Amenant une chaleur nouvelle dans leurs prunelles. Comme une lueur d'espoir. Ils se retenaient l'un l'autre, s'empêchant mutuellement de sombrer dans la folie. La chaleur était preuve de vie. Ils étaient en vie, ils pouvaient encore espérer, faire quelque chose.

- Ne t'en va pas, murmura soudain Hermione.

Il hocha la tête et suivit son mouvement quand elle se rallongea. Il était incapable de s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, le bras d'Harry, toujours sur sa taille, la rapprocha de lui et elle sombra, collée au corps masculin, enserrée dans une étreinte chaude et protectrice.


	7. Localisation

_Bonjour à tous_

_Honte à moi, me demandez pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai sauté un chapitre en publiant. Vous n'avez pas du comprendre grand chose à la transition XD Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, il n'y a pas d'action, beaucoup de parole mais bon, quand même. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Harry s'éveilla en sentant la bonne odeur d'une viande grillée et mit quelques minutes à reconnaître que c'était du bacon. Il y'avait du bacon. Depuis combien de temps se contentait-il de pain et d'un peu de beurre au petit-déjeuner ? Il étendit le bras, tâtant le matelas près de lui, et remarqua qu'Hermione n'était plus là. Alors il n'hésita pas plus longtemps, repoussa les couvertures et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Il trouva la cuisine, guidé par l'odeur et s'immobilisa sur le seuil, contemplant le dos d'Hermione qui s'attelait à la tâche, devant une poêle. Elle s'était changé, ses cheveux avait été coiffés à la va vite et été négligemment retenus par une pince noire. Un grand sweat dissimulait ses formes et son jean paraissait neuf, moulant ses jambes fines mais musclées à force de courir.

Il s'aperçut qu'en plus de l'odeur de bacon, sur la table se trouvait déjà pain, beurre, confiture, œuf, jambon. Un vrai festin. Et son ventre gargouilla d'une façon guère discrète qui fit se retourner Hermione. En le voyant, elle sourit, un brin de malice au fond de ses prunelles qui choqua presque Harry. C'était tellement rare. Peut-être était-ce le festin, la douche, les vêtements propres mais cela lui fit du bien et un vrai sourire étira ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle lui tira une chaise et il s'empressa de s'asseoir. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux et posa un baiser léger sur sa tempe avant de renverser le bacon dans l'assiette devant lui et d'aller s'asseoir près de lui.

- Dobby a un garde-manger à faire rêver, avoua-t-elle en picorant dans le pain. Des vêtements pour toi et une douche très confortable.

- C'est pas une maison, c'est le paradis ici, marmonna Harry en guise de réponse, enfournant les bouchées à une vitesse digne de Ron.

- Je trouve aussi, s'amusa Hermione qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie d'avant, oubliant presque la guerre qui faisait rage dehors.

Harry avait presque l'impression d'être revenue à une époque plus clémente. Un festin, une amie souriante. Mais la réalité reprenait trop rapidement le dessus. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à faire semblant de rien. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée et contempla un instant son air rêveur, un peu perdu, comme si elle était des lieux de là. Elle soupira soudain et retrouva son expression sérieuse, plus grave, la légèreté désertant ses prunelles qu'elle posa sur lui.

- Tu devrais prendre le temps de te doucher. Dobby a laissé des affaires pour toi sur le meuble. Après il faudra qu'on parle.

Il hocha la tête gravement. La dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu parler, ils avaient fini chez Lovegood et ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Mais ils avaient avancé, ils avaient compris donc c'était qu'elle avait eu une idée. Qu'il n'allait probablement pas vraiment apprécier mais qui devait être faite. Il termina son assiette, le ventre rapidement plein, son estomac habitué à manger peu et fila vers la salle de bain qu'Hermione lui indiqua. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, il bénit Dobby. La douche sous la tente, bien que sorcière, était rudimentaire. Plus que primitive. Et froide.

L'eau chaude lava la poussière, chassa le reste de sa fatigue et détendit ses muscles douloureux d'être toujours trop sollicités. Il se frotta pour chasser les dernier reste de boue et de sang. Le sang d'Hermione, le sien. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il devait mettre fin à cette folie. Il ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire et sortit, trouva la serviette et les vêtements laissés à son intention qu'il passa avant de retourner vers la cuisine d'où lui parvenait la voix de Luna.

- Mr Olivander est plutôt faible et il a du mal à manger même la soupe que tu lui a faite, murmurait-elle de sa voix douce à l'intention d'Hermione. Le gobelin ne me parle pas, il a juste dit merci pour le plateau et Drago Malefoy m'a ignoré je crois.

- Merci Luna, répondit Hermione qui faisait un peu de rangement.

- On va aller le voir, intervint Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

- Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui, s'appuyant sur l'évier.

- Il doit bien savoir quelque chose.

- C'est en voyant l'épée qu'elle a paniqué, acquiesça Hermione.

- Exactement. Elle était persuadée qu'on l'avait pris dans son coffre. Et cette idée l'a paniquée. Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autres dans son coffre.

- Un horcruxe.

Harry hocha gravement la tête en s'asseyant. C'était presque trop évident, même pour lui. Voldemort faisait confiance à cette folle, il devait lui en avoir confiée un.

- Drago est son neveu. Il doit savoir quelque chose, reprit Harry.

- Et le gobelin aussi. On peut lui demander de l'aide. On va en avoir besoin si tu veux entrer à Gringotts. Rien n'a jamais été volé là-bas.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, avec reconnaissance. Encore un projet fou. Suicidaire presque. Pourtant elle ne doutait pas de lui, elle suivrait, elle ferait tout son possible pour l'emmener au bout et y arriver avec lui.

- Je m'occuperais de Mr Ollivander si vous voulez, intervint Luna de sa voix toujours douce.

- Merci Luna, sourit très brièvement Hermione. Il faudrait contacter quelqu'un de l'ordre et …

- Ne vous en faites pas, je sais quoi faire.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et finalement Harry la remercia avant de se relever. Ils n'allaient pas traîner davantage. Cette maison était peut-être un morceau de paradis mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de paresser. Surtout qu'ils avaient une piste. Ils finirent par sortir de la cuisine pour s'engager dans l'escalier et atteindre les chambres. Hermione suivit sans un mot et s'arrêta derrière lui lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre du gobelin.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Harry après quelques secondes, s'approchant de la petite créature qui observait par la fenêtre, assise sur un fauteuil.

- En vie, se contenta-t-il de répondre en levant les yeux vers Harry qui lui faisait désormais face.

- Vous ne vous souvenez sans doute pas, enchaîna le sorcier avec une hésitation.

Mais le gobelin termina sa phrase à sa place. Il se souvenait avoir conduit Harry à sa chambre forte, qu'il était célébre même chez les gobelins. Lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois à Gringotts, avait découvert l'argent laissé par ses parents. Harry se souvenait encore de sa joie à ces moments là. La connaissance de Hagrid, l'euphorie de la découverte de son statut, alors qu'il ignorait encore sa célébrité, la prophétie, tout. Un sorcier. Qui signifiait qu'il ne vivrait plus chez les Dursley, plus comme un esclave, plus dans un placard. Cette époque avait été pour lui comme l'accès au paradis. A une existence enfin normale, avec des contacts de gens comme lui. Une existence sorcière mais normale. Mais ce n'était plus qu'un très lointain souvenir maintenant, presque regretté. L'insouciance, qu'il n'avait pas pu garder plus longtemps. Qui s'était évanouie et n'était jamais reparue plus d'une journée.

- Comment avez-vous eu cette épée ? Demanda finalement le gobelin en désignant l'épée de Godric gryffondor qui était appuyée au mur et qu'Harry observa quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- C'est compliqué, se contenta de répondre Harry, peu désireux de donner des détails alors qu'il était là pour avoir des réponses, des confirmations sur sa théorie et celle d'Hermione. Pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange pensait-elle qu'elle était dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts.

La réponse du gobelin, identique à la sienne, ne le desarçonnna pas. Il prit le temps de réfléchir quelques seconde, ramenant son regard sur le gobelin. C'était donnant-donnant. Et vu le regard du gobelin, celui-ci n'en démordrait pas. Alors il reprit, contraint, mesurant sa réponse.

- Cette épée a fait son apparition quand on en a eu besoin. On ne l'a pas volée.

- Il y'en a une dans la chambre de Mme Lestrange qui est identique, consentit à répondre le gobelin. Mais c'est un faux. Elle a été placée là l'été dernier.

- Et elle n'a jamais soupçonné qu'elle était fausse ? S'étonna Harry.

- La réplique est convaincante. Seul un vrai gobelin peut voir que celle-ci est la véritable épée de gryffondor.

- Qui l'a placé là ? Intervint Hermione toujours en retrait.

- Un professeur de Poudlard, répondit le gobelin après une courte hésitation, se tournant à peine vers la jeune femme. Si j'ai bien compris il est directeur maintenant.

Rogue, compris Harry. La loyauté de cet homme était un mystère.

- Il faut que j'entre dans la chambre forte de Gringotts, laissa soudain tomber le survivant.

- C'est impossible, fut la réponse spontanée qui jaillit de la bouche du gobelin.

- Seul oui. Mais avec vous, et quelques atouts, c'est possible.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le gobelin commença à marchander son aide. Harry s'y était attendu. Les gobelins n'étaient pas banquiers sans raison. Alors Harry proposa son or. Les gobelins étaient avides, avares. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande l'épée. La véritable épée de gryffondor. Pourtant il n'hésita pas et acquiesça.

- J'espère que vous avez un bon plan, se contenta d'ajouter le gobelin en se adossant dans son fauteuil. Si tel est le cas, je vous aiderais à entrer.

Harry acquiesça, jeta un regard à Hermione qui hocha la tête et rouvrit la porte pour sortir, Harry la rejoignant déjà.

- Tu as l'air persuadé de la présence d'un horcruxe, finit par soupirer Hermione.

- Je vais m'assurer de ça avant de braquer Gringotts.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre suivante et l'ouvrit sans s'attarder. Elle était impeccable, le lit était fait, le plateau de nourriture était vide, presque trop propre et Malefoy était là, debout devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Hermione referma derrière eux et Harry finit par s'appuyer sur la commode en croisant les bras.

- Malefoy.

- Potter, se contenta de répondre l'autre d'un ton sarcastique.

- Tu sais pourquoi ta tante a torturé Hermione n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un silence, court, pesant, mais au bout duquel Drago Malefoy se tourna vers eux, le visage impassible, impeccablement coiffé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi.

- Granger avait fait une bêtise ? Argua-t-il avec ironie en fixant l'intéressée de son regard gris.

- Elle pensait qu'on était entré dans son coffre-fort, explicita Hermione en croisant les bras, l'observant.

- Comme si vous étiez capables d'une telle chose, se moqua le blond.

- Nous allons le faire, le coupa Harry.

- Alors vous allez mourir. Personne ne cambriole Gringotts.

- Le gobelin nous aidera.

- Vous n'êtes même pas sûrs de ce que vous trouverez là-bas, argua Malefoy avec une pointe de colère.

- Toi tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

La question calme d'Harry qui ne se laissait pas démonter par ses piques et son sarcasme fit ricaner Malefoy qui haussa les épaules. L'époque de Poudlard était belle et bien révolue. Le temps où Potter sortait de ces gonds à la moindre de ses piques, de ses moqueries, voulait se battre. Non, tout ça c'était fini, maintenant c'était la guerre et même lui était plongé dedans jusqu'au cou.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, à t'aider Potter ? A trahir le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La question amena un lourd silence. Harry regardait Malefoy, plongeait dans ses prunelles grises qui se voulaient froides. Comme son expression. Son visage impassible. Il avait changé. A Poudlard, il avait vu ce même visage marqué par la colère, par la terreur, par la moquerie. Tordu dans des fureurs monumentales. Mais plus les années passaient, plus les expressions de Drago Malefoy s'étaient éteintes. Un rictus au coin des lèvres, un pli moqueur au coin des yeux, c'était tout ce qui agitait son visage. La peur, Harry l'avait entrevu dans son regard le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Sur son visage aujourd'hui impassible il avait vu un mélange de peur, de perplexité, de dégoût, de remord, de regret. Tellement d'expression qu'il semblait incapable d'afficher aujourd'hui.

- La vie de ma famille, finit par répondre Malefoy après un long silence, faisant hausser un sourcil à Harry.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre, commença Harry avant que Drago ne lève la main pour l'interrompre.

- Je sais. Mais si l'occasion se présente, si tu vois qu'ils sont en danger, protège-les comme tu le ferais avec granger. Qu'ils s'en sortent vivants. C'est mon prix.

Hermione observait l'échange d'un regard intrigué. D'abord parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque possible aide de la part de Malefoy, encore moins sous la forme d'un marché, et surtout pas pour la vie de sa famille. Ils avaient toujours parus très froids, pas forcément liés comme elle l'était avec ses parents. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment Malefoy à cet instant. Mais s'il les aidait, rien qu'un peu, pourquoi pas. Harry resterait conscient qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire totalement confiance et elle aussi.

- Je ferais tout mon possible, approuva Harry.

- Il lui a donné quelque chose. Un petit objet, finit par avouer Malefoy en le fixant froidement. Qu'il lui a demandé de protéger au péril de sa propre vie. Ça respirait la magie noire Potter. Le mal à l'état pur.

Harry échangea avec Hermione qui acquiesça. L'horcruxe. Il y avait définitivement un horcuxe dans cette chambre.

- Je vous accompagnerais, s'il le faut, ajouta Malefoy en se détournant, avec mépris.

Hermione rouvrit la porte et voyant qu'Harry ne lui répondait pas, ils sortirent sans plus attendre, s'échangeant un regard curieux. Ce n'était plus le même qu'à Poudlard. La guerre le changeait aussi. Mais Harry commençait à se demander où allait son allégeance ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait pas dit que c'était lui au manoir, il savait qu'il l'avait reconnu. Malefoy avait toujours été un mystère. Il avait voulu être son ami, était devenu son plus grand rival et l'affrontait sans cesse. Cet homme était une énigme.

- Allons voir Mr Ollivander, l'interrompit Hermione en sortant les baguettes volées au manoir Malefoy.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait quelques questions pour le vieil homme aussi.


	8. Quand Folie est sens commun

_Bonjour à tous ^^_

_Bon, l'action n'est pas du tout le maître mot de ce chapitre. Discussions et sentiments, ça oui, alors ne vous attendez pas à des batailles épiques. C'est une petite pause avant l'action qui va rythmer au moins les deux prochains chapitres._

_Je tenais absolument à vous remercier pour vos reviews (il y en a à qui je n'ai pas du répondre mais je suis quand même heureuse d'avoir vos avis^^) Quand aux anonymes, merci davantage. Merci particulier à Lunya à qui ne pas avoir la possibilité de répondre m'a frustrée. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de t'être exprimée ^^ Vos review m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur (surtout que j'ai eu le double de review pour le chapitre précédent que pour tous les autres, il ne doit pas y avoir qu'à moi que Drago plaît ^^') Alors ouvrez bien les yeux car à partir de là, il va se faire plus présent ^^_

_Bon et j'ai cru comprendre que le baiser avait plu aussi. Je dois avouer qu'il était totalement imprévu. Mes doigts ont commencé à dérailler et ne m'écoutent plus. Ils écrivent et je n'ai plus qu'à publier. Ils ont depuis, écrits bien d'autres bisous, et bien pire, ça arrive, rassurez-vous ^^_

_Sur ce, je ne déblatérerais pas plus._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Mr Ollivander semblait fatigué. Assis dans son fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, il avait l'air épuisé. Hermione était restée en arrière, encore une fois, observant le dos d'Harry qui s'était installé sur le lit, tout près du vieux vendeur de baguette. Mr Ollivander avait été détenu par Voldemort, il avait de la chance d'être en vie. Hermione croisa les bras en frissonnant. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle aurait vécu si ça avait été le lord devant elle, et non Bellatrix. Ils seraient sûrement morts. Harry en tout cas le serait.

Son regard chocolat remonta le long du dos de son ami qui interrogeait le marchand, qui identifia la baguette de Bellatrix et celle de Drago, lui précisant qu'elle avait changé d'allégeance, qu'elle lui était fidèle désormais. Et Hermione serra ses bras autour d'elle. L'idée qu'Harry aurait pu mourir la veille était terrifiante. Ils risquaient leurs vie tous les jours, surtout lui. Juste parce qu'il était Harry Potter, que le lord l'avait marqué. Elle était assez intelligente pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Mais elle n'acceptait pas cette idée. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Comme le monde sorcier, pourrait-elle penser. Il allait tous les sauver. Mais c'était pire que ça. C'était son ami. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus proche. Surtout depuis que Ron était parti. Elle n'avait plus que lui. Il était son tout. Elle devait le sauver. Il était un héros. Et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il se sacrifierait pour la cause, pour la guerre, pour tous les sauver. Et elle ne tolérerait pas ça. Elle allait veiller à ce qu'ils les fassent gagner cette guerre sans y laisser sa propre peau. Elle admirait Harry pour sa bonté d'âme, sa générosité mais son sens du sacrifice était trop développé et elle allait veiller à ce que ça ne cause pas sa perte.

Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille mais releva les yeux vers Ollivander quand Harry l'interrogea sur les reliques de la mort. Ce n'était pas son genre de n'être qu'à moitié attentive, surtout quand la vie d'Harry était en jeu, mais cette torture l'avait plus chamboulée qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Et même si l'étrange baiser avec Harry lui avait remis les idées en place, avait ramené sa volonté de le sauver, elle restait terrifiée. La peur refusait de s'en aller mais elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de se mettre sur son chemin. Elle devait les sauver. Tous les deux. Surtout Harry. Ce héros trop enclin à se sacrifier.

Elle frémit lorsqu'il parla des tortures infligées à Mr Ollivander par Voldemort lui-même. Pour connaître l'emplacement de la baguette de Sureau. Le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air convaincu de son existence, parlant de rumeur. Ce fut ce qu'il avoua avoir confié au Lord. Des rumeurs. Mais son visage prit un air choqué, surpris, lorsqu'Harry lui révéla que Voldemort avait trouvé la baguette. La puissante baguette de Sureau. Elle laissa retomber ses bras lorsqu'Harry se releva, reprenant les baguettes de Bellatrix et de Drago pour sortir. Elle ouvrit la porte mais se figea lorsque Mr Ollivander reprit la parole, arrêtant Harry alors qu'il était près d'elle et ils se tournèrent vers lui.

- Il vous cherche Mr Potter. Si c'est vrai, ce que vous dites, s'il a la baguette de Sureau, articula-il avec une anxiété douce, sa voix hésitante et chevrotant légèrement. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas la moindre chance.

- Alors je vais devoir le tuer avant qu'il ne me trouve.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur la nuque d'Harry qui lui tournait le dos. Son but à lui c'était de tuer Voldemort, de mettre fin à la guerre. Son but à elle c'était de l'y aider et de faire en sorte qu'il sorte de tout ça vivant, afin qu'il puisse sourire un jour et profiter de ce qu'il avait tant de mal à sauver aujourd'hui. Elle le suivit quand il quitta la pièce et referma derrière eux. Pour faire cela, il allait falloir commencer par trouver un plan pour entrer à Gringotts.

- Je vais voir Dobby, murmura Harry en s'engageant dans les escaliers.

Hermione hocha la tête mais ne le suivit pas, se dirigeant vers la chambre où ils avaient dormi. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit un livre, trouvé dans la bibliothèque de la chambre, et qu'elle avait glissé là, après sa douche. Entre les pages 24 et 25, il y avait un cheveu. Elle l'avait trouvé sur ses vêtements, le matin même. Et ce n'était pas l'un des siens. L'idée était sans doute folle mais ce n'était pas la première folie qu'ils feraient depuis le début. Et s'il fallait entrer dans le coffre de Lestrange, dans Gringotts, il n'y avait pas énormément de solution. Elle referma le livre, le gardant contre elle avant de ressortir de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir, fixant la porte de l'une des chambres, son esprit construisant déjà tout un plan. Harry avait beau dire que leurs plans ne marchaient presque jamais, et il n'avait pas vraiment tort, il fallait au moins un début de plan s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir dès qu'ils auraient franchi le seuil de la banque.

Elle avait un plan.

Autre que de foncer tête baissée dans le tas.

Elle finit par redescendre et trouva Luna occupée à rédiger une lettre sur parchemin, attablée dans la cuisine et elle s'installa en face d'elle. Elle resta juste là, un instant, contemplant la jeune femme blonde, qui était calme, tranquille. Avec une surprise discrète, elle observa même le sourire doux qui étirait les lèvres de Luna. Elle souriait doucement, délicatement, avec une tendresse qui surprit Hermione et qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur le destinataire de la lettre C'était pour son père. L'écriture était appliquée, fine, délicate, régulière mais Luna finit par lever les yeux vers elle, déposant sa plume dans l'encrier. Hermione préféra taire la trahison de son père et tenta de lui sourire, un peu trop faiblement supposa-t-elle en voyant le regard presque indulgent de Luna.

- Je retourne à Poudlard dans deux jours, informa tranquillement la blonde.

- C'est une bonne chose, acquiesça Hermione pour qui Poudlard semblait déjà réduit à l'état d'un ancien souvenir lointain.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose tu sais, murmura Luna qui leva la tête, fixant quelque chose au plafond.

- Vraiment ? Se demanda Hermione après avoir jeté un coup d'œil, ne voyant rien, alors que Luna l'observait consciencieusement.

- Je crois que Poudlard est infesté.

- Infesté ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- De Joncheruine, approuva Luna en baissant les yeux vers elle. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tous le cerveau embrouillé, surtout les serpentards.

Hermione la contempla un moment avant de secouer doucement la tête, se remettant de sa surprise. Elle se souvint de bon nombre de fois où Luna avait mentionné ce genre de créatures, dont l'existence n'était pas prouvée. Chaque fois, Hermione essayait de lui faire entendre raison. Luna ne s'énervait presque pas, c'était une personne douce et calme, qui avait toujours l'air d'avoir la tête dans les nuages, avec cette éternelle expression rêveuse, qui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ou comment elle avait atterri à un endroit. Pourtant elle s'agaçait toujours un peu, traitait Hermione de personne étroite d'esprit, incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Alors ce jour-là, en l'entendant parler de créatures mythiques non reconnues, Hermione sourit faiblement, presque amusée.

- Ils finiront bien par partir, ces joncheruines, finit par murmure la jeune femme.

Que Luna assimile la guerre et ses méfaits à des créatures mythiques la rassura. Son amie gardait intacte son innocence, sa crédulité, sa pureté. Cela la réconforta un peu. Tous n'étaient pas détruits par ses massacres, ses batailles. Luna, malgré sa captivité, semblait être la même. Alors qu'une ou deux heure l'avait mutilé, détruit en partie, Hermione fut apaisée de voir que Luna restait elle-même. Et sa réponse sembla adoucir davantage Luna, allumant son regard d'une étincelle qui intrigua presque Hermione.

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, approuva Luna. J'espère qu'on parviendra à les chasser avant que les gens fassent des choses qu'ils regretteront. Il est étrange de voir ce que peuvent faire des personnes dont l'esprit est embrouillé. Un serpentard a empêché Rogue de me punir, d'une façon très étrange qui plus est. Je commence à m'inquiéter des effets des Joncheruine sur eux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaines qu'ils finiront par partir.

Luna acquiesça avant de reprendre sa plume et de recommencer tranquillement à écrire. Hermione l'observa un instant. Au début, avec Luna, les silences étaient mal à l'aise. Même Harry lui avait avoué ne pas savoir où se mettre avec elle. Mais avec les années, Luna était devenue une amie, avait prouvé être digne de leur affection, de leur attachement. Et aujourd'hui, Hermione trouva presque étonnant de trouver son silence agréable, apaisant. La regarder écrire, c'était serein. Alors elle resta là un instant, oubliant brièvement le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main, cette quête effrénée, le monde en danger, Harry qui risquait sa vie à chaque minute et imagina presque ce que cela aurait pu être, une autre année, normale. Mais elle n'y parvint pas vraiment et finit par abandonner, se levant après avoir salué Luna qui se contenta de sourire sans s'interrompre et Hermione s'éloigna, en quête d'Harry.

Il était assis sur la balancelle, sur la minuscule terrasse couverte qui donnait sur la plage. Mais Harry restait aveugle au paysage, à l'océan et était concentré sur le fragment de verre qu'il tenait entre les mains. De miroir plutôt. Hermione l'observa un instant avant de venir se laisser tomber près de lui. Il rangea le morceau de miroir dans sa poche en retenant un soupir, levant les yeux vers l'océan. Puis, après quelques secondes, sa main vint chercher celle de la jeune femme, presque fébrilement, comme s'il cherchait du soutien. Elle serra ses doigts dans les siens et il souffla, comme si ça l'apaisait.

- Je sais que ça paraît être du suicide mais on va entrer dans Gringotts, assura-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Il était tellement sûr. Trop souvent, il avançait à l'aveugle. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Il tâtonnait, il cherchait, il tâtait, en espérant ne pas se tromper. Mais là il savait. L'horcruxe se trouvait là-bas, c'était sûr donc ils devaient y aller. La seule chose sur laquelle il n'était pas fixé, c'était comment il allait faire. Aussi tourna-t-il un regard surpris et reconnaissant quand Hermione lui répondit.

- Je sais. Et j'ai ma petite idée sur comment on va faire.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le livre posé sur ses genoux et tapota la couverture de sa main libre. Lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard confiant mais interrogateur d'Harry, elle sourit en serrant ses doigts. Et lui, il attendit la suite, envahie par une bouffée de reconnaissance, une vague de gratitude, noyé sous la fierté et l'honneur de l'avoir près de lui. De savoir qu'elle se donnait tout ce mal. De voir que malgré ces requêtes toutes plus suicidaires les unes que les autres, elle trouvait une solution, les rendait possibles et les gardait en vie pour qu'il puisse passer au suivant. Même les moments les plus pénibles, les plus grandes souffrances, rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher Hermione de trouver une solution, pour qu'il accomplisse sa mission.

- J'ai un cheveu de Bellatrix. Et des réserves de polynectar dans mon sac. Je peux prendre son apparence, demander l'accès au coffre. Une fois passé le hall, Gripsec peut nous aider pour l'entrée du coffre, je ne sais pas quelle sera sa sécurité.

- Gripsec et moi passerions avec la cape d'invisibilité, compléta Harry avec un air grave indiquant qu'il réfléchissait déjà.

- Oui. Ça aurait des chances de marcher.

- C'est une brillante idée Hermione. Mais tu es sûre que c'est un cheveu de Bellatrix ?

- Certaine, acquiesça gravement celle-ci.

Elle l'observa alors qu'il restait songeur un long moment, gardant sa main dans la sienne. C'était une folie mais cela ne le faisait même plus tiquer. Tout était fou. La situation. Leur chasse. Le monde. Cette guerre. Ses sentiments. Leurs façons de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Alors la raison devenait superflue, la folie perdait son sens et le sens commun disparaissait. Tout était fou mais plus rien ne l'était en fait, car la folie était devenue le sens commun. Alors la phrase suivante lui parut tout à fait logique.

- On va emmener Malefoy.

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione avec stupeur.

- Il est de la famille de Bellatrix, ça appuiera ton identité et il peut nous être utile.

- C'est risqué. Il pourrait se retourner contre nous.

Elle ne contestait que rarement ses choix. Harry avait des intuitions plus que bonnes la plupart du temps et un instinct de survie très développé. Mais Drago Malefoy, c'était six ans de lutte, de sarcasme, de conflit et d'insulte. Il était difficile de croire qu'il pourrait passer outre ces six ans pour les aider, eux, ses ennemis.

- Il ne m'a pas dénoncé Hermione, au manoir, alors qu'il m'a reconnu, je le sais. Je pense qu'il peut nous aider. Il n'aura pas de baguette. Il ne sera pas dangereux pour nous. Et pour une fois, son nom peut nous aider plutôt que de nous écraser.

- Très bien, acquiesça la jeune femme.

- Dobby restera ici. J'ai vu avec lui. Il va raccompagner Luna et prendre soin de Mr Ollivander avant de le mettre en contact avec l'ordre du phoenix. Ils l'aideront.

- Alors nous repartons à la chasse, s'exclama Hermione avant de se lever aussitôt suivit d'Harry qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Hermione…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui à son ton hésitant. Alors qu'il avait été si sûr de lui. Et elle comprit. Il s'en faisait encore. Pour sa sécurité. Harry était si enclin à se mettre en danger mais si peu à mettre ses amis, les autres, dans le même danger. Elle serra ses doigts toujours dans les siens. Pour le rassurer. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Ce matin, quand elle s'était réveillée, elle l'avait trouvé tout près d'elle, le visage serein, l'expression apaisée, et à cet instant, elle aurait aimé pouvoir ramener son visage, son corps, son âme, à cet état de paix provisoire. Calmer ses maux et ses peurs. Alors elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et vint poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Elles étaient froides, gercées, mais s'animèrent aussitôt pour s'emparer des siennes, l'autre bras d'Harry s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour la coller à lui. Et il la laissa voir, à travers ce baiser, toute sa peur, ses angoisses. Il craignait de la perdre autant qu'elle craignait de le perdre. Alors elle laissa sa langue danser autour de la sienne jusqu'à ce que tous ses sentiments disparaissent pour ne laisser qu'un peu de passion, leur attachement, que tout se calme pour voir arriver la tendresse, l'affection. Il finit par poser son front contre le sien, le souffle court, les lèvres encore entrouvertes.

- Hermione, répéta-t-il avec affliction.

- Je sais, l'interrompit celle-ci. Ça va aller Harry. Toi et moi on peut le faire. On va survivre à tout ça.

Elle reprit ses lèvres avec douceur, tendresse, mêlant leurs souffles brûlants, serrée contre lui, caressant ses lèvres des siennes, les chatouillant, les câlinant, les effleurant et quand elle arrêta, il eut un sourire léger en venant caresser sa joue fraîche.

- Un jour, il faudra que je t'avoue quelque chose Hermione.

Indispensable. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise. Qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Qu'elle était vitale. Exactement comme l'air qu'il respirait. Qu'elle était le battement de son cœur, régulier, apaisant, indispensable. Qu'à ce moment, alors qu'il la tenait contre lui, il se sentait incapable de la laisser s'éloigner. Que le baiser d'hier était la seule chose qui l'avait fait se sentir vivant pour la première fois depuis des mois. Que sa chaleur était désormais son seul réconfort. Que son souffle, le seul espoir qui le poussait à continuer. Que sa peau, la seule douceur capable d'apaiser ses maux après toutes ses épreuves. Que ses yeux, même si perdus, presque vide, était là où il puisait la vie, la force de continuer.

- Alors moi aussi Harry, je t'avouerais quelque chose, répondit-elle une lueur pétillante dans les yeux.

Et il sourit en venant poser un baiser tendre sur sa joue. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Depuis que Ron était parti, ils étaient la bouée de l'autre. Ils empêchaient la noyade, le naufrage, de l'autre. Ça avait brisé quelque chose en eux et la solution pour s'en remettre semblait détenue par l'autre. Elle lâcha sa main et il finit par la laisser s'éloigner, incapable d'ôter le bras de sa taille trop fine alors il la guida jusque dans la maison.

- Tu veux partir maintenant ? Finit par demander Hermione dans le hall, d'une voix plus grave.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Va te préparer, je vais prévenir et chercher Malefoy. Dobby sait déjà quoi faire pour le reste.

Elle acquiesça et disparut dans la cuisine alors qu'il grimpait à l'étage. Il s'arrêta une seconde devant la porte de la chambre de Drago Malefoy mais finit par entrer. L'aristocrate était assis sur un fauteuil, les bras sur les accoudoirs, les jambes croisées, le dos droit et la tête sur l'appui tête, les yeux clos.

- Que me veux-tu encore Potter ? Demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux alors qu'Harry l'observait du seuil, la main toujours sur la poignée.

- Je vais aider tes parents mais pour ça, il va falloir faire en sorte que je reste en vie Malefoy, asséna Harry d'une voix sûre et ferme qui fit ouvrir les yeux au blond et il le fixa de son regard gris acier. Et tu vas m'aider à rester en vie. Car je vais entrer à Gringotts, dans le coffre de ton abominable tante, pour voler l'objet qu'il lui a confié. Tu vas nous aider et j'aiderais ta famille.

Ils échangèrent un long regard durant lequel Harry eut la sensation que sa gorge était nouée. Parce que les prunelles d'acier étaient impassibles, comme son visage. Mais Harry avait l'intuition qu'il pourrait aider, être utile. Il écoutait toujours son instinct. Et son instinct disait que Drago Malefoy devait venir.

- Soit, finit par lâcher Drago Malefoy en se relevant, lissant sa veste avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ne nous trahis pas Malefoy. Sinon ce sont des parents qui prendront.

- Potter, pour ce qui est des menaces, prends des cours du seigneur des ténèbres, il est plus convaincant que toi, se moqua Malefoy d'un ricanement. Dis-moi plutôt quel est le plan.

Harry réfléchit un instant au bien-fondé de sa décision mais préféra suivre son instinct et se décala du seuil pour inviter Malefoy à sortir de la chambre pour descendre à la cuisine. Le blond haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta d'une démarche nonchalante. Harry le suivit de près en lui expliquant.

- Hermione va prendre l'apparence de ta tante. C'est comme ça qu'on atteindra le coffre.

- Granger ? Comment ?

- Du polynectar. Hermione a gardé un souvenir de Bellatrix.

Drago Malefoy resta silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait au plan mis en œuvre. En soit, ça avait l'air logique, presque trop simple. Prendre l'apparence d'un autre, demander l'accès au coffre, se servir et repartir. Ça avait l'air enfantin. Mais les deux hommes, Hermione aussi, savaient déjà que ça ne le serait pas autant. Que ça ne le serait pas du tout. Parce que c'était Gringotts. Que le temps était à la guerre et donc à la méfiance, aux soupçons et aux suspicions. Parce que ce n'était pas l'apparence d'un sorcier lambda qu'Hermione prendrait. Non, rien dans ce plan n'était simple ou enfantin. Et chaque seconde qui passerait ferait diminuer leurs chances de réussir. Harry pensa que Drago Malefoy, à qui il demandait son aide, devait avoir conscience qu'aller voler le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts, était un genre de mission sans aucune chance de réussite et avec fortes probabilités d'y laisser leurs peaux. Pourtant, sans montrer son étonnement, il le vit finir par hausser les épaules et accepter d'un simple hochement de tête silencieux ce plan d'inconscient qui avait l'air trop enfantin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient passés chercher Gripsec, qui tenait l'épée comme le plus inestimable des trésors, et ils s'étaient aventurés sur la plage. Il achevait de les mettre au courant, de donner les derniers détails, quand Hermione, ou plutôt Bellatrix lestrange arriva vers eux, la démarche traînante et la mine boudeuse.

- Alors ? Comment je suis ? Demanda la voix d'Hermione.

- Abominable, lâcha Drago Malefoy de sa voix traînante, son regard pâle et froid la parcourant de la tête aux pieds.

Elle lui adressa une mimique étrange sur ce visage qui n'était pas le sien et Harry fixa Drago Malefoy qui avait repris son terme pour qualifier cette folle qu'était sa tante. Quelque chose clochait avec Malefoy. Il avait toujours l'air du petit con prétentieux qu'il avait toujours été mais quelque chose d'autre aussi. Quelque chose était différent et il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus.

- Gripsec, finit-il par dire sans lâcher Malefoy des yeux, redonnez l'épée à Hermione.

Cette dernière ouvrit son sac minuscule et la grande épée disparut à l'intérieur sans un bruit. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle jeta un regard incertain à Harry qui tenta de la rassurer d'un hochement de tête. Ça allait marcher. Il tendit la main et elle la saisit avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers Drago Malefoy. Après une hésitation, il posa la main sur les leurs et Harry se tourna vers Gripsec.

- On compte sur vous Gripsec. Si vous nous faites franchir les sécurités et pénétrer dans le coffre, l'épée est à vous, promit-il.

Cela sembla décider le gobelin qui saisit leurs mains jointes et ils disparurent de la plage tous les quatre.


	9. Gringotts

_Bonjour à tous ^^_

_Voilà un peu d'action, même si le plus gros reste à venir. J'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux, car je le trouvais vraiment imposant. Coupé ainsi il est plus court que le précédent mais est quand même plus long que les premiers, j'espère que ça vous ira. _

_Encore un merci pour vos review, j'espère avoir répondu à tout, vos petits mots ravissent mon cœur et inspirent mes doigts qui vous pondent des chapitres avec joie.  
_

_Pour les guests, je suis toujours aussi frustrée de ne pas pouvoir répondre. Lunya, j'ai moi même galéré pour me faire un compte sur ce site (je suis une bille en anglais et tout est en anglais ) mais j'ai eu recours à un site qui te livre le mode d'emploi de comment faire un compte ici. En tapant "fanfiction mode d'emploi" sur google, ce sera le premier lien que tu trouveras et il t'explique tout. (désolée il me semble que je n'ai pas le droit de mettre de lien dans mes fic et je n'ai aucune façon de pouvoir communiquer avec toi pour te le fournir, je t'aurais bien expliqué pas à pas comment faire mais sans pouvoir communiquer, cela va être difficile )_

_ A tous les guests, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire, nous autres, auteurs de fanfiction, adorons vous répondre (enfin moi en tout cas ) A tous ceux qui passent sans laisser d'avis, je ne mords pas ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot ou deux ^^_

_Sinon parenthèse, l'inspiration m'est tombée juste avant ma sieste l'autre jour (le travail du matin me fait tomber comme une mouche) et j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic. Complètement différente, sans reprise. Promis je ne laisse pas tomber celle là, mais je vais sûrement pas tarder à poster le début de l'autre, pour avoir vos avis et conseils avisés car l'idée me plaît bien mais je ne sais pas comment elle sera accueillie ^^' _

_Bon, parenthèse finie, trêve de blabla, place au chapitre._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

L'allée des embrumes portait bien son nom. Des ruelles pavées, à s'en tordre les chevilles à chaque pas, des vieux murs de pierre, couvert d'affiche avec la tête de Harry Potter promettant une récompense, une brume hostile, à vous en piquer les yeux, des feuilles mortes qui volaient, à vous en donner des frissons dans le dos, et des petites allées tordues, à vous y perdre comme dans le pire des labyrinthes. Non, décidément, cet endroit n'était pas accueillant.

Ils avaient atterri dans une impasse. Sombre, obscure, et sans aucun étonnement, embrumée. Hermione fit quelques pas hésitants, observant les lieux alentours et se figea un instant en voyant un homme passer. Grand gabarit, cape noire, petits yeux vicieux. Ses doigts se serrèrent machinalement sur son petit sac qui contenait probablement plus de chose que sa maison alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dessus. Mais à la place, il s'arrêta et s'inclina. Ce qu'il dit ne lui parvint même pas alors que la peur qu'il réalise qui elle était et la tue d'un mouvement de baguette la tétanisait. Ou pire, la torture. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que s'incliner, ne se rendant qu'à peine compte qu'elle venait de le saluer d'une façon stupide, elle finit par tourner les talons et rejoignit Harry.

- Granger, tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ? grogna Malefoy.

- Malefoy, tempéra aussitôt Harry.

- Il a raison. Vous êtes Bellatrix Lestrange, éclata le gobelin. On ne dit pas bonjour, et chassez cet air terrifié de votre visage. Si vous nous trahissez, autant nous trancher la gorge tout de suite avec cette épée, c'est compris ?

- Pardon, s'excusa Hermione en se ressaisissant, fermant les yeux un instant. J'ai agi bêtement.

Harry lui laissa une seconde, voyant bien qu'elle s'était laissée submerger un bref instant. Elle était forte et courageuse, elle ne flanchait pas mais il lui accorda juste quelques secondes. N'importe qui avait le droit d'être ébranlé après leur journée d'hier. Et celle de la veille. Et ces derniers mois en fait, songea Harry. Il comprenait, que la peur, parfois, juste un instant, pouvait gagner. Alor sil lui laissa le temps de la repousser, de la combattre comme il le faisait lui-même à chaque seconde de chaque jour depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le terrier. Le visage de Bellatrix retrouva une expression plus normale. Hermione gagnait. Contre la peur. Comme lui. Comme les jours précédents. Et il ne pouvait qu'espérer gagner encore un peu.

- Allons-y, finit-il par dire pour enclencher le mouvement.

Il se baissa, Gripsec grimpant sur son dos et Hermione les couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité avant de se mettre en route, s'engageant dans les allées avant de gagner la rue principale. Elle se rendit vite compte que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à elle sous cette apparence, que la peur était superflue, que la crainte n'existait plus soudain, pas pour elle. En marchant dans la rue, les gens s'écartaient, baissaient les yeux, sursautaient, avaient peur, changeaient de direction. C'était elle qui apportait la crainte. Certains la saluaient en s'inclinant légèrement. Le respect par la peur et la torture. C'était dérangeant, anormal et elle frémissait à l'idée des méfaits que cette femme dont elle avait l'apparence avait pu commettre au long de sa vie. Il devait falloir faire preuve d'une sacrée dose de cruauté et de sadisme pour que les gens aient peur juste à votre vue, sursaute à l'entente de votre nom. Mais Hermione n'en doutait pas. Elle avait vu de trop près de quoi elle était capable.

- Tiens-toi droite. Et n'aie pas l'air si incertaine.

La voix de Drago Malefoy était proche. Il se tenait à sa droite immédiate. Marchant dans ses pas, juste derrière son épaule. Elle aurait presque pu sentir son souffle. Et il avait parlé si bas que seule elle aurait pu l'entendre. Elle tenta d'appliquer ses conseils dictés froidement. Il connaissait Bellatrix, il vivait avec elle après tout, il l'avait beaucoup côtoyé. Et il prenait la peine de lui donner des conseils, elle serait folle de ne pas les écouter alors qu'elle avait peur à chaque nouveau pas de faire une erreur.

- Et arrête de trébucher, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes.

Elle soupira. Comme si c'était facile. Ils atteignirent finalement l'entrée de la banque et les grandes doubles portes s'ouvrirent devant eux. Elle s'engagea dans le hall, ignorant où était Harry et détestant cette sensation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui se tenait juste derrière elle, un peu à sa droite et qui arborait un visage impassible, digne d'un aristocrate et d'un mangemort. Elle supporta chaque regard de chaque gobelin attelé à travailler là et qui levait les yeux à son passage. Se bornant à avoir une expression la plus froide possible, à tenter de ne pas avoir peur, à se faire passer pour cette folle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau du gobelin qui était censé accueillir et Hermione n'osa pas s'avouer qu'elle était presque étonnée qu'il n'y ait eu encore aucune attaque, qu'ils soient toujours vivants. Mais le gobelin ne leva pas les yeux vers eux, ne sembla pas les voir et Hermione fut désarçonnée. Elle se demanda un instant quoi faire, chercha Harry du regard mais rencontra celui de Drago qui hocha la tête, d'un geste imperceptible. Sans s'expliquer vraiment pourquoi, elle comprit. Bellatrix n'aimerait pas être ignorée et le ferait savoir. Inspirant fortement, elle se détourna de Drago Malefoy et posa son regard sur le gobelin en se raclant la gorge fortement.

- Je souhaite entrer dans ma chambre forte, déclara-t-elle.

Cela ne fit même pas les yeux au gobelin qui lui demanda simplement et tranquillement ses papiers d'identité. Elle jeta un nouveau regard derrière son épaule et vit Malefoy arrondir imperceptiblement les yeux. Elle pouvait faire mieux que cela, semblait-il dire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espéra bien comprendre.

- Je doute fort que cela soit nécessaire, s'agaça-t-elle froidement, d'une voix qu'elle espéra implacable.

Cela sembla faire réagir le gobelin qui leva les yeux de ce qu'il écrivait et se redressa en la voyant.

- Mme Lestrange.

Elle plissa les yeux, tentant d'arborer une expression à la fois contrariée et menaçant, ignorant totalement ce que cela donnait sur son visage d'emprunt. Elle en déduisit que ce n'était pas convaincant quand il s'éloigna et tenta de se rattraper.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse attendre.

_Ils savent que c'est une imposture. Ils ont été avertis_, raisonna la voix de Gripsec, tellement basse qu'elle fut incapable de la situer.

Des gardes s'avançaient, certains gobelins leur jetaient des regards en coin et cela sentait mauvais. Et le liquide dans ses veines prit à nouveau une couleur de peur. Parce qu'ici, il n'y avait pas de fuite possible. Des gardes à l'entrée, sur les côtés. Se faire démasquer serait très dangereux. L'autre revint, avec un autre à ses côtés et lui demanda de présenter sa baguette.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- C'est vraiment ridicule, appuya Malefoy d'un ton qui jeta un froid glacial, bien plus efficace que celui d'Hermione.

- C'est dans le règlement, tenta d'expliquer le gobelin. Vous comprenez bien que dans le climat actuel, cela s'avère nécessaire.

- Non, décréta la voix d'Hermione trop chevrotante.

- Il est hors de question qu'une sorcière de sang pure mette sa baguette entre les mains d'une créature comme vous, ajouta Drago Malefoy sans même prendre la peine de cacher l'insulte sous-jacente.

- Je crains, de devoir insister.

- Si elle sort cette baguette, ce ne sera pas pour vous la confier, menaça Malefoy. Nous avons été exempté de toutes formalités depuis un moment déjà. Dois-je vous rappeler qui est au pouvoir ? Dois-je vous rappeler ces règles ? Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez voulu soumettre un sang pur à vos vérifications ridicules ?

La voix était menaçante, mais glaciales, implacable, autoritaire. Il ne doutait de rien. Il se comportait soudain en seigneur et maître et Hermione dû s'empêcher de le fixer avec stupeur, occupée plutôt à se concentrer pour prendre une expression furieuse, qui appuierait ce qu'il disait.

- Mr Malefoy, tenta le gobelin en levant les mains en signe de paix.

- Dois-je vraiment, après notre visite, aller lui dire que vous agissez toujours avec une condescendance qui ne sied pas avec votre espèce ? Il vit chez nous, cela me serait aisé, mais souhaiter vous vraiment qu'il revienne, à nouveau. Il n'aime pas perdre son temps à se répéter.

Il y'eut un long silence, un long échange de regard entre Drago MAlefoy, le gobelin, et Hermione qui tentait de sauver la face, d'appuyer les paroles de Drago Malefoy qu'Harry fixait avec une stupeur muette sous sa cape. Et soudain, le gobelin jeta un regard à son second qui hocha la tête, avant de céder.

- Entendu Mme lestrange. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils suivirent. Sans chercher davantage. Hermione tentant de cacher sa stupéfaction d'arriver à l'étape suivante. Ainsi que celle de Drago Malefoy les aidant à passer cette première étape. Le soulagement remplaça la terreur mais elle tenta de garder sa concentration, c'était loin d'être fini. Ils descendirent des escaliers et arrivèrent dans une salle vide, sans garde, juste un petit quai. Leur accompagnateur activa une sécurité et le wagon ne tarda pas à arriver.

- C'est à vous de jouer maintenant Gripsec, murmura Harry en se baissant.

Le gobelin descendit de son dos et il ôta la cape d'invisibilité avant de pointer la baguette vers le gobelin qui allait hurler aux imposteurs. Mais Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de se taire où il se servait de la baguette. Le gobelin eut une hésitation. Harry perçut exactement le moment où il prit sa décision. Celle d'hurler, d'appeler les gardes. Ce fut instinctif. La voix d'Harry ne fut qu'un murmure inaudible au moment où elle prononça le sort. Le regard du gobelin s'embrouilla. Il sourit soudain et resta juste là alors que Gripsec s'installait aux commandes du wagonnet. Ils l'embarquèrent, à l'arrière, pour ne pas donner l'alerte. Et l'engin se mit en branle.

- Un impérium Potter, je serais presque impressionné, se moqua Drago Malefoy.

Hermione et Harry s'accrochaient au wagon qui fonçait déjà à toute allure, concentrés sur la suite, appréhendant déjà l'étape suivante. Parce qu'ils ne prenaient jamais le temps de se réjouir. Quand ils détruisaient un horcruxe, ils n'étaient pas heureux. Juste anxieux de savoir où trouver le prochain. Quand ils s'échappaient, ils n'étaient pas content d'avoir réussi, ils priaient juste pour que ça n'arrive plus. Ils n'y avaient pas de petites victoires. Pour eux, cela ne signifiait rien. La seule victoire serait la mort de Voldemort après la destruction de tous ses horcruxes.

- Je fais ce qu'il faut, trancha Harry avec fermeté sans même le regarder.

Il fallait entrer. Hermione devait rester en vie. Voilà les deux seules vérités qui s'imposaient à lui à cet instant. Il fallait trouver cet horcruxe maudit. Et si pour cela, il devait avoir recours à une magie interdite, si leur but nécessitait un impero, alors il le ferait. La vie était plus importante que la volonté de ce gobelin qui les menaçait. Il détestait avoir recours à ces méthodes. Mais l'idée d'Hermione torturée, ou tuée était infiniment plus détestable. Il avait fait son choix. Le reste ne regardait que sa conscience. Il pouvait apprendre à vivre avec des remords. Il ne pouvait pas apprendre à vivre sans Hermione, ou avec l'échec de la guerre.

Le rail était tordu, le wagon fonçait, tournait, s'adaptait et passa soudain devant une cascade aux paillettes comme dorées qui accrocha leurs regards. Pas curieux, mais méfiants. Ici, il fallait se méfier de son ombre. Gringotts n'était pas réputé pour repousser les voleurs sur juste des rumeurs ou du vent. Personne n'était jamais parvenu à forcer le moindre coffre ici. Alors les regards n'étaient jamais curieux, ou triomphants. Juste méfiants. Gripsec sembla s'agiter et Harry sentit que le peu de chance qu'ils avaient eu jusque-là était en train de tourner. Ils avaient plus que raison de se méfier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il voulait se préparer, savoir ce qu'il allait avoir à affronter, encore. Connaître la prochaine épreuve. La baguette dans une main, il était prêt à se battre. Le wagon tourna, pirouetta et soudain, il passa sous la cascade. L'eau était glacée et il entendit le souffle d'Hermione se couper, le grognement mécontent de Malefoy. Et le wagon freina brutalement alors qu'il se remettait à peine de la sensation de froid qui s'était abattu sur lui. Il vit Gripsec lâcher les commandes alors qu'une sorte de tige pointait à l'avant du wagon. Il s'avéra que c'était une lanterne, qui se mit à tourner, un peu comme un phare guidant les bateaux. Puis le bruit suivit. Une alarme. Les sièges s'abaissèrent et il commença à tomber.

Il ne voyait pas le sol. La chute était vertigineuse. Mortelle. Ils tombaient. Rapidement. Silencieusement. L'air lui mordait le visage. Amenait des armes dans ses yeux. Ses organes semblaient déménager. Puis il distingua la roche. Au loin d'abord. Qui se rapprochait. Trop vite. Et il eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Cherchant une idée. Une idée qui jaillirait dans les cinq secondes qui lui restaient à vivre. L'idée de la mort imminente était devenue presque quotidienne, tellement elle était souvent présente. C'était comme si elle s'ancrait peu à peu en lui, dans tout son être. Même dans un moment banal désormais, ça lui collait à la peau. La mort pouvait arriver, n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Il fallait toujours l'attendre au tournant, pour pouvoir la contrer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comme à cet instant précis.

- Arresto momento.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était à cinq centimètres du sol, figé dans les airs, immobile devant la roche sur laquelle il aurait dû s'écraser. Et il décréta qu'il adorait la voix d'Hermione. Définitivement. Elle chassait sa folie, ses angoisses et aujourd'hui, elle venait de chasser la mort elle-même. Le sortilège relâcha la pressions sur leurs corps immobiles, ils se retrouvèrent au sol, en vie, mouillés mais entiers et il bénit la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne cessait de le sauver, de toutes les façons possibles, elle sauvait son corps, son cœur, son âme et sa raison. Il leva les yeux alors que les autres se relevaient déjà et aperçut au loin le wagon, qui sonnait toujours, repartir en marche arrière. Il se releva et se figea en voyant Hermione qui n'était plus qu'Hermione.

- Tu es redevenu toi-même.

- La cascade des enchantements, lâcha Gripsec. Elle efface tous les enchantements. Ça peut être fatal.

Et avant que quiconque puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, leur accompagnateur commença à s'indigner. Les traiter de voleur. Les incendier. Les insulter. S'en prit à Gripsec. Ce fut instinctif. Le sortilège impardonnable s'abattit de nouveau sur lui et il redevint soumis et docile alors qu'Harry se tournait vers les autres. Hermione, redevenue elle-même, Drago qui remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements tout aussi trempés.

- J'espère qu'il y avait un autre moyen de sortir d'ici, lâcha Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Autrefois, Harry se serait attendu à un sarcasme du genre "brillant plan Potter" mais cela lui confirma que son camarade était comme lui, changé par cette guerre. Il n'était plus que le petit arrogant de première année à Poudlard, il y avait autre chose derrière ces apparences qu'il se donnait. Il demeura tout de même impassible quand Gripsec avoua que non, pas d'autres moyens à sa connaissance. Mais il n'y eut qu'un soupir exaspéré du blond et Harry releva la tête pour chercher une direction quand un grondement retentit, raisonnant dans les cavités rocheuses où ils avaient atterris.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe, souffla Hermione en s'approchant de lui, toujours mal à l'aise dans ses talons.

- On n'est plus très loin, répondit Gripsec en les menant sur un chemin un peu escarpé, les obligeant à s'accrocher au mur de roche pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Pas très loin était effectivement une appellation correcte. Mais pas tout à fait exacte. Car si la chambre était proche, entre elle et eux, Harry découvrit qu'il y avait un dragon. Couvert de chaîne, sa peau blanche et enchaîné aux murs, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Mais il était là. Un dragon. Une journée comme une autre dans la vie d'Harry Potter. Il devait sauver le monde et la destinée plaçait un dragon entre lui et sa possibilité de sauver le monde. Ce qui était ironique, songea-t-il, c'est que ce n'était même pas la pire des choses qui barrait sa route. Et de loin.

- Tenez, prenez ça.

Gripsec tendit un objet que Malefoy saisit aussitôt en fixant le dragon. Drago Malefoy et les créatures magiques, ce n'était pas deux choses qui semblaient aller ensemble. Il ne montra aucune peur, ne fit pas un pas en arrière mais garda les yeux sur le dragon, alors que le gobelin prenait un second objet dans une caisse en bois et il le laissa passer devant. Drago Malefoy n'était pas connu pour être courageux, en particulier avec les créatures magiques. Le dragon se tourna soudain vers eux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si pâle qu'Hermione pensa dans un premier temps qu'il était aveugle. Mais il posa ses même yeux sur eux et se releva aussitôt en rugissant, annihilant sa théorie la seconde suivante. Il avança vers eux et Harry et Hermione reculèrent d'un pas prudent mais Gripsec agita l'engin qui émit un bruit étrange. Aussitôt le dragon se terra contre le mur, véritablement terrifié. Ce qui se comprit quand le gobelin expliqua qu'ils l'avaient dressé et que pour lui, ce bruit spécifique était synonyme de souffrance.

Hermione fut aussitôt indignée. Oubliant que sans ça, ce dragon l'aurait sûrement dévorée ou brûlée, elle trouva cela intolérable, répugnant. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelles sortes de personne pouvaient faire ça à un animal aussi noble et si indomptable ? C'était abject, vil et odieux. Le torturer au point qu'il avait désormais peur d'un simple son. C'était méprisable Elle sursauta alors que la main d'Harry se refermait sur son poignet, la forçant à avancer. Gripsec était en tête et Malefoy agitait le deuxième engin pour leur permettre le passage. Et dans un autre contexte, cette vision de Malefoy agitant un objet étrange les aurait sans doute fait tiquer ou hausser un sourcil. Mais toute leur attention était retenue par ce dragon.

- C'est barbare, rugit-elle en direction de Gripsec alors qu'ils traversaient la petite salle où se trouvait le dragon.

Il gémissait, pleurait et se recroquevillait au coin opposé où il se trouvait et elle en fut tout autant indignée, révulsée et triste. C'était cruel. Elle songea un instant à le libérer, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais les doigts d'Harry sur son poignet lui rappelèrent qu'il était sa priorité. Alors elle détourna les yeux avec regret et suivit la tête du groupe vers le couloir. Il était long, sombre, étroit. Pour l'atteindre, ils furent obligés de monter quelques marches, atteignant une alcôve. Malefoy y déposa l'objet repousse dragon et ils s'engagèrent dans l'étroit passage. Des portes s'alignaient à l'infini, se distinguant à peine dans les murs épais de granit. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. Gripsec s'arrêta devant la troisième ou quatrième porte et leur indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra en observant la porte. Juste derrière cette porte, cette épaisse muraille, il y avait un horcruxe. Un objet de plus à détruire. Un pas en avant vers la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Malgré la peur, la terreur, l'horreur qui les envahissaient un peu plus chaque jour, qui menaçait de les noyer, il y avait toujours au milieu de tout ça, cette minuscule lueur d'espoir. Qui faisait qu'ils continuaient, qu'ils n'abandonnaient pas. Et à cet instant, cette minuscule lueur d'espoir grandit un peu. Peut-être pas pour très longtemps. Mais elle fut un peu plus vive à l'idée qu'il allait encore en détruire un. Demain ce serait autrement, mais il la savoura, juste une seconde, alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle flamboyait en lui. Même si ce n'était qu'une toute petite flamme. Il en profita. Puis, Gripsec obligea l'autre gobelin à poser la main sur la porte et la chambre forte s'ouvrit.


	10. A dos de dragon

_Bonjour à tous (ou bonsoir ^^')_

_Alors encore un peu d'action, et ce n'est pas fini. Même si ce chapitre a quelque chose qui manque mais je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus malgré cinq relectures. Donc si un détail, une phrase vous fait tiquer, n'hésitez pas car je trouve vraiment qu'il y a un manque._

_Ensuite, je vous dois quelques explications. Alors attention, j'ai entièrement et totalement honte de moi ^^". Je ne suis pas douée et la suite le prouve. Vous avez du voir qu'un chapitre s'est ajouté mais que le dernier est identique à celui qu'il était. En fait, durant ma publication, j'ai sauté un chapitre. Oui, oui, en publiant, j'en ai oublié un. Je me fait honte. Imaginez ma tronche quand j'ai remarqué ça XD Du coup, je l'ai rajouté. C'est le chapitre 7 alias localisation. Si l'envie vous prends de revenir un peu en arrière. Surtout que du coup, la transition était un peu étrange. Alors que là, vous verrez le réveil d'Harry, la discussion avec le gobelin et avec Drago surtout ^^ C'est dans ce chapitre (manquant) qu'on entrevoit ses raisons d'agir qui vont suivre dans les chapitres suivants. Je m'excuse encore pour mon oubli que je ne m'explique toujours pas ^^'_

_Merci pour vos review (qui du coup sont décalées mais bon, passons) Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre cette semaine mais merci à delphine03, 77Hildegard et malau911 pour leur fidélité et votre suivi. Lunya, j'espère que tu arriveras sans trop de mal à faire un compte. Merci en tout cas. Contente que Drago te plaise. Je voulais le rendre un peu plus homme et je l'imagine bien comme ça, assez froid, après sa cohabitation avec Voldemort. Il sera plus développé dans les prochains chapitres ^^ J'espère que le dragon te plaît (même s'il manque d'épisme à mon goût ^^")_

_ça y'est, je suis au bout de mon blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture. _

_Alors bonne lecture_.

* * *

Ils entrèrent sans attendre, le dragon pointant sa tête au bout du couloir et la porte se referma aussitôt derrière eux, les sécurités s'enclenchant dans un bruit lugubre qui raisonna dans le silence de la chambre forte. Ils étaient dans le noir. Aucune lumière. Mais le coffre avait une odeur typique d'or, une odeur métallique qui prenait à la gorge. Le sortilège lumos fut invoqué et les baguettes d'Harry et d'Hermione, qui était en fait celle de Drago Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, leur firent assez de lumière pour qu'ils voient ce qui les entourait. De l'or. Sous toutes ses formes. Monétaire, coupe, bijoux, chandeliers. Tout ici n'était que richesse indécente et profusion d'or révoltante.

Leurs regards se balada sur la richesse présente dans cette chambre mais qui les laissa tous indifférents. Pas des voleurs très typiques. Mais ils étaient là pour quelque chose en particulier. Harry s'avança donc, à pas prudents, évitant les piles d'or et d'objet, à la recherche de ce qui pourrait être un horcruxe.

- Alors Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

Il hocha presque aussitôt la tête. Il ne savait pas où il était. Mais il pouvait le sentir. Non. Il le ressentait. Il était là. Il trouvait comme une résonnance en lui. Son regard se balada sur les objets alentours alors que la sensation s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il avançait. Puis il se figea. C'était une coupe. Elle n'était vraiment pas grande. Elle trônait dans une arcane creusée dans le mur. En hauteur. Comme un objet de collection. Ce qu'elle était. Jusqu'au moment où Voldemort y avait mis un morceau de son âme. Et depuis, elle n'était plus qu'un objet maléfique. Plein de magie noire, contaminée par l'âme mutilée d'un être abject.

- Je l'ai, déclara-t-il sans lâcher le dit objet du regard.

Il entendit un bruit, un objet qui tombe. Suivit du même qui se répéta, encore et encore. Mais il fut incapable de se détourner de la coupe, son unique but à cet instant. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce que chaque horcruxe semblait l'appeler personnellement, lui susurrer des choses à l'oreille, qu'il ne comprenait même pas, ou parce que cette coupe maléfique représentait sa chance de sauver le monde sorcier. Malgré tout ça, derrière lui, les bruits se multipliaient, de chute, et il eut soudain un sentiment d'urgence qui s'accentua avec les paroles du gobelin.

- Ils ont ajouté le maléfice de gémino, s'exclama gripsec, tout ce que vous touchez se multiplie.

Lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit Hermione et Malefoy reculer vers la porte, alors que plusieurs objets se multiplier encore et encore à leurs pieds, montant rapidement. Et dès qu'Hermione en effleura un de la main, elle la retira vivement, brûlée. Maléfice de Flagrance. Le danger devint réel, plus oppressant et le sentiment d'urgence d'Harry s'amplifia, gonfla, l'envahit.

- L'épée Hermione, cria Harry.

Elle lui lança presque aussitôt alors que les objets leur arrivait déjà aux genoux et Harry commença à les escalader pour atteindre son but. Il trébucha rapidement, se redressa tant bien que mal et abandonna rapidement l'idée de rester debout. Chaque fois que sa main, en tentant de le garder en équilibre, touchait un objet, il se brulait. Mais il se fichait de la douleur, de la difficulté. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était cette coupe qui raisonnait. Le niveau d'or montait rapidement, Malefoy reculait encore quand Hermione réagit enfin.

- Ne bouge plus. Il ne faut plus bouger.

Contre toute attente, il s'immobilisa et l'or autour d'eux se stabilisa, leur arrivant déjà aux épaules. Mais Harry continuait de monter tant bien que mal. Il rampait presque sur la montagne d'or. Essayant de grimper, de trouver des appuis. Il tendit l'épée. Essaya de glisser la lame dans la hanse. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il devait l'atteindre. L'avoir. Tout son corps tendu par l'effort, chaque muscle contracté fut peu à peu enfoui sous la montagne d'or. Mais ça lui était égal. Malgré sa difficulté à respirer, son corps douloureux sous l'effort, la position instable, tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était atteindre cette coupe. Elle fut finalement sur sa lame alors qu'il disparaissait, qu'il n'était plus visible, enfoui sous l'or.

Il jaillit de la montagne d'or comme une furie. Relançant le maléfice qui amenait les objets à se dupliquer. Il s'écroula lamentablement dans la pile d'or, perdant l'équilibre qu'il avait trop instable et faillit jurer en perdant la coupe. Mais il ne la perdit pas de vue. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux et tendit le bras pour la récupérer. Pas assez vite. Une main se referma dessus. Pas humaine.

- On avait un marché Gripsec, gronda-t-il en voyant le gobelin.

- L'épée contre la coupe, trancha celui-ci.

Harry n'hésita pas. Il ne voyait déjà presque plus Hermione et Malefoy tentait tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'or. Alors il lui envoya l'épée et rattrapa la coupe, toujours couché sur la pile d'or qui se dupliquait. Et le gobelin fit ce qu'il redoutait. Il les trahit.

- J'ai dit que je vous aiderais à entrer, mais pas que je vous aiderais à sortir.

Il appliqua la main de l'autre gobelin sur la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt alors qu'Harry prenait conscience que Gripsec allait les doubler. Le tas d'or les emporta en dehors de la chambre alors qu'il se déversait et envahissait le couloir. Le gobelin, qui était tout du long resté collé contre la porte, ne fut pas emporté par le flot d'or. Et lorsqu'Harry parvint enfin à se relever, ce traitre était déjà en train de traverser le hall du dragon avec son petit objet qui faisait un bruit étrange. Il s'élança et l'observa traverser avec fureur.

Derrière, Malefoy s'extirpa avec une moue contrariée et attrapa l'épaule d'Hermione qui se faisait emporter. Ils rejoignirent Harry, assistant au départ du gobelin, impuissants. Il criait au voleur à un groupe qui arrivait là. Sûrement alerté par le wagon. Des gardes, et quelques gobelins, une dizaine d'êtres au total. Présents uniquement pour empêcher le vol et tuer les voleurs. Alors l'assaut commença. Les sortilèges se mirent à leur pleuvoir dessus. Harry et Malefoy se refugièrent derrière une colonne en pierre, Hermione derrière une autre, juste en haut du petit promontoire, Le Dragon empêchait le groupe de les rejoindre et les empêchait aussi de sortir.

- On ne peut pas rester là, s'écria Hermione accolée à sa colonne, serrant sa baguette dans une main et son sac dans une autre. Qui a une idée ?

La pierre, agressée par les coups, les entourait de poussière et le seul chemin qu'ils avaient de libre était le couloir. Qui ne menait sans doute nulle part. Le seul chemin était celui barré par ses hommes selon Gripsec. Harry s'était déjà remis à chercher, une idée. Ils avaient l'horcruxe, maintenant il fallait survivre assez longtemps pour le détruire. Pour survivre, il fallait sortir de là. Et ils n'avaient pas établi le moindre plan pour cela, comptant à tort sur Gripsec, ce forban. La colère bataillait la place en lui aux côtés de la peur et de la détermination.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui es censée être le génie Granger ? Lâcha Malefoy en haussant un sourcil, son mécontentement marqué par une ride entre ses sourcils.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris avant de se reporter à Hermione qui lui répondait naturellement.

- J'en ai une mais il faut être complétement malade. Réducto.

Le sortilège qu'elle hurla fit sauter la barrière qui les empêchait de tomber dans le vide. L'endroit où ils étaient se trouvant légèrement en hauteur de la salle où se trouvait le dragon et des gardes qui se trouvait en face, de l'autre côté de l'énorme animal. Puis elle courut dans le couloir. Harry et Malefoy échangèrent un regard perplexe. Sauf qu'elle repassa et sauta dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle s'accrocha au dragon, ils échangèrent un nouveau regard. Elle est tarée, semblait dire l'un, mais brillante, consentait l'autre. Et pas forcément dans le sens qu'on pensait.

- Alors, vous venez ?

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'hésitèrent, contre toute attente. Ce dragon était leur porte de sortie. Alors ils sautèrent, tentant d'éviter les sortilèges qui pleuvaient. Ils s'accrochèrent aux piques de l'encolure du dragon. Hermione fit sauter la chaîne d'un coup de baguette alors que le dragon se défendait contre les hommes qui tentaient de l'approcher. La peur coulait en discontinue dans leurs veines. Portée aussi par l'adrénaline. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir, tout était instinctif. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas se faire attraper. Lorsque le dragon réalisa qu'il n'était plus attaché, son regard se porta aussitôt sur la toute petite source de lumière qui se trouvait tout en haut. Et alors, il commença à escalader les murs, Harry, Hermione et Malefoy accrochés aux piques de son encolure. Il grimpait. A la recherche d'une sortie. Il saisissait la chance qu'Hermione venait de lui donner. Et il représentait leur seule chance de sortie pour eux. Il brisa des rails au passage, empêchant leurs poursuivants d'utiliser les wagons. Rien ne semblait arrêter son ascension laborieuse mais efficace. La lumière se faisait plus proche, plus vive.

- A ton avis, il y a quoi là-haut ? Cria Harry en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces.

- J'espère rien du tout, pria Hermione à haute voix.

- Quoi qu'il y ait, personne n'arrêtera un dragon, intervint Malefoy avec un calme étonnant.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de se raccrocher plus fort.

- Il n'a pas tort, admit Harry amenant un presque sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Qui sourirait sur l'encolure d'un dragon ? Mais l'idée le fit sourire aussi. Parce que Malefoy n'avait pas tort. Qui arrêterait une telle bête ? Ils n'allaient pas tarder à avoir leur réponse. La lumière les aveuglait presque. Le dragon la sentait proche, ils sentaient ses muscles frémirent sous eux. Il était fébrile. Et le fait que sa tête ne passe absolument pas dans le trou d'où la lumière provenait ne le fit même pas hésiter un millième de seconde. Il força. Et brisa tout.

Ses trois passagers protégèrent leurs visages au creux de leurs bras, s'accrochant aux piques, évitant tant bien que mal les débris de roche qui tombaient sur eux et le dragon. Et en rouvrant les yeux, il s'avéra qu'ils se trouvaient dans le hall de la banque. Qui n'avait plus du tout le même aspect qu'à leur entrée. Certains gobelins le fixaient avec stupeur, beaucoup fuyaient et les voyant courir, le dragon souffla son feu. Comme pour se venger. Et Hermione ne se sentit pas désolée pour eux.

Le regard trop clair du dragon chercha la lumière et il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, renversant l'opulent lustre qui brillait, trop ostentatoire, le réduisit en miette et le verre de la coupole, qui surplombait le bâtiment, fut rapidement un souvenir alors que le dragon émergeait enfin à l'air libre, laborieusement toujours. Il trébuchait souvent mais parvint à se hisser sur le toit. Et une fois qu'il y fut, il dressa la tête et ferma les yeux, savourant le vent, l'air libre, le souffle court. Comme satisfait d'être là. Simplement dehors.

- Et maintenant ? s'écria Harry.

Hermione jeta un sortilège pour toute réponse. Il fallait qu'il décolle. Et il décolla. Mais un dragon enfermé dans des grottes souterraines, pendant sûrement des années, ça ne vole pas aussi bien que ça devrait. Il détruisit pas mal de cheminées, de toit, avant d'enfin parvenir à prendre un peu d'altitude. Ils furent bientôt au-dessus de Londres, alors que l'animal trouvait un peu de stabilité et leurs mains transies de froid restèrent fermement agrippés aux piques malgré la position plus en équilibre qu'il avait, vu qu'ils étaient à hauteur d'aile du dragon, simplement couché sur lui.

- C'était complètement fou, lâcha Malefoy d'un ton neutre, ramenant les regards sur lui. Mais brillant.

- Personne n'arrête un dragon, approuva Harry en jetant un regard fier à Hermione.

- Personne n'arrête un dragon, confirma le blond.

- Ce qui va nous poser un problème quand il s'agira d'en descendre, finit par faire remarquer la jeune femme.

- Heureusement que tu es brillante, rappela Harry, amenant un sourire un peu chancelant sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Est-ce que votre vie ressemble à ça tous les jours depuis que vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard ? demanda soudain Malefoy.

- Tu veux dire, commença Harry en échangeant un regard avec Hermione, presque malicieux. Chevaucher des dragons et cambrioler des banques ?

- Non, d'habitude c'est plus thalasso et spa mais Harry s'ennuyait ce matin.

Il ignora d'où venait la réponse d'Hermione mais Harry sourit. Cela le choqua presque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le sourire en coin que Malefoy tenta de dissimuler presque aussitôt. Ils ne plaisantaient plus beaucoup avec Hermione. Les plaisanteries, c'était le truc de Ron. Sans lui, c'était différent. Alors il ignorait si c'était l'adrénaline, l'euphorie d'avoir réussi cette mission suicidaire, la présence de Malefoy mais il se laissa aller à sourire. Ils avaient réussis.

Ils volèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Londres disparaissent sous eux. Derrière les nuages. Le froid les mordit, leurs mains furent rapidement glacées par le vent et l'air froid des hauteurs. Mais sans solution pour en descendre, ils restèrent agrippés, usant de toutes leurs forces. Le dragon finit par perdre de l'altitude et en apercevant le gigantesque lac qu'il allait survoler, Harry regarda les deux autres.

- On va descendre là, cria-t-il pour couvrir le vent qui leur battait aux oreilles.

- Quoi ? Comment ? Demanda Hermione.

- On va sauter !

- Hors de question de retourner dans la flotte, se récria Malefoy avec une moue contrariée qui se marquait juste par une ride entre les sourcils.

- Si tu préfères rester sur le dragon, libre à toi, rétorqua Harry.

Le blond retrouva son air impassible et Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant, décréta le brun.

Et les trois silhouettes glissèrent du dragon pour plonger dans le lac aux eaux trop froides. Et Harry décida que l'eau froide, il fallait qu'il songe à arrêter. Mais il n'alla pas plus loin car au moment de remonter à la surface, la colère le submergea et le fit couler. Elle s'empara de son être entier, son crâne lui donna l'impression qu'il allait exploser alors que la fureur coulait dans ses veines. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Il vit le visage du lord, la bague que Dumbledore avait détruite, le médaillon de serpentard, le journal de Jedusor. Les horcruxes qu'il avait anéantis. Il sentit sa fureur lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'Harry venait de voler durant l'heure précédente. Il tenta de remonter à la surface, crachant l'eau qu'il avait commencé à avaler, tentant de repousser cette colère qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il se remit à nager dès qu'il parvint à s'en débarrasser et tenta de rattraper Malefoy et Hermione, gagnant la rive quelques secondes après eux. Il tremblait. De froid et de fatigue. Rester accroché à un dragon n'était pas de tout repos. Mais il les rattrapa. Il devait prévenir Hermione.

- Il sait, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante de froid. Vous-savez-qui. Il sait pourquoi on est entré chez Gringotts, il sait ce qu'on a pris. Il sait qu'on cherche les horcruxes.

- Tu es encore entré dans sa tête ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'ils avançaient sur la rive, s'éloignant du lac, Malefoy dans leurs pas.

- Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher, se défendit Harry. Je l'ai vu, ça s'impose à moi.

- Et qu'as-tu vu ? Se résigna Hermione alors qu'ils tremblaient en s'avançant plus loin, parmi les hautes herbes.

- Eh bien, il est en colère. Mais il a peur aussi. Il sait que si on trouve et qu'on détruit les horcruxes, on sera en mesure de le tuer. Il ne reculera devant rien pour s'assurer qu'on ne trouvera pas les autres.

Hermione s'arrêta, fouillant son sac pour en sortir une fiole. Elle versa quelques gouttes de son contenu sur les mains d'Harry et enchaîna sur celles de Malefoy qui les tendit sans poser la moindre question, les observant l'un et l'autre, les écoutant. Elle fit de même avec les siennes et les frotta, guérissant leurs brûlures provoquées par le maléfice de Flagrance qu'ils avaient rapidement découvert dans la chambre forte. Chaque objet touché les avait brûlé.

- Ça ne changera pas de notre situation actuelle, constata Hermione, sortant des vêtements de son sac pour qu'ils puissent se changer.

- Il faut trouver le prochain. J'ai entrevu… On aurait dit le symbole de serdaigle. Je pense que c'est un objet lui ayant appartenu. Il faut qu'on trouve ce qui existe encore, lui ayant appartenu.

- Minute Potter, intervint soudain Malefoy, les figeant tous les deux alors qu'Harry passait un polo sec.

Ils le fixèrent tous les deux, se rendant compte qu'ils venaient de parler devant Malefoy, qui n'était au courant de rien de leur quête.

- Vous cherchez ces choses en ignorant totalement ce que c'est ? Demanda Malefoy en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- C'est ça, acquiesça vaguement Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry qui reprit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui, souffla Harry, ses doigts tremblants remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Dans le passé, j'ai toujours pu lire en lui, mais là on dirait que tout se déconnecte Hermione.

- A cause des horcruxes peut-être, murmura celle-ci en ôtant son manteau.

- C'est comme s'il était blessé, ajouta Harry en remettant ses lunettes en place. Il a même l'air plus dangereux.

- Alors il faut continuer, décida Hermione.

- Quelque chose ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, c'est ça qu'il faut trouver.

- En attendant, intervint de nouveau Malefoy en montant la main pour montrer le sweat qu'Hermione avait sorti, le tenant du bout des doigts. Granger tu n'as pas mieux que ça ?

La jeune femme détourna le regard d'Harry pour le poser sur lui et son visage neutre fissuré par une moue légèrement dégoutée.

- Tu n'es pas en train de me demander de sortir un costume de mon sac quand même ? Rétorqua celle-ci en serrant la couverture autour d'elle.

- Je suis sûr que tu as paré à toute possibilité, lâcha Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione le contempla un moment, et soudain, elle sourit, amusée. Cela choqua presque Harry, encore une fois. Et elle sortit sa baguette. Le sweat devint une chemise noire sous le regard satisfait de Malefoy qui consentit enfin à commencer à se changer.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, soupira Harry.

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'élégance t'est inconnue Potter, que je vais t'imiter en étant avec toi, trancha Malefoy. Alors vous pensez vraiment être en mesure de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres en détruisant ses objets ?

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient toujours évité d'en parler à d'autres qu'eux même ou Ron. Que des gens de confiance et encore. Mais Malefoy venait de les aider. Enfin, un peu. Et il était avec eux. Ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux de lui parler de tout ça.

- Oui, finit par dire Harry. On peut le tuer. On va le tuer. Une fois qu'on aura tout détruit.

- Alors je vous aiderais.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Parce que le ton était ferme, sans appel. Et la phrase surtout. Inattendue venant de Malefoy. Malefoy n'était pas de leur côté, ne l'avait pas vraiment été jusque-là. Que ça change n'était pas attendu.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme en le fixant, serrant la couverture autour d'elle.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé au manoir ? Enchaîna Harry, décidé à savoir.

Malefoy sembla hésiter. Un moment. Les observant l'un après l'autre avant de soupirer, comme résigné. Il baissa les yeux en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Parce que s'il existe une personne qui peut mettre fin à l'existence de vous-savez-qui, c'est toi Potter.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu être sous ses ordres, déduisit Hermione en le fixant intensément, comme si elle le disséquait du regard et à son froncement de sourcil, elle sut qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

- Tes parents, ajouta Harry. C'est pour ça, que tu étais là-haut, que tu as désarmé Dumbledore.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas vous contenter de mon offre, s'impatienta Malefoy.

Il laissa tomber sa chemise et Hermione eut juste le temps d'entrevoir la marque sur son bras, noire, tatouage de mort et les lacérations, ancienne cicatrices sur son flanc droit, avant qu'il ne passe la sèche et la referme rapidement. Harry lui, s'était figé, le fixant, tentant de comprendre. Drago Malefoy venait de choisir un camp. Son camp. Il était en train de déclarer qu'il s'alliait avec lui.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse Potter, enchaîna le blond.

- D'accord, pour ton aide, finit par répondre Harry, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Malefoy hocha la tête avant de se détourner, laissant Hermione se changer.

- Je crois qu'il est sérieux Hermione, murmura Harry alors qu'elle passait un jean, jetant au loin sa robe noire.

- Je crois aussi. L'avenir nous le dira.

Elle passait un sweat beige alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. Oui, Malefoy semblait sérieux. Alors Harry se décida à lui donner une chance. Il ne refusait pas d'aide. De toute façon, sans baguette, il ne pourrait pas grand-chose contre eux alors il ne prenait pas de gros risque. Et ce fut décidé, Drago resterait avec eux, au moins encore un petit moment. Il sursauta soudain quand Drago revint vers eux, trop rapidement et les enjoignit à se baisser. Ils lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, dissimulés dans les herbes hautes.

- Un groupe. Je crois qu'un groupe vient par ici.

- Ils ont dû voir le dragon, il n'est pas passé inaperçu, souffla Hermione.

- Il vaut mieux s'en aller, décida Harry.

Il allait prendre la main d'Hermione quand celle-ci poussa un cri et fut propulsée plus loin, touchée par un sortilège. Harry bondit aussitôt, brandissant sa baguette pour faire face à son agresseur, essayant de faire taire sa peur, non pas de mourir mais de l'état d'Hermione qu'il ne pouvait pas vérifier. Les sortilèges se mirent à nouveau à pleuvoir, ils s'échangeaient presque comme des banalités d'usage. Malefoy toujours dissimulé dans les herbes hautes. Ils étaient deux. Des mangemorts. Harry peinait à lutter contre les deux en même temps et reculait en évitant sortilèges et sorts comme il pouvait. Mais ils se rapprochaient.

- Hermione, cria-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vu le sortilège mortel mais déjà l'angoisse revenait s'emparer de lui. Etait-elle blessée ? Inconsciente ? Toute euphorie avait disparue. L'un des mangemort fut soudain stupéfixié et il souffla, comprenant qu'elle venait de se relever, qu'elle venait d'intervenir, de l'aider. Elle revint vers eux à grands pas, le souffle court, boitant légèrement.

- Malefoy, cria-t-elle, attrape mon sac.

Le blond s'empara du dit objet en tentant de rester hors de portée des sortilèges avant de saisir la main tendue d'Harry. Hermione l'attrapa quelques secondes plus tard. Quelques secondes trop tard. Au moment où le mangemort cessait ses attaques et se ruait sur eux alors qu'Harry transplanait, les emmenant tous avec lui.


	11. Allié inattendu

_Bonjour tout le monde ^^_

_Encore un petit peu d'action, mais histoire de dire ^^ Savourez là, parce que ça va se calmer dans les chapitres suivants._

_Pas de grands discours pour cette semaine, désolée d'avoir un peu tardé dans ma publication. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer et me faire pardonner, j'ai par contre beaucoup avancé dans l'histoire en elle même qui totalise 20 chapitres chez moi ^^ et est loin d'être finie._

_Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre, qui amène (avec les suivants) une évolution des relations entre les personnages._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le chaos, ce fut tout ce qu'Harry perçut à leur arrivée. Puis il entraperçut vaguement leur lieu d'arrivée, c'était une ruelle. Sombre. Il avait transplané sans penser à de destination fixe. Il avait vaguement pensé au nom d'une ville. Il semblait qu'ils y étaient. Mais il fut aussitôt projeté plus loin par un sortilège qu'il ne vit pas venir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit de plus, de la situation, du lieu, du mangemort car il fut propulsé de plusieurs mètres, éjecté de la dite ruelle à peine entrevue. Son épaule heurta un poteau, violemment. Electrique lui sembla-t-il. Cela l'arrêta net et amena une décharge de douleur qui traversa son corps et le fit grogner alors qu'il glissait au sol, y tombait sans élégance, sans douceur. Mais il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de prendre le temps d'encaisser. Le mangemort allait forcément lui tomber dessus. Le mangemort qui s'était accroché à eux durant leur transplanage, qui l'avait sans aucun doute reconnu, qui avait été plus rapide qu'eux et avait immédiatement lancé un sortilège à leur arrivée. Sa surprise à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui le fit se relever vivement et il s'immobilisa sous le coup de la douleur, se tenant l'épaule qui n'avait pas apprécié le déplacement. Il posa le regard sur sa blessure, découvrant son polo déchiré, son bras écorché, son épaule dans une position anormale. Mais il se détourna de tout ça, observant le corps d'Hermione qui gisait de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, étendue, il aperçut du sang sous elle. Elle avait heurtée un tas de tôle qui avait été jeté là, en vrac. Lorsqu'il la vit remuer un peu, lorsqu'il vit ses lèvres pousser un gémissement dont le son ne lui parvint pas, il sut qu'elle était en vie, juste un peu amochée, comme lui. Alors il se dirigea vers elle, fixant ce qui les séparait. Entre eux, Malefoy luttait contre le mangemort. Sans magie, au corps à corps, à coups de poings et de pieds. A l'ancienne. Drago Malefoy ne devait pas avoir été touché par le sortilège qui les avait blessés lui et Hermione. Alors il se battait avec le mangemort. Et Malefoy avait le dessus. Il mit le mangemort à terre presque trop aisément. Il se redressa alors que son adversaire, sombrait, inconscient, sous le regard méprisant de l'ancien serpentard qui se baissa pour ramasser la baguette du vaincu. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts puis essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche d'un revers de manche avant de lisser sa chemise d'un geste machinal. Il sembla hésiter, marmonna un sort en direction du mangemort après quelques secondes, le contempla avec mépris. Puis il glissa la baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et se recoiffa comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal.

- Drago.

La voix féminine le figea avant qu'il ne se tourne lentement vers son origine. Hermione Granger était au sol, couchée, l'une de ses mains tendues vers lui. Elle était pâle et son autre main tenait ses côtes, entre ses doigts coulait un filet de sang. Blessée. Suppliante. A sa merci. Et Malefoy, le digne Malefoy qu'il était autrefois, aurait tourné les talons et l'aurait laissé dans sa misère, en ajoutant un "bonne journée, sang de bourbe", ironique, pour l'enfoncer un peu plus. Et Harry, appuyé contre le mur près de là, de son épaule valide, encore chancelant, l'observa, prêt à s'avancer vers Hermione. Il était parvenu à se rapprocher mais souffla un instant. Le temps leur était compté. Alors il attendit que Drago Malefoy s'éloigne pour emmener Hermione loin de tout ça.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Même s'il avait cru le blond tout à l'heure, s'il l'avait pris au sérieux, il ne se cachait pas la vérité. Maintenant qu'il avait une baguette, il allait partir, les quitter, se séparer d'eux. Il n'allait pas se donner la peine de rester avec eux pour une quelconque aide. C'était Malefoy. Il attendit donc un instant, laissant juste le temps à Drago Malefoy de rester le Drago Malefoy qu'il avait toujours été à Poudlard. Un petit con arrogant et prétentieux qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Qui allait tourner les talons parce que ça ne lui apporterait rien de se diriger vers Hermione. Ce n'était pas son amie, ce n'était pas une sang pure. Ce n'était pas une serpentard. Il les avait aidé à Gringott's, c'était leur accord. Rien ne le retenait plus. Il allait pouvoir retourner vers ses parents qu'il tenait à protéger, à garder en vie.

Alors Harry ne put qu'arrondir les yeux en se figeant complètement lorsque Drago se dirigea vers Hermione en jetant un regard méfiant autour de lui. Mais il n'y avait personne à part eux trois et le mangemort inconscient dont il venait d'effacer la mémoire. Il saisit la main tendue d'Hermione qui soupira en observant le visage à l'expression impassible, glacé, de l'aristocrate qui s'agenouillait près d'elle. Il ne la regarda pas, la laissa serrer ses doigts alors qu'il se penchait vers la plaie qui saignait, qui lui donnait cette respiration laborieuse. Mais son visage eut un pli soulagé. Ce n'était pas mortel. Pas superficiel mais pas mortel s'ils s'en occupaient rapidement. Et il s'en occuperait, sans expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être parce elle l'avait appelé Drago.

Ce n'était pas Malefoy là près d'elle. C'était Drago. Drago était différent. La guerre l'avait changé, détruit peu à peu, forgé, comme pour eux. La guerre changeait tout le monde. Plus personne ne semblait comme avant. Personne ne semblait épargné. Il était Drago, il était Malefoy. Il était tout et rien. Il avait changé sans changer. Cela dépendait des moments. Mais à cet instant, ce n'était plus l'arrogant petit con de Poudlard.

- Tu es aussi faible qu'inutile Granger, lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu servirais sans tes quelques idées brillantes.

Enfin presque. Personne ne changeait jamais complètement. Pourtant elle sourit presque, faiblement. Parce que ces insultes n'étaient pas convaincantes, pas quand il glissait ses bras sous elle pour la soulever. Elle s'accrocha d'une main à la chemise de soie noire de Drago Malefoy, serrant les dents sous le coup de la douleur. Et finalement, il fut debout, avec elle contre son torse, et tourna les talons pour se remettre en route.

- Potter, appela-t-il froidement.

Et Harry lui emboîta le pas, s'étonnant lui-même. Drago Malefoy ramassant Hermione Granger après les avoir sauvé elle et Harry Potter, d'un mangemort, d'un de ses présumés complices, un de ses acolytes. Harry ramassa le sac d'Hermione et les deux hommes sortirent de la ruelle. Harry se dirigea vers la première porte de maison à proximité et l'ouvrit d'un sortilège avant de les faire entrer. Il s'assura qu'elle était vide et après un rapide examen, fit signe à Drago de poser Hermione sur le canapé, avant de se pencher sur sa blessure. Drago se releva et sortit sa baguette volée, profitant que Potter était occupé. Le sortilège fut informulé et le survivant ne se rendit compte de rien avant de sentir comme un feu s'étendre sur la peau de son épaule et il gémit.

- Ça prendra quelques minutes mais ça guérira les lésions, ton épaule était déboîtée, asséna Drago Malefoy d'un ton impassible.

Harry fit jouer ses doigts et peu à peu la brûlure laissa place à un fourmillement peu agréable mais gérable. Il en profita pour relever le sweat d'Hermione qui serra les dents. Elle avait volé, frappée par le même sortilège qu'Harry à leur arrivée. Mais la tôle sur laquelle elle avait atterrit avait déchiré son sweat et ouvert sa peau sur une quinzaine de centimètre, profondément. Harry ouvrit le sac, à la recherche de l'essence de Dicktam et en versa quelques gouttes sur la blessure d'Hermione qui se mit à se refermer rapidement. Elle se détendit et ferma les yeux en encaissant les dernières douleurs.

Harry soupira de soulagement en refermant le flacon. Elle était vivante. Elle guérissait. Alors il tenta de refouler ses angoisses qui l'avaient à nouveau envahi. Mais sa main chercha celle d'Hermione, comme pour s'en assurer encore. Sa peau était encore froide de leur bain glacé. Son sweat couvert de sang. Et Harry avait le cœur noué, la gorge serrée, l'impression d'étouffer. Parce qu'il avait encore failli la perdre. Dire qu'il avait ressenti de l'euphorie, à peine une heure avant, en chevauchant ce dragon, se sentant presque invincible. Voilà de quoi lui remettre les idées en place. Il pouvait la perdre, n'importe quand, même dans une lande perdue. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle se redressa, s'asseyant lentement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genou près du canapé. Il se laissa caresser, son corps incapable de se détendre à l'idée qu'elle était passé si près de la mort. Sans Drago, il ignorait si elle serait là à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Merci, finit-il par murmurer avec peine, le souffle court.

Hermione jeta un regard à Drago qui s'était assis près d'elle et attendait patiemment qu'Harry se remette d'une émotion qu'il ne saisissait pas vraiment. Il tourna les yeux vers Granger, un sourcil haut pour exprimer son étonnement. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lui expliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pour dire quoi après tout ? Qu'il venait de leur sauver la vie, sans aucun doute, à tous les deux ? Qu'Harry était en train de se remettre de sa terreur, du sentiment d'horreur qui s'était emparé de lui quand il l'avait vu gisant dans cette ruelle ? Qu'elle se remettait de ce même sentiment qui l'avait noyée quand elle avait compris que le mangemort avait reconnu Harry, qu'il allait lui arracher ? Qu'ils avaient besoin du contact de l'autre pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie qu'il respirait encore ? Que le soulagement n'arrivait plus, après de telles scènes qui se répétait trop souvent. Ils n'étaient plus soulagés de s'en sortir, parce que tout cela, les poursuites, les menaces, les combats, se reproduisaient encore et encore, dans un cycle sans fin. Que la fatigue, la lassitude les guettait depuis un moment mais ils cherchaient la force de continuer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire tout cela. Ni plus encore. Même pas le minimum. Alors elle referma la bouche, ses doigts continuant machinalement à caresser les cheveux d'Harry alors que ses yeux de chocolat d'étaillaient le visage de Drago, impassible, qui patientait, qui attendait ses explications. Il attendait quelque chose. Elle voulut le remercier mais là encore, elle avait la gorge trop nouée, l'esprit trop plein. Il haussa un sourcil quand elle posa alors sa main libre sur son épaule et tira sur sa chemise. Il ne put s'empêcher d'arrondir les yeux quand elle posa les lèvres sur sa joue glacée. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde et elle le relâcha.

Le mot n'exprimait pas assez sa reconnaissance de toute façon. Il venait de les sauver. Il avait sauvé Harry. Sans lui, le mangemort se serait précipité vers Harry et direction le lord. Il avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Il l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait ramassé, elle, par terre. Alors qu'il aurait pu partir, il était libre. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait après tout ? Rien, pas même une quelconque promesse. Alors c'était son merci à elle. Parce qu'elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour faire autre chose. Elle ne pouvait que balader ses doigts dans les cheveux et sur la nuque d'Harry dont la tête reposait sur ses cuisses. Les mots ne servaient à rien. Et cela suffit.

- Vous m'expliquez maintenant ? Tenta Drago.

- On n'a pas le temps, soupira Harry sans bouger pour autant. Il faut s'en aller.

- On n'est pas à cinq minutes, rectifia Drago. Et laisse Granger récupérer un peu au moins.

Aucun d'eux ne lui demanda depuis quand il se souciait d'elle. C'était sans importance. Le fait qu'il le fasse suffit à Harry qui releva la tête pour fixer Drago. Il hésita un long moment. Mais finit par se redresser, tourna les yeux vers Hermione et s'empara de ses lèvres sous le coup d'une impulsion. Le souffle soudain court de la jeune femme le rassura alors qu'il se mêlait au sien. Parce qu'elle respirait. Elle était vivante. Quelques secondes de ses lèvres contre les siennes lui suffirent, son cœur retrouva un battement normal et il se redressa complètement avant de se mettre en quête de la cuisine pour commencer à fouiller dans les placards. Ils n'avaient rien mangés depuis le matin, des heures et des heures plus tôt. La nuit n'allait pas tarder et il comptait bien profiter de ces quelques minutes de répit rare. Il revint tendre un paquet à Hermione, en lança un autre à Drago qui rattrapa dans un réflexe et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face, entamant le sien avec un soupir.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer. Je vais tuer Tu sais qui.

- Mais avant ça, tu détruis les Horcruxes, compléta Drago voyant qu'il ne s'étendait pas. Combien y'en a-t-il ?

Hermione ne s'étonna pas qu'il ait compris. Ils en avaient dit beaucoup trop devant lui et Drago était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre. Il avait toujours eu trop d'arrogance, trop de vanité mais l'intelligence lui avait rarement fait défaut.

- Sept, consentit à dire Harry en mâchonnant un Petit Prince. La coupe est le cinquième.

- Pourquoi détruire ces choses l'affaiblissent il ou permettrait de le tuer ?

- Ce sont des morceaux de son âme, soupira Hermione en grignotant du bout des lèvres.

Drago fronça les sourcils, signe de réflexion mais n'ajouta rien, comme s'il engrangeait les informations. Il rouvrit la bouche pour parler quand des voix se firent entendre derrière la porte close de l'entrée. Puis le son d'une clé, glissée dans une serrure. Hermione attrapa son sac en se redressant, répondant à la question muette d'Harry. Elle pouvait transplaner. Ils se prirent la main et leurs deux regards se posèrent sur Drago. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde et vint simplement poser sa main sur les leurs, tranquillement, et Hermione les emmena loin. Les faisant disparaître au moment où les habitants entraient dans leurs maisons.

Harry frissonna sous le coup de vent qui les accueillit et observa aussitôt les lieux. Un plateau. Entouré de montagne et de pics rocheux. Isolé. Presque en sécurité. Mais il chassa aussitôt cette pensée. Tant que les horcruxes ne seraient pas tous détruits et que le lord ne serait pas mort, ils ne le seraient jamais. Hermione semblait de cet avis car elle annonça aussitôt qu'elle allait jeter les sortilèges.

- On s'occupe de la tente, murmura Harry en prenant son sac.

- De la quoi ?

Hermione s'immobilisa dans son geste en se tournant vers Drago qui venait de poser la question. Et un sourire apparut, léger, au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'éloignait, laissant à Harry le soin de répondre.

- Tu ne pensais pas qu'on logeait en cinq étoiles Malefoy.

- Granger a parlé de Thalasso, ironisa Drago en haussant les épaules.

Il comprit que Drago n'était pas vraiment choqué. C'était plus comme une répartie de réflexe, pour entretenir son image. Et il se demanda combien de chose il pouvait dire ou faire juste pour ça, juste pour son image. L'image devait être essentielle lorsque l'on vivait près de Voldemort où le moindre mot de trop ou cheveux de travers pouvait amener la mort immédiate. Lorsqu'Hermione les rejoignit, ils avaient finis de monter la tente et elle y pénétra, commençant à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir des livres, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Harry s'installa à la table et plongea son visage entre ses mains, retenant un soupir.

Il détestait ça. Ses périodes de creux. Où ils restaient sans rien faire, à chercher. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. De tourner en rond. De ne rien faire d'utile. Et durant ce temps-là, ses amis se faisaient sans doute tuer un à un. L'inactivité le faisait culpabiliser et le mettait en colère. Il ne supportait pas cela. Ignorer où ils allaient, ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- Arrête Harry, marmonna vaguement Hermione qui s'installait en face de lui. Va te reposer.

Il ne bougea pas, se demanda vaguement comment elle savait ce qui pouvait lui tourner dans la tête. Finalement, il se frotta le visage et se releva pour aller se laisser tomber dans un lit. Il leur tourna le dos en croisant les bras. Mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Pas même malgré la journée mouvementée. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était son échec qui arrivait à grand pas. Aujourd'hui, il avait presque échoué à protéger Hermione, il se retrouvait à nouveau à ne rien faire. Il allait faire perdre la guerre.

Hermione le recouvrit d'une couverture des heures plus tard, alors qu'il avait enfin sombré, lui ôta ses lunettes et embrassa tendrement sa tempe avant de retourner s'asseoir, face à Drago qui lisait tranquillement l'un des livres où elle espérait trouver des réponses. C'était inhabituel pour elle qui lisait toujours seule. Ron n'avait jamais aimé ça et Harry, bien qu'il le faisait, s'agaçait toujours trop vite, ayant l'impression d'être inactif, inutile, de perdre son temps. Elle reprit sa lecture de la vie de Rowena Serdaigle en silence, jetant parfois un regard inquiet à Harry. Parfois un autre curieux à Drago.

- Cesse de me dévisager Granger, soupira Drago après une autre de ses œillades.

- Avoue que j'ai des raisons de le faire, répondit la jeune femme. Il est plutôt inattendu qu'entre tous, ce soit toi qui sois là à nous aider.

- Je peux repartir si tu préfères.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je me demande juste comment tu en es arrivé là, avec nous.

Il releva son regard gris sur elle, tout aussi impassible, et la dévisagea un instant. Dans un silence étrangement serein. Il avait une expression qui se voulait impénétrable, froide, pourtant Hermione trouvait qu'il dégageait autre chose que de la froideur sans parvenir à définir quoi exactement. DE la force peut-être. Il avait un charisme impressionnant pour quelqu'un de son âge, et savait user des mots, des tonalités de sa voix, comme la scène à Gringott's l'avait prouvé. Mais il possédait tellement plus que ça. Hermione devinait que sous toute sa froideur, il dissimulait autre chose qui pourtant, se dégageait de lui.

- Je ne vais pas te raconter l'histoire de ma vie Granger. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de me poser des questions.

Elle ne se sentit pas vexée. Drago Malefoy s'était toujours moqué. Gamin, il se vantait de la pureté de son sang et de sa richesse mais cela s'était arrêté avec le retour du lord. Mais il ne s'étendait pas sur sa vie. Il préférait railler les autres. Elle se demanda ce qui l'avait changé. Ce qui, durant ces mois au cours desquels ils ne l'avaient pas vu, avait fait de lui cet être impassible, reléguant la vantardise au fond de lui. Comme ses sentiments. Ce qui l'avait amené à se refermer, lui avait fait passer un marché avec Harry, l'avait amené à accepter de les aider. Elle ne comprenait pas ses motivations et Hermione n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Elle cherchait la logique. Elle envisagea un instant que ce soit l'attachement à ses parents. Les Malefoys étaient-ils donc si liés que ça ? Au point que Drago change de camp, dans l'espoir de les libérer du joug et de la menace du lord ?

- Arrête de réfléchir Granger, tu m'empêches de lire.

Etrangement, cette remarque la fit sourire. Et elle reprit sa lecture. En silence. Ne voyant pas la pointe de satisfaction qui perça dans les prunelles de Malefoy. Ne s'apercevant pas qu'une fois de plus, au cours de ses dernières heures, elle souriait un peu plus franchement. Comme s'il avait l'étrange pouvoir, juste avec sa flegme et ses sarcasmes, de leur faire retrouver un semblant de sourire. Ils avaient trouvé là un allié bien étrange. Inattendu.


	12. Histoire de grenouille

_Bonsoir à tous ^^_

_Nouveau petit chapitre (enfin petit, il est plus long que tous les autres). Je vous le poste après 3 relectures successives. Il se peut qu'il reste des fautes pourtant parce qu'à chaque relecture, je rajoutais un morceau de scène, un morceau de dialogue. J'ai donc arrêté de relire et vous le poste tel quel avant qu'il ne soit plus long. _

_Pas beaucoup d'action mais un peu d'évolution dans leur relation. Mais je ne dis rien de plus et vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre._

_Un grand merci à mes reviewers, les réguliers et les un peu moins. Chaque mot est un baume ^^ Surtout en ce moment alors que je bloque désespérément à la fin du chapitre 20. Coincée depuis presque cinq jours, me voilà très frustrée. Mais merci pour vos petits morts et vos beaux compliments ^^. Sur ce._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

- Bordel.

La voix, ou plutôt le cri, d'Harry raisonna dans la tente et Hermione sursauta, levant la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongée. Harry s'était éveillé de mauvais poil, visiblement irrité, sur les nerfs. Il avait grignoté un morceau de pain, un peu dur, en silence. Elle avait senti son regard agacé alors qu'il s'était mis dans un coin de la grande table, lorgnant sa pile de livre avec un agacement sceptique. Elle avait tenté une approche, un mot, un semblant de sourire, un bonjour mais il lui avait jeté un regard si sombre qu'elle avait haussé les épaules. Parfois, même elle ne pouvait rien contre les humeurs d'Harry. Parce que parfois, ça ne venait pas vraiment de lui. Alors elle avait simplement gardé le silence, attendant qu'il se calme. La proximité des horcruxes rendait Harry plus irritable. Même avec celui-ci au fond de son sac, il ressentait sa présence trop proche et cela faisait ressortir ses mauvais côtés. Mais son silence n'avait finalement rien arrangé, Harry avait fini par se lever et avait commencé à tourner en rond. Lorsqu'elle le vit si agacé, elle finit par abandonner son livre, soupira et se leva, dans l'intention de s'approcher. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle sursauta de nouveau.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

Il pivota, se tourna vers elle, la table les séparait. Hermione recula d'un pas alors qu'il saisissait la table sur son bord, des deux mains, et la renversait, laissant Hermione surprise, impuissante, ébahie. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, s'arrachant presque les cheveux en faisant les cents pas et son pied frappa soudain dans un objet qui traînait au sol et qui rebondit sur la toile. Hermione l'évita de justesse avant de tendre la main vers lui, avec hésitation. Il avait si l'air si énervé soudain. Ce n'était plus de la mauvaise humeur. C'était la rage qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Presque de la haine, qui accompagnait sa colère soudain violente et brutale.

- Harry …

- Non, ça suffit, se récria celui-ci, j'en ai assez de rester là à ne rien faire.

- Je fais ce que je peux. J'ai lu toute la nuit.

- Eh bien ce que tu peux ne suffit visiblement pas.

Il se détesta de hurler après elle. Alors qu'elle l'aidait. Qu'elle faisait son possible. Qu'elle était si précieuse. Mais il y avait cette immense colère en lui. Ça bourdonnait. Et il avait dormi. La pire faute possible. Il était resté là, à ne rien faire, alors que des gens mourraient. Encore. Par sa faute. Et Hermione ne trouvait rien. Ils ignoraient totalement où était le prochain Horcruxe. Pendant qu'ils cherchaient, d'autres personnes étaient tuées. Et cette idée fit grandir la rage encore en lui, alors qu'il se détestait de la déverser sur Hermione. Mais elle était tellement immense, cette vague de rage qu'il fut incapable de la retenir alors qu'elle le submergeait.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, reprit-il avec fureur.

Elle se détourna et ramassa son petit sac. Le fait d'être ignoré le rendit encore plus furieux. Presque fou. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir l'urgence ? Comment pouvait-elle être si calme alors que d'autres, ailleurs, mourraient en ce moment même ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas animée de ce même sentiment d'impuissance ? Elle gardait le silence, le calme et cela l'agaçait. Non, c'était un euphémisme. C'était pire que ça. Mais à cet instant, rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer.

- Est-ce que tu m'écoute seulement ? Hurla-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui parle Harry, murmura faiblement Hermione en glissant le sac dans un tiroir, le refermant avant de se tourner vers lui. Ça va mieux ?

- Bien sûr que non !

La colère était trop forte, trop lancée et Hermione recula d'un pas en le voyant s'avancer vers elle à grands pas rageux. Jamais Harry ne lui ferait de mal. Il le savait, elle le savait. Mais la rage dans ses yeux était immense. Sa colère semblait ne pas avoir de limite. Sa haine était infinie. Parce qu'ils ne faisaient rien. Ils étaient là, sans but, sans objectif. Ils étaient en train d'abandonner le monde. Et Harry haïssait cela. Il se haïssait à cet instant. Et il ne parvenait pas à se contenir. Sa rage débordait et se déversait par ses lèvres, transparaissait dans ses gestes alors qu'il renversait une chaise, puis un meuble. Et que les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans que sa volonté n'intervienne. Il n'y avait plus que cette rage. Venue d'on ne sait où, mais qui avait pris possession de lui.

- Comment ça pourrait aller ? Alors qu'on ne sait pas où sont les prochains ? Qu'on ignore comment détruire celui-là ? Alors qu'on est là, sans rien faire ? Alors que des gens meurent et que …

- Ça suffit Potter.

La voix froide et implacable les figea tous les deux alors qu'ils se tournaient vers l'entrée de la tente. Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer et posa son sac qui contenait quelques victuailles au sol, les observant d'un regard glacé. La scène se figea un instant dans la tente. La peur d'Hermione, la rage d'Harry et l'impassibilité de Drago s'affrontaient. Mais le silence ne dura pas, la colère d'Harry trop forte pour qu'il puisse se contenir trop longtemps. Tout tourbillonnait en lui, il fallait que ça sorte, il agonisait sous toutes ses émotions si fortes. Son être ne pouvait contenir un tel tsunami, ça débordait. Et ça dégoulinait de lui sous cette forme, des cris, des mots rageurs, des regards sombres. Ça n'arrangeait rien mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Tout lui glissait entre les doigts. Essayer aurait été comme s'il avait essayé d'empêcher l'eau de s'écouler d'un vase qui déborder. C'était impossible.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Souffla Harry que la rage étouffait.

- Ce qui me prend ? répéta Malefoy d'un ton glacé.

- Tu me donnes des ordres, murmura le brun, visiblement indigné et hors de lui. Tu crois que tu es en position de me donner des ordres ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?

- Tu devrais te calmer, et vite, conseilla le blond sans se départir de son calme, allant jusqu'à glisser ses mains dans ses poches. Parce que tu ne vas pas aimer si c'est moi qui te calme.

- Oh ben voyons, j'aimerais bien voir ça, rugit Harry, se détournant d'Hermione pour de bon, faisant face à Drago, sa rage ayant trouvé une nouvelle cible.

- Arrêtez, murmura Hermione qui commença à craindre qu'ils se sautent dessus.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Harry ne s'était pas mis dans une telle rage. Mais la proximité immédiate des horcruxes était mauvaise pour lui. Il avait dormi toute la nuit, trop près de celui qu'ils possédaient. Il ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. C'était pire que ce qu'Hermione craignait et elle avait été incapable d'enrayer la montée de sa colère. Elle l'avait toujours été. Impuissante face à cette rage qui s'emparait d'Harry lorsqu'il était près d'un horcruxe.

- Laisse nous Granger, je me charge de son cas, lâcha Malefoy.

- Elle reste où elle est, gronda Harry en pointant un doigt menaçant à l'intention du blond. C'est toi qui va dégager. Non mais regarde-toi, espèce d'arrogant. Tu débarques et tu penses que tu vas devenir notre allié, qu'on va t'écouter et te suivre ? Tu penses vraiment que tu peux agir comme si tu étais en droit d'être là ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe Potter, ricana Malefoy avec un rictus méprisant sur ses lèvres. Et toi, tu penses vraiment que tu peux hurler sur tes deux alliés, et prendre le risque de te retrouver tout seul ? Granger a planché toute la nuit pour trouver une solution pendant que tu dormais. Et toi tu hurles.

- Je sais, cria Harry en rage.

Il savait. Et cet état de fait le mettait encore plus en colère. Il n'avait aucun droit de hurler. Aucun droit d'être en rage. Mais ça vibrait en lui. Comme une part obscure. Ça l'envahissait, prenait possession de son être. Cette colère, cette rage, sans pitié.

- Alors ne le fais pas.

Cela gonfla encore la rage d'Harry qui se détesta un peu plus. Il croyait donc cela si simple ? Il se détestait de hurler mais il ne pouvait rien retenir. Il devait hurler. Cela l'étouffait, cette colère. Il voyait trouble tellement ça l'envahissait. Son cœur était serré dans un étau, ses poumons brûlaient, comme comprimé. Cela devenait une douleur presque physique. Comme si la rage était un liquide, coulant en lui, qui débordait, qui n'avait pas assez de place. Le sang lui battait aux tempes, si vite, si fort. Ses mains tremblaient même. Tout son être était saturé, chaque pore transpirait cette rage, cette fureur. Et le calme, à cet instant, semblait n'être qu'un mot, comme une idée issue d'un rêve qu'on ne pourra jamais atteindre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre en lui que cette rage qui pulsait, qui semblait avoir pris vie en lui, s'y était ancré et le poussait à hurler, toujours plus. Parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait simplement imploser, se consumer.

- Espèce de petit con. Tu n'es qu'un sale arrogant qui croit tout savoir. Bordel Malefoy, tu ne sais rien. Tu débarques dans ton beau costume et tu crois que tout est simple, logique et facile. Ça ne l'est pas, hurla-t-il, ses yeux brouillés d'humidité, de larme de rage. Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu étais avec eux. Ne fais pas comme si tu savais. Ne fais pas comme si c'était simple. Tu ne sais rien !

- Tu essaies de te poser en victime Potter ? Un accès mélodramatique peut-être.

- La ferme Malefoy. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux ? On n'y croit pas un instant, à ton beau visage froid. Tu te donnes des airs mais tu es toujours un petit prétentieux.

- Un petit prétentieux qui t'a sauvé la vie, argua Malefoy. Mais la gratitude n'est pas une de tes qualités

- Harry est juste …

- Ferme là Hermione, l'interrompit Harry avec une virulence furieuse qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

- En fait, la gratitude t'est juste complètement inconnue, ironisa Drago. Elle se saigne les quatre veines pour toi.

- Je sais, hurla à nouveau Harry. Tu crois vraiment m'apprendre quelque chose. Je sais tout ça. Fous-moi la paix Malefoy. Je n'ai besoin ni de toi, ni de tes sarcasmes.

- De quoi as-tu besoin ? Lâcha Malefoy avec sarcasme. Là est toute la question.

- Bordel, je veux juste tuer ce salopard. Que tout ça finisse. Je veux des réponses Malefoy. Ne pas rester là, à ne rien faire, pendant que des gens meurent. Oh, toi tu t'en fous, que des gens meurent. Mais pas moi, hurla Harry de toute la force de ses poumons comme si cela pouvait faire sortir cette rage qui l'étouffait. C'est mon destin ! Je dois les sauver. Mais je reste là, à ne rien faire.

Cela semblait faire tilt à Malefoy parce qu'il eut soudain un sourire en coin et s'approcha, avant de pointer un doigt vers Hermione.

- Granger, je t'interdis d'intervenir, lâcha-t-il inflexible.

- Tu quoi ? S'étrangla Harry. Tu interdis ? Mais tu t'es pris pour le maître des lieux. Ton arrogance n'a donc pas de limite espèce de …

Sa phrase se coupa en plein milieu alors que Drago, qui s'était approché, venait de lui mettre une droite dans la mâchoire. Comme cela, sans prévenir, avec force et puissance. Lorsqu'Harry releva la tête, les lunettes de travers, il trouva Malefoy en train de plier et déplier ses doigts avec un sourire suffisant.

- Tu as besoin de te battre contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, constata Malefoy. Je suis là, vas-y. Viens. Mais tu ne te plaindras pas quand je t'aurais mis ta raclée.

Cela stupéfia Harry. La part d'Harry qu'il était habituellement. Mais une vague de rage reprit le dessus et il bondit sur le blond. Il allait effacer son sourire suffisant, mettre à mal son apparence trop impeccable. Et avec toute cette rage qui ne semblait pas être la sienne, il engagea un combat au corps à corps avec Malefoy.

Lorsqu'il lança son premier coup de poing, lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la joue de Drago Malefoy, la douleur qui remonta de ses doigts au long de son bras, jusqu'à son épaule, fut presque un soulagement. C'était normalement de souffrir. Alors qu'il se défoulait et passait sa colère sur ses alliés, alors qu'il avait dormi quand le monde et les gens étaient en danger, qu'il était incapable de trouver le prochain, impuissant à accomplir la mission qui lui était confiée. Alors il accueillit le coup suivant presque comme une délivrance, une peine méritée, un châtiment qu'il avait bien cherché.

Mais la rage l'enjoignait à se défendre. L'obligeait à répliquer. Avec l'énergie de la colère, il décrocha un nouveau coup de poing à son adversaire du moment. Il voyait le sang qui venait gâcher le visage d'ordinaire si parfait de Drago Malefoy. Ses traits d'habitude impassibles étaient tordus dans une expression concentrée alors qu'il décrochait ses coups avec une précision indéfectible. Chacun de ses muscles était tendu, paré à l'attaque. Mais pas à l'esquive. Il n'esquivait pas. Pas plus qu'Harry. Parce que le but, c'était de frapper. De faire mal. D'avoir mal. Harry commença, peu à peu, à travers les brumes de sa rage, à comprendre pourquoi Malefoy l'avait provoqué. La souffrance, accueillie comme une punition, le calmait. Lentement mais sûrement. Ses coups se firent moins puissants. Moins rapides. Moins précis.

Et finalement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il faiblit. Drago se redressa, faisant face au brun, et essuya le sang de son menton d'un revers de manche. Harry avait le souffle court, son torse se soulevait à un rythme trop rapide, ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'ordinaire, ses lunettes étaient de travers et son visage était couvert de sang et de terre. Ses habits étaient déjà dans un état déplorable, déchirés à certains endroits et sales. Mais son visage avait presque perdu son expression de rage pure qu'il arborait peu avant.

- Ça va mieux Potter ? Ironisa Drago.

La droite qui lui arriva sur la pommette le prit par surprise et il perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapant au tee-shirt de Potter qui n'eut pas la force de garder le sien et suivit dans sa chute. Drago retint un grognement lorsque son dos rencontra le sol, expira tout l'air de ses poumons lorsque Potter atterrit à moitié sur lui. Potter ne paraissait pourtant pas lourd. Mais Drago se plia sous l'impact. Son intention première fut de se relever tout de suite mais il s'immobilisa en remarquant que le front d'Harry était appuyé contre son épaule et qu'il ne bougeait plus. Apparemment, il avait son compte. Malefoy allait sortir une nouvelle moquerie mais la retint, lorsqu'Harry murmura qu'il était désolé. Alors Drago laissa retomber sa tête au sol et fixa le plafond de toile. Le ton était piteux, amorphe, dépité. Comme si Potter venait de prendre conscience seulement de ce qu'il faisait. Non, plutôt comme s'il venait enfin de reprendre le contrôle. Juste assez pour s'excuser.

- Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Granger, répondit Drago d'un ton neutre.

- Hermione a pris la fuite, je crois. Merci.

- Merci de quoi ? S'étonna le blond.

- De m'avoir laissé te cogner, de l'avoir fait sortir pour ne pas qu'elle soit la cible de mes hurlements, soupira Harry en roulant sur le dos, prenant la même position que Drago. Désolé pour les insultes aussi.

La colère était évacuée. Et tout ce qu'Harry possédait encore, c'était la culpabilité, le remord. D'avoir hurlé sur Hermione et Drago. De s'être battu, alors que c'était totalement inutile. D'avoir perdu du temps. Il n'étouffait plus maintenant. Il recommençait à se noyer. A se perdre dans ses remords, ses regrets, sa culpabilité.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as mis si en rogne ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait mal. Drago n'avait pas été tendre. Il sentait du sang sur son visage, à plusieurs endroits. Comme s'il ne se blessait pas assez souvent. Mais c'était mérité. Il l'avait cherché après tout.

- Je crois que c'est à cause de l'horcruxe. Quand il y'en a un dans les parages, je deviens très … irritable, soupira-t-il avec affliction.

- Doux euphémisme, ironisa Drago. Je croyais que vous deviez les détruire.

- C'est compliqué à détruire, il faut des objets spéciaux. Et en attendant de les avoir, je hurle souvent.

- Alors vas-y, ça me dérange pas que tu me cognes. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de te tabasser.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté pour observer le profil de Drago qui avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air de le déranger. Harry s'en voulu de l'envisager comme une échappatoire. Il n'aimait pas ça. Même si c'était Drago Malefoy. Mais il détestait au moins autant hurler sur Hermione. Si seulement il parvenait à contrôler ses pulsions que ses horcruxes déclenchaient en lui. Tout serait plus simple.

- C'est toi qui l'aura demandé, soupira Harry en se redressant sur son séant.

- Même en rogne, tu n'es pas capable de me blesser sérieusement, murmura le blond. Tu as trop d'honneur Potter.

Il tourna un regard surpris vers Drago qui soupira et se releva rapidement, comme pour éviter son regard inquisiteur. Et Harry plissa des yeux. Drago Malefoy était toujours Drago Malefoy. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Harry avait l'impression d'entrevoir autre chose derrière cette carapace. Il ignorait s'il se faisait des illusions, si c'était parce qu'il les avait sauvé, parce qu'il avait secouru Hermione, parce qu'il ne s'était pas juste enfui à la première occasion ou parce qu'il venait tout juste de le provoquer, le laisser le cogner pour qu'il se calme. Mais il avait l'impression d'entrevoir autre chose derrière celui qu'il avait toujours été. Il se donnait toujours l'air arrogant, prétentieux, impassible. C'était pire qu'avant. Sûrement à cause de la guerre. La guerre semblait être la cause de tous les changements du monde ces derniers temps. Mais il y avait autre chose. Qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas prendre le temps de découvrir.

Il se releva complètement, s'essuyant le visage de sa manche, recueillant quelques gouttes de sang. Après un regard incertain à Drago, il hésita mais sortit de la tente et son regard vit tout de suite Hermione qui était assise à quelques pas de là, sur un rocher, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Un livre à la main. Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler. Elle avait une loyauté sans borne. Malgré qu'il ait hurlé après elle, elle cherchait encore, pour lui. Il ne la méritait pas. Mais il était trop égoïste pour renoncer à elle. Alors il se dirigea vers le rocher et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé, énonça-t-il en fixant l'horizon.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle sans interrompre sa lecture, tournant la page, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Ce n'est pas grave Harry.

- J'ai frappé Malefoy.

- Je sais aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je vous ai entendu vous battre.

- Tu m'en veux Hermione ?

- D'avoir frappé Malefoy ?

- Hermione, soupira Harry en se tournant vers elle.

Elle releva les yeux de son livre et les plongea dans les siens avec un soupir léger. Après une seconde, elle posa son livre à côté et vint prendre ses mains dans les siennes avec un sourire un peu tremblant.

- Harry, je sais que les horcruxes sont néfastes, je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'atteignent plus que moi, plus qu'il ne semblait atteindre Ron, plus que Malefoy qui n'y est apparemment pas sensible, mais je sais ce qu'ils te font. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il ne la méritait pas. Elle était trop bien pour être avec lui. Trop compréhensive pour qu'il se permette de continuer à lui faire du mal. Il ignora totalement comment lui dire tout ça, ou à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Mais les mots étaient presque superflus entre eux alors il utilisa leur nouveau langage et vint déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, comme pour la remercier de tout.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il simplement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Je sais, répondit à nouveau Hermione en glissant sa main jusqu'à celle du brun qui entrelaça étroitement leurs doigts.

Comme pour réparer ce qu'il venait tout juste d'abîmer. Cette idée le fit frémir. Il refusait d'abîmer Hermione. De quelque façon que ce soit. Il peinait déjà tant à la garder en vie, à la protéger. Le remord l'étouffait. Il avait hurlé. Dormi était déjà impardonnable. Mais Hermione elle n'avait pas dormi, elle avait cherché, contrairement à lui. Elle avait fait sa part du travail. Et il l'avait engueulé.

- Harry, souffla Hermione en posant sa main libre contre sa cuisse.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, conseilla piteusement Harry en se redressant.

Elle lui donnait encore cette impression, de voir clair en lui, de lire en lui comme elle lisait dans ces livres. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir toutes ses failles, tous ses sentiments. Mais il décida qu'il s'en fichait quand elle glissa sa main sur sa joue, amenant son visage près du sien, le caressant tendrement. Son regard était tendre, affectueux, doux et il s'y perdit, s'y noya alors qu'elle mêlait son souffle au sien, qu'elle effleurait ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer, de les embrasser. Il poussa un grognement, un gémissement plutôt ou peut-être était-ce juste un soupir. Quoi que ce fut, il eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose céder en lui et lâcha sa main pour la poser sur la hanche d'Hermione, la ramenant contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait plus fougueusement, se perdant en elle pour tout oublier. Pour pouvoir respirer. La culpabilité s'amenuisa, s'éloigna alors que tout ne devait qu'affection, tendresse, attachement profond. Tout n'était qu'Hermione. Ses lèvres, son souffle, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Ses cheveux le chatouillait, il manquait de souffle alors que le baiser se prolongeait, il avait presque mal aux doigts tellement il serrait la hanche d'Hermione. C'était exactement comme cela que ça devait être.

Il finit pourtant par la relâcher, s'éloignant un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle respire mais il colla son front au sien en plongeant son regard dans celui chocolat, troublé, et il écouta sa respiration un peu hachée. Il ne pouvait définitivement plus rien faire sans elle. Elle amorça un geste de la main vers son visage pour observer ses plaies et coupures mais il sourit piteusement, avant de se redresser, hochant la tête de droite à gauche, lui disant que c'était bon, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de ça. Et ses petites plaies étaient pour lui un juste retour des choses. Elle l'avait laissé crier, Malefoy l'avait laissé le frapper, même s'il s'était bien défendu. Subir quelques égratignures et la douleur qui les accompagnait était la moindre des choses.

- Va te reposer, répéta-t-il, tu l'as mérité.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, posa un baiser tendre, mais plus court sur ses lèvres encore entrouvertes et finit par descendre du rocher où ils étaient perchés avant de se diriger vers leur tente. Elle y entra et s'arrêta en apercevant Malefoy qui relevait la table et tentait de remettre de l'ordre. Il s'immobilisa et se redressa en l'apercevant, comme s'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on le voit ranger. Ce qui obligea Hermione à retenir un sourire. C'était étrange d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un d'autre avec eux. Quelqu'un qui semblait veiller sur Harry, comme elle. D'une autre façon. Mais qui semblait efficace. Assez pour qu'elle fasse quelques pas vers lui. Parce que Drago, derrière sa froideur, derrière son impassibilité, cachait définitivement quelque chose. Quelque chose qui venait de lui donner ce visage un peu égratigné.

- Merci Malefoy. D'habitude il rumine pendant des heures. Alors merci.

Il la fixa longuement, d'une façon qui la fit s'arrêter, presque curieuse. Puis, elle arrondit les yeux. Parce qu'il tendit son index et tapota deux fois sa joue. Et elle se rappela que lorsqu'elle l'avait remercié la fois précédente, elle avait simplement posé un baiser sur sa joue. Le fait qu'il réclame la déstabilisa un instant. Pourtant, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa la main sur son épaule pour atteindre sa joue alors qu'il attendait, immobile. Et elle embrassa délicatement sa joue, murmura un nouveau merci près de son oreille avant de se reculer d'un pas.

- Ce fut un plaisir Granger.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton visage ? Proposa-t-elle en examinant les quelques coupures.

- Ce ne sont que des égratignures, constata tranquillement Drago.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de balader son regard sur l'intérieur de la tente. Ils n'avaient pas cassé grand-chose, juste renversé quelques rares objets. Drago avait redressé la plupart. Mais elle se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ramasser le sac qu'il avait ramené.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il ne vous restait plus grand-chose, expliqua Drago.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, lui demanda d'aller chercher Harry en sortant le contenu du sac sur la table. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu devais dormir un peu.

- J'ai plus faim que sommeil, indiqua Hermione en détaillant les ingrédients.

C'était très disparate. Il y avait un peu de tout. Pas grand-chose qui allait ensemble. Mais elle ne ferait pas la fine bouche. Ils prenaient ce qu'ils trouvaient. Que Drago l'ait fait à leurs places la soulageait un peu. Elle détestait le vol. Si on ne l'y avait pas obligé, si elle avait eu un autre choix, elle aurait complètement occulté cette idée. Mais il fallait manger, c'était un besoin primaire et leurs maigres rations n'avaient pas fait long feu.

- Un nouveau défi, fit remarquer Harry en observant les possibilités sur la table.

Un défi matinal, même si Hermione n'avait pas dormi et qu'Harry avait grignoté seul. Mais il avait besoin d'elle, de faire quelque chose avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul. Drago l'avait interrompu dans son auto flagellation et il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il voulait juste, pendant un instant, essayer d'être lui-même, sans remord, sans regret et sans faille. Il choisit donc un ingrédient, levant les yeux vers Hermione et elle comprit, elle en prit un autre alors qu'il baissait les yeux, réfléchissant un instant. Il en décala un autre mais Hermione le saisit rapidement.

- Non j'ai faim, pas envie de rendre mes tripes parce que tu as une envie bizarre de …. C'est de la grenouille ?

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Drago qui haussa un sourcil. Le fait que cet ingrédient, hautement improbable selon les deux gryffondors, se trouve là, ne sembla pas le dérangé plus que ça.

- Des cuisses de grenouille. Un plat français.

Son explication amena Harry et Hermione à échanger un regard. Très long. Interrogateur. Surpris. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la même éducation que lui. Mais même en pleine guerre, en volant de la nourriture, il parvenait à trouver des cuisses de grenouille pour faire un plat gastronomique réputé et français. Il ne vivait pas dans le même monde. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

- C'est très bon, se justifia Drago en les voyant indécis.

- Bon, répéta Harry alors qu'ils se tournaient à nouveau vers lui avec stupeur.

- Très gouteux, acquiesça le blond.

- Mais enfin, tu crois vraiment qu'on a la moindre idée de comment cuisiner ça ?

- Harry, soupira Hermione.

- Oui, je sais, tu peux le faire, s'exaspéra un peu Harry. Mais Hermione, des cuisses de grenouilles. Un plat français. On n'est pas là pour manger gastronomique.

- On prend ce qu'on trouve, souffla la jeune femme en baissant les yeux sur les dites cuisses. On va en faire quelque chose.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui est bon, soupira Drago en leur prenant la barquette des mains, récupérant deux ou trois ingrédients au passage avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

Il eut le temps de tout poser, d'allumer le réchaud magique et de relever les manches de sa chemise, mais juste un peu, pas assez pour qu'on voit la marque sur son avant-bras gauche, avant que les deux gryffondors ne se jettent un nouveau regard surpris.

- Tu vas les_ cuisiner_ ?

Seul un grognement leur répondit. Mais l'intention semblait être celle-là. Cela leur en coupa les jambes. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise, observant Drago Malefoy mettre la main à la pâte. Cet homme était une surprise ambulante. Drago Malefoy était avec eux, de leur côté, les aidant, pour protéger sa famille, leur avait sauvé la mise et il _cuisinait_. Cela sembla les achever. Hermione oubliant toute idée de sommeil et Harry toute culpabilité. Il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Mais le voir là, à cuisiner un plat français réputé, les fit soudain sourire. On leur aurait dit ça trois jours plus tôt, il aurait peut-être réussi à en rire. C'était hautement improbable. Mais l'idée que Drago Malefoy cuisinait pour eux prolongea un peu leurs sourires. Et finalement, ils le laissèrent faire. Hermione rangea le reste de leurs denrées et ils ne pensèrent même plus à leur rituel habituel du matin. Sans même un regret. L'image de Drago Malefoy aux fourneaux était unique et ne se refusait pas.


	13. Question de confiance

_Bonsoir à tous ^^_

_D'abord, un grand merci parce que sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai battu le record du nombre de review par chapitre. 10, c'est la première fois que j'en ai autant sur un chapitre alors merci. A chacun d'entre vous qui laisse sa petite trace (ou grande ^^) _

_Sinon voilà le nouveau chapitre. Et ça, c'est LE chapitre de Drago \o/. Bah oui, il en fallait bien un ^^ Qu'on voit un peu ce qu'il se passe dans sa jolie petite tête. Bon, ok, on entrevoit plus qu'on ne voit mais bon, faudra s'en contenter. Bon, comme il est euh ... gentil (non, lui, il me signale que non, c'est parce que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix mais bon, faisons comme s'il était "gentil) il partage un peu son chapitre. On voit quand même Harry et Hermione :P Et ce chapitre annonce le retour à l'action avant que ça ne devienne trop molasson. Encore un comme ça, de ce style et après j'annonce action, combat, sang, magie et sentiments. PArce plus y'en a et mieux c'est. Bref, je m'emballe pas plus, je reviens à ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Drago s'était éloigné. Il les avait laissé ranger. Il cuisinait peut-être mais il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un laquais. Alors il était sorti de la tente, Potter et Granger discutaient déjà à propos du moyen de détruire cette coupe maudite, qui avait mis Harry si en colère, et Drago était parti parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation et qu'ils en arrivaient à la même conclusion, à chaque fois. Alors il avait repris place sur le rocher que Potter occupait quand il était venu le chercher juste avant le repas. Pour réfléchir. Au fait qu'il venait de cuisiner pour Potter et Granger. Enfin, non, c'était plus que ça. D'apparence, il donnait l'impression d'avoir changé de camp. Pas qu'il en ait jamais vraiment choisi un vu qu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Maintenant, il avait pris cette liberté. Celle du choix. Et de l'extérieur, on pouvait penser qu'il était dans le camp de Potter. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, il était obligé de le reconnaître.

Au début, ça avait été pour garder cet imbécile en vie. Un calcul bien réfléchi. Si Potter vivait suffisamment longtemps, il finirait par tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. Pour de bon cette fois. Et s'il le tuait, alors lui et ses parents seraient libres. De vivre leurs vies, sans cette peur, sans cette menace de mort au moindre faux geste. Et quoique tout le monde puisse penser, les Malefoy étaient une famille soudée. Passer tous ces mois à proximité du seigneur des ténèbres, le voir évoluer, menacer, tuer, élaborer et menacer dans leur maison avait été plus que difficile, pour chacun des membres de leur famille. Ça avait été invivable, une torture de chaque instant, car aucune faute n'était tolérée. Il n'avait pas fallu dire un mot de trop. Alors que Drago venait de passer des mois à essayer de remplir la mission impossible que Voldemort lui avait confiée et ça avait tout changé pour lui. Il était devenu un acteur, un mangemort, actif, à faire le mal tout en continuant à craindre pour sa vie, celle de ses parents. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Donc, après une longue réflexion, il en était arrivé là. Il ne pouvait plus rester à craindre le seigneur des ténèbres, à rester près de lui en espérant qu'il ne tuerait aucun Malefoy, à prier pour qu'il ne donne pas un ordre qu'il n'était pas capable d'accomplir. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer tout cela, il voulait retrouver sa liberté. Cela voulait dire plus de Voldemort et un seul être se battait contre lui. Alors il gardait Potter en vie, comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé. Mais pour son propre but. Qui par un heureux hasard coïncidait avec celui de centaines de personnes. Pour une fois que ça collait avec le reste du monde. Donc il était resté avec lui et l'aider semblait la meilleure solution pour qu'il reste vivant et atteigne son objectif. Tuer Voldemort. Débarrassant ainsi le monde de sa menace et les Malefoy de son joug.

Il avait pensé à tout. Dans le pire des cas, s'ils étaient pris, Drago aurait prétexté rester avec Potter pour l'espionner et attendre le meilleur des moments pour le livrer au seigneur des ténèbres. Il serait sans doute puni pour ne pas l'avoir fait immédiatement. Le lord n'aurait rien à faire de ses excuses et de ses prétextes. Mais au moins il serait vivant. Torturé et puni mais vivant. Contrairement à Potter ou Granger. Oui, il avait pensé à toutes les possibilités, songea-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette de récupération entre ses doigts. Il avait minutieusement tout calculé, tout analysé, il ne s'était pas lancé sans filet en proposant son aide à Potter. Tout avait été soigneusement étudié.

Pourtant, depuis le début, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

- Drago.

Il releva la tête et observa Granger qui se dirigeait vers lui et il la regarda avancer sans un mot, sans expression. Elle l'appelait Drago maintenant. Il ignorait s'il trouvait ça agaçant ou plaisant. Il ignorait totalement d'où ça lui été tombé, pourquoi elle avait laissé tomber Malefoy pour en venir à son prénom. Ce prénom, le sien, qui l'avait stoppé dans cette ruelle, alors qu'elle était à terre. Drago. Il sonnait différemment dans la bouche de Granger. Ce prénom lui avait toujours paru froid, hautain, puissant. Mais alors qu'il passait ces lèvres, elle lui donnait une consonance plus douce, confiante, presque affectueuse. Ce qui était diablement stupide. Un prénom restait un prénom. Peu importait qui le prononçait. Que ce fut Granger ou une autre.

Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du cran. Elle avait été la première à sauter sur ce dragon, c'était donc du cran mitoyen à une certaine dose de folie. Mais du cran quand même. Il lui accordait qu'elle était intelligente, même si ça, il l'avait toujours su, et ça l'avait toujours agacé à Poudlard, mais elle était courageuse, ne baissait jamais les bras et sans elle, Potter n'aurait sans doute pas été aussi loin. Même lui pouvait le voir. Le dit Potter était d'ailleurs juste un peu plus loin. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il avait une expression contrariée qui aurait presque fait sourire Drago s'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'être toujours impassible. Potter. Drago était incapable de dire si Potter était chanceux ou tout le contraire. Car malgré tout ce qui lui tombait dessus, il s'en sortait toujours. Pendant toute leur scolarité, il l'avait provoqué, humilié, insulté, harcelé, dénigré juste parce que Potter n'avait pas serré sa main, lors de son premier jour. Aujourd'hui, Drago comprenait pourquoi. Potter était déjà, à cette époque, loyal au-delà de toute raison. Envers un sorcier qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Potter n'avait jamais fait les choses à moitié, il était absolu. Loyal de façon absolue. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le trahisse supposait Drago. Aujourd'hui, après six ans de haine mutuelle, un début de coopération plutôt tâtonnant, Drago était capable de s'avouer que ce Potter était quelqu'un d'à part. Courageux, téméraire, plein de compassion mais aussi têtu, borné, colérique. Potter n'avait pas que des défauts, il commençait à entrevoir l'homme qu'il était, au milieu de toutes ses batailles.

- Tu as l'air songeur, murmura Hermione qui s'installait près de lui.

- J'ai mon air habituel Granger, rétorqua-t-il avec sa froideur habituelle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois.

Il ne tourna pas les yeux vers elle. Il avait l'impression, parfois, qu'elle lisait en Harry. Littéralement. Comme si les émotions de Potter étaient les lignes d'un livre sous ses yeux chocolat. Elle prenait sa main au moment où les expressions du brun étaient trop complexes et il se détendait tout de suite. Les débuts de colère étaient évités d'un baiser chaste. Le remord, d'un câlin. Elle semblait savoir avant Harry lui-même. Leur relation était complexe, fusionnelle, et étrange pour lui. Et il fut incapable de dire s'il détestait ou non l'idée qu'elle puisse lire aussi facilement en lui.

- A quoi joue Potter ? Préféra demander Drago en pointant le nommé de sa baguette.

Toujours éviter les problèmes. On l'avait souvent traité de lâche par le passé. Mais il avait appris, et l'expérience lui avait confirmé, que la fuite évitait bon nombre de problème et de situation désastreuse. Alors il s'en foutait qu'on le pense lâche. Si la fuite le gardait en vie, il fuyait. Et si son apparence si parfaite en prenait un coup, il estimait que c'était un juste prix à payer.

- Il t'aide à détourner la conversation en cherchant son morceau de miroir partout.

- De miroir ?

Ne pas relever. Et poser une question pour lui faire oublier. Mais au léger sourire en coin qu'il devina au coin des lèvres d'Hermione, il sut qu'elle était consciente qu'il fuyait parce qu'elle avait vu juste et percé son masque d'apparence. Elle commença à lui expliquer qu'Harry possédait un morceau de miroir brisé qui ne le quittait jamais et il l'écouta en comprenant la possibilité qui lui avait échappé jusque-là. Il commençait à les estimer. A les respecter. A les considérer. A les voir comme des êtres, comme des alliés. Pas comme ses anciens rivaux. Oh, non, il ne les appréciait pas. Pas encore. Mais ça en prenait le chemin. Parce qu'il commençait à entrevoir toutes leurs qualités qu'il avait toujours nié, leur courage sur ce qui semblait une mission suicide. Ils sauvaient le monde sorcier. Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait hurlé, Drago avait conscience que rien n'était simple pour eux. Il savait à quel point ces derniers mois avaient dû être éprouvants, même pour eux. Il prenait peu à peu conscience de l'ampleur de leur tâche. Et il était difficile de ne pas estimer quelqu'un pour cela. Mais Drago s'y refusait. Il les aidait. C'était tout. Il ne les estimerait pas, ça pourrait contrarier tous ses plans. Ils n'étaient que Potter et Granger. Et même s'ils n'avaient plus rien des deux abrutis qu'il pensait connaître à Poudlard, il ne les reconnaitrait pas, ne les considérerait pas. Parce qu'il était Drago Malefoy. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au profil aquilin de Drago Malefoy mais évita de le dévisager trop longtemps, pour ne pas l'agacer. Il avait essuyé le sang mais quelques coupures demeuraient, ne gâchant pas pourtant la perfection de ses traits. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé beau, ne s'était jamais posé la question. Mais quand ils n'étaient pas déformés par la rage, la haine ou la peur, Drago Malefoy avait un beau visage. Avec sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds, ses traits fins, gracieux et pourtant plein d'autorité. Elle avait parfois l'impression de retrouver son ancien camarade, dans une remarque acerbe, un commentaire sarcastique mais le reste du temps, elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un de totalement différent. Il les avait aidé, les avait fait sourire, les avait étonné. Elle songea qu'en fait, il ne le connaissait pas, malgré six ans passé à l'insulter.

- Il a trouvé, finit par soupirer Hermione en voyant Harry soulagé, rentrer dans la tente.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant Granger ?

- On cherche une piste. Pour trouver le prochain Horcruxe et un moyen de détruire celui qu'on possède.

- Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous faites au moins ? Soupira Malefoy avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- La majorité du temps, je ne pense pas, avoua Hermione en fermant les yeux. Mais ça doit être fait.

- Va dormir Granger. Rien que te voir me fatigue. Tu es la fatigue incarnée.

- Quel compliment, ironisa la jeune femme.

- J'ai toujours su faire ça, des compliments, ricana Drago.

Elle se redressa mais finit par retourner vers la tente sans rien répondre. Il ne servait à rien de parler d'un passé révolu. Et le passé de leur mésentente si forte n'avait jamais paru si dépassé. C'était comme si ça remontait à des années. Comme si ça avait été avec un autre homme que lui. Ce n'était pas le même. Ils n'étaient pas les même. Mais pas totalement différents non plus. Mais tout le reste était différent. Elle n'était donc pas si surprise que leur relation autrefois si haineuse, le soit tout autant, si dépassée, si lointaine. Elle observa Harry qui avait pioché dans la pile de livre qu'elle avait mis de côté, à lire, et qui parcourait les pages d'un regard agacé mais concentré. Elle se laissa tomber dans le lit et n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Elle n'entendit même pas Harry sortir cinq minutes plus tard, elle était déjà à des lieux de là. Dans un endroit sombre et froid qui la fit se recroqueviller sous les couvertures.

Harry Potter était simplement venu s'asseoir à côté de Drago Malefoy. Comme ça, sans un mot. Et il contemplait l'horizon comme si la présence de l'autre était normale. Il réfléchissait, encore et encore. Avait l'impression de se trouer le cerveau à force de chercher une solution. Solution qui ne venait pas. Il savait qu'il ne la trouverait pas dans les livres. Oh, il avait beau se dire qu'Hermione avait trouvé des pistes et des réponses dans les livres. Le conte des reliques, l'identité de Grindewald, mais il était incapable de rester immobile, à lire, en quête d'une réponse. Il ignorait totalement comment elle faisait. Parce que lui, avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Et en attendant, des gens mourraient encore. Il chassa cette idée, pour tenter de rester concentré. Il essayait vainement d'oublier remord et culpabilité, pour trouver une solution. Mais il avait une idée. Enfin, ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Hermione ne serait sans doute pas d'accord. Mais il ne pouvait plus rester immobile. Cette chasse prenait trop de temps.

- Tu as l'air vraiment mal parti pour sauver le monde Potter, lâcha soudain Malefoy avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Harry se tourna vers lui, découvrant que le blond le dévisageait et il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il se détournait vers l'horizon. Il ne sut jamais si Drago était sérieux, si c'était à nouveau une provocation ou juste une pique. Il le contempla quelques secondes, mais rien d'autre ne vint que son silence impassible.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Harry haussa les épaules en tournant son regard à nouveau vers le lointain. Même si Drago avait raison, même si Harry lui-même le pensait souvent, personne d'autre n'avait d'idée. Il était le seul capable de faire cela. Il existait une prophétie qui le désignait comme étant celui qui en serait capable. Même s'il avait l'affreux sentiment d'échec parfois qui le prenait à la gorge, il devait le faire. C'était son devoir, son destin. Même s'il avait l'air mal parti, il devait quand même y aller et réussir. Avec le peu de carte qu'on lui avait donné.

- Alors laisse-moi faire. Je trouverais.

- Toi ou Hermione ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, tant qu'on y parvient ? Elle est là, heureusement qu'elle est là.

- Et votre rouquin, où est-il lui ?

Le visage d'Harry se rembrunit à cette question. Il évitait de songer à Ron désormais. La tristesse et le regret prenait trop de place. Ça le rongeait. Et il avait plus important à faire. Il se demandait parfois, s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose. Cela expliquerait qu'il ne soit jamais revenu. Mais Harry refusait cette possibilité. Ron n'était pas mort. Il avait sans doute retrouvé sa famille. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de cela. Il se détestait pour ça, il aurait aimé prendre le temps d'aller vérifier. Ron était son ami. Mais il était parti tout seul, il avait pris sa propre décision. Harry devait continuer de prendre les siennes et ne pas perdre de vue son objectif. Ça le déchirait, le brisait en deux mais il devait continuer. Comme toujours. Il avait l'impression de s'émietter à mesure des souffrances, des épreuves mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. Il s'oubliait. Même en morceau, rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa mission.

- Parti.

- Même votre trio n'a pas tenu, lâcha Malefoy avec sarcasme. Et tu crois que tu vas parvenir à tuer le seigneur des ténèbres.

- J'y parviendrais.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Drago pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce dernier ne croyait rien. Il se contentait de regarder. Harry était convaincu, déterminé, à un point qui forçait le respect. Parce qu'il ne savait pas où il allait, il cherchait, il tournait et pourtant, il était persuadé qu'il trouverait, qu'il y arriverait. C'était fou. Il fallait être fou pour croire qu'il y arriverait, après ce que Drago avait vu. Ils avançaient, ils improvisaient, ils avaient la chance de s'en tirer. Mais Drago y croyait presque. Si quelqu'un devait y arriver, ce serait Potter. Avec Granger. Et en provoquant Potter, cela le força à lui montrer sa détermination. Au point qu'il y croyait presque lui-même. Cette déclaration, et ce qui suivit, ne le surpris pas outre mesure. Même s'il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde. Jamais il ne pourrait avouer à Potter qu'il croyait en lui, il était Drago Malefoy après tout.

- J'y arriverais, je le tuerais, sauverais tes parents si je le peux aussi, et le plus de monde possible. Les gens arrêteront de mourir pour cette folie. Fais-moi confiance, j'y arriverais.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance Potter.

- Bien sûr que si et c'est bien pour ça que tu es si sarcastique. Parce que tu me fais confiance et ça t'agace profondément.

- Tu ne doutes vraiment pas de toi, constata Malefoy avec froideur.

- Oh si, parfois, souvent même, avoua Harry. Mais il y a des choses dont je suis sûr. Et cela en fait partie. Sinon tu ne serais pas là.

- Tu m'agace, trancha le blond avec un pli au coin des lèvres, seul signe de cet agacement.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, reprit Harry sans parvenir à s'empêcher de sourire.

Il était stupéfait. Cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage impassible mais il demeurait interdit devant cette idée. Parce que Potter avait raison. Et que c'était bien pour ça qu'il était là. Parce qu'il avait confiance en sa capacité à tuer Voldemort. Et en plus de cela, lui, Drago Malefoy, faisait sourire Harry Potter. Le brun, le héros, que cette guerre était en train de détruire, souriait. Et il décida que ça lui allait. Si son agacement pouvait le faire sourire, pourquoi pas. Il voulait bien être agacé. Juste un peu. C'était encore un de ses calculs. Mieux Harry allait, plus ses chances étaient grandes de parvenir à tuer le Lord. Voilà le calcul, voilà pourquoi il voulait bien laisser Potter gagner un peu et être agacé.

Harry souriait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, balançant ses jambes contre le rocher, fixant la ligne de l'horizon. Il allait y arriver. Il était sûr car il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Et l'idée que même des gens comme Drago Malefoy lui faisaient confiance pour arriver au bout de tout ça était rassurante. Il l'aidait, lui faisait confiance pour mettre un terme à ce mal. Alors qu'il n'était lui-même pas une image du bien, il voulait qu'on mette fin à tout ça. Et c'était rassurant. Que voir que même ceux qui n'étaient pas totalement bon étaient de son côté. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et se tourna d'un même mouvement avec Drago Malefoy vers la tente. Il avait cru entendre une voix. Celle d'Hermione s'éleva de nouveau. Et il sauta aussitôt à bas de son rocher.

Elle appelait à l'aide, implorait pitié, elle cria même, et il courut vers la tente. Ce n'était pas possible. Personne n'avait pu passer leur sortilège de protection. N'avait pu passer alors qu'il veillait. Il s'en voulait déjà, sortant sa baguette en rentrant dans la tente, prêt à se battre. Mais se figea une fois à l'intérieur, remarquant à peine Drago, immobile derrière lui. Son cœur lui parut lourd, lesté de plomb et de fer, son corps lui sembla soudain rompu alors qu'il fixait Hermione, qui dormait toujours sur le lit. Il avait échoué à la protéger. Et maintenant, elle était là, recroquevillée de peur et de terreur dans son lit, à revivre en cauchemar les tortures qu'il avait été incapable de lui éviter. Criant à l'aide. S'emmêlant dans les draps. Son corps trop frêle se tordait dans tous les sens et ils ne purent que contempler son visage, si tourmenté de souffrance, de douleur, complètement crispé par le supplice qu'elle revivait en rêve. Tout en Hermione n'était plus qu'affliction, peine, et calvaire.

Harry rangea sa baguette et alla s'asseoir sur le matelas en essayant de la réveiller. Sa culpabilité l'empêchait de respirer. Le remord lui nouait les tripes et il se donnait envie de vomir. Sa confiance précédente, face à Malefoy, s'était évanouie. Il n'était capable de rien. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était l'entraîner d'épreuve en épreuve, de souffrance en souffrance. Au point que ces dernières hantaient jusqu'à ses rêves désormais. Elle était là, toute tordue, et il se recommençait à se noyer, à étouffer. C'était sa faute. Tout était à cause de lui. Elle sursauta soudain, son regard rencontra le sien et elle se figea entre ses mains, le souffle court, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Son être était rompu, son corps brisé, son âme se tordait dans un cri de souffrance. Mais tout se modéra en rencontrant le regard vert d'Harry. Son bras la brûlait, sa cicatrice donnait l'impression d'être incandescente sous le bandage. Mais elle resta immobile. Lisant au fond des prunelles du brun culpabilité, souffrance et remord. Harry ne bougeait pas, restait immobile, comme incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était trop englué dans ses propres démons. Ron était déjà parti à cause de lui. Maintenant, Hermione souffrait. Hermione, son Hermione, avait son regard chocolat enlaidi par les flammes de l'enfer dans lesquelles il l'avait traîné. Hermione comprit toute seule qu'elle avait rêvé, fait un cauchemar. Elle avait dû hurler dans son sommeil, ce qui expliquait la culpabilité d'Harry. Mais elle était incapable de le rassurer à cet instant. Dieu sait qu'il en aurait eu besoin. Que c'était pour ça qu'il ne bougeait pas mais elle était trop engluée dans sa propre douleur à cet instant. Et ils étaient là, accrochés l'un à l'autre, s'entraînant l'un l'autre dans les profondeurs abyssales pour s'y noyer.

- La potion de sommeil sans rêve.

La voix de Drago les tira de cet état statique et ils tournèrent le visage vers lui. Qui était debout à quelques pas de là. Son visage aussi impassible qu'à son habitude et son regard tranquille calma définitivement Hermione. Il n'y avait rien dans ses prunelles. Ni remord, ni regrets ni terreur. Et cela soulagea son cœur. Parce que ce regard gris n'était que calme impassible. Et il chassa l'angoisse de son cauchemar.

- Il faudrait que vous en preniez avant de dormir. Même toi Potter, tu gémis dans ton sommeil.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en procurer avant qu'on disparaisse, murmura Hermione, le souffle encore un peu haché. Je n'ai pas pensé que ce serait indispensable.

- Ça l'est devenu, trancha Malefoy.

- On a plus urgent à faire.

- Pour l'instant, vous ne faites rien.

- Si, j'ai eu une idée, informa Harry d'une voix sombre, la mine grave indiquant à Hermione que cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Je vais retourner dans sa tête.

- Harry, on a décidé que c'était dangereux.

- Beaucoup moins que de se faire attraper et torturer, ce qui risque de nous arriver chaque jour.

Hermione soupira et sortit les jambes du lit, se passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Ses yeux cernés, sa peau trop pâle, ses traits trop tirés. Mais elle sentit qu'Harry avait déjà pris sa décision. Décision que son cauchemar venait sans aucun doute de renforcer. Il craignait tellement pour sa vie, à elle. Elle avait lu sa culpabilité et se promit de se procurer la potion mentionnée par Drago. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de saturer Harry de ce genre de culpabilité. Il avait trop de chose à faire, à penser. Elle ne pouvait pas le ralentir en provoquant ce genre de remord en lui. Il devait tenir. Ce genre de chose, ça le fissurait. Elle avait vu quelque chose se briser en lui. Ça ne devait pas se reproduire. Mais elle sut que pour cette fois, c'était trop tard. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Surtout après cette scène. Trop de culpabilité qui le poussait davantage vers son but. Alors elle n'insista pas. Elle comprit. Et céda.

- Très bien, fais ça.

Et ce fut décidé. Aussi simplement. Aisément. Comme si c'était évident.


	14. D'esprit à esprit

_Bonsoir à tous ^^_

_Nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse, il est très court. Mais il annonce le retour à l'action, la fin de cet isolement pour eux trois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_ Merci pour vos review ^^_

_Et je ne m'étends pas en blabla cette semaine, je vous laisse à ce nouveau mais très court chapitre_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Drago Malefoy installa une chaise au milieu de ce qui aurait pu être assimilé comme étant une pièce. Sauf que c'était une tente. Harry s'installa donc dessus, tapota ses cuisses de ses mains, incertain, mal à l'aise. Hermione était sur une des marches, en face de lui. Elle avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras, et le contemplait faire, le cœur visiblement lourd. Résignée. Mais lui comme elle savait qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup d'option ni beaucoup de temps. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en lecture, en réflexion, en discussion. Ils n'avaient même plus de temps à prendre pour se ressaisir, se remettre d'un cauchemar trop violent ou d'une culpabilité étouffante. Alors Harry ferma les yeux, oubliant presque tout, emportant cette vision d'Hermione, assise près de lui, avant de vider son esprit et de chercher celui de Voldemort.

Il resta là, silencieux, de longues minutes. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps en fait. Il était là. A chercher l'esprit de Voldemort. Hermione sut exactement à quel moment il commença à s'agacer. Elle aperçut tout de suite le pli nerveux au coin de ses lèvres, repéra immédiatement le froncement de sourcil furieux. Elle hésita un instant à ouvrir la bouche, juste avant de voir cette expression si propre à Harry, qui indiquait qu'il détestait déjà l'échec qu'il voyait arriver. Il ne supportait pas d'échouer, plus depuis le début de cette chasse. Elle savait qu'il avait, comme elle, plus qu'elle, atrocement conscience que des milliers de vie dépendait de sa réussite et que chaque échec le mutilait un peu plus. Et apercevoir cette expression d'échec imminent sur son visage lui entailla le cœur, elle serra ses jambes et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. Puis l'expression disparut, le corps d'Harry se tendit, comme s'il était sur le point de se rompre, son visage se pencha en arrière, son souffle devint erratique et ses jointure de doigts devinrent blanches tellement il serrait les poings.

- Granger ? Demanda Drago en s'approchant d'elle.

- C'est bon, il l'a, se contenta de dire celle-ci avec une tristesse profonde.

Harry ne percevait rien. Plus de voix, pas de douleur, pas de tente. Juste des images. Par saccades. Des meurtres. Des corps. De la colère. De la fureur. Celle du seigneur des ténèbres. Un flash. Une femme. Rowena Serdaigle. Un nouveau corps. Du sang. Poudlard. Le château. De la rage. Des mangemorts. Du feu. Un massacre. Une couronne. Magnifique. Assombrie par la noirceur. Un cadavre. L'uniforme de Serdaigle. Le symbole de sa maison. Et tout s'évanouit. Il rouvrit les yeux et resta figé. Et tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut la toile. Avec sa couleur pas vraiment blanche, dépassée, vieillie, elle s'agitait faiblement, animée par le vent qui se trouvait dehors, alors qu'Harry reprenait son souffle, n'ayant même pas eu conscience jusque-là d'avoir été essoufflé. Puis il baissa la tête.

Hermione était toujours assise sur les marches, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle enserrait ses jambes pliées de ses deux bras, son visage entouré de mèches qui s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval. Elle fixait son visage, attendant son verdict. Et Drago Malefoy était assis juste à ses côtés. Les avant-bras posé sur ses genoux, le visage toujours impassible, le fixant, en attendant qu'il décide de la suite. Comme s'il savait qu'Harry trouverait déjà le prochain. Son calme l'aida à remettre ses idées en place et il se frotta la nuque, avec une grimace de douleur.

- L'un d'eux est à Poudlard, murmura Harry en observant leurs réactions.

- A Poudlard ? répéta Drago Malefoy de sa voix traînante alors qu'Hermione pâlissait.

- J'ai vu le château. Et Rowena Serdaigle, reprit le survivant en ôtant son sweat et son tee-shirt. On doit y aller. Tout de suite.

- On ne peut pas faire ça, tempéra aussitôt la jeune femme. Il nous faut un plan, il nous faut un peu de temps pour le mettre au point.

- Hermione, depuis quand un de nos plans a réellement marché ? s'exclama Harry. On a un plan, on y va et tout part en vrille. Alors il faut juste y aller.

- Non, l'interrompit Drago Malefoy. Granger a raison. Poudlard est aux mains de Rogue et rempli de mangemort. Il te faut un plan. Et votre plan pour Gringotts a plutôt bien marché.

Hermione le fixa avec stupeur. Il venait de dire qu'elle avait raison. Et ça amena un sourire au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers Harry avec un air presque mutin. Qu'Harry comprit parfaitement. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Hermione cédait si souvent maintenant, elle ne luttait plus vraiment contre ses décisions, même les plus suicidaires. Mais ils n'étaient plus tous les deux, l'avis de Drago pouvait faire pencher la balance. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance et d'avisé.

- Marcher est un grand mot, fit remarquer celui-ci. On a eu de la chance.

- Et l'aide d'un dragon, admit le blond. Mais tu ne peux pas arriver à Poudlard par la grande porte.

- On ira à Pré au lard, décida Harry. De là, on prendra le passage secret dans la cave d'Honeydukes. Mais il faut y aller, le plus rapidement possible.

- Harry, on ne peut pas simplement débarquer. Poudlard est gardé, Rogue est directeur, il doit probablement y avoir des mangemorts et des partisans. Même à Pré au lard.

- Il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard, que proposes-tu ? Demanda Harry d'un ton presque mordant qui l'irrita lui-même.

Mais le sentiment d'urgence s'était emparé de lui. Il avait vu des morts. Par dizaine. Il ne pouvait plus rester là alors qu'il avait une piste. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec la pensée qu'à ce moment même, alors qu'ils perdaient du temps à se décider, des gens mourraient. Par dizaine. Sans raison. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça, il ne pouvait pas accepter de perdre du temps. Il devait y aller. C'était la seule chose qui s'imposait à lui. Qu'Hermione sembla comprendre.

- D'accord, céda Hermione. On ira. Tu as vu autre chose ?

Il la bénit presque. Encore une mission suicidaire. Encore un oui. Qui deviendrait une autre réussite, il l'espérait. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait le faire.

- Oui, je crois. Est-ce que Rowena aurait eu une couronne ?

- Un diadème, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Rowena avait un diadème.

- Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, c'est ainsi qu'il est appelé dans les livres, compléta Drago Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Tu veux aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour un objet qui a disparu depuis des centaines d'années ?

- S'il en a fait un horcruxe, c'est qu'il n'est pas si perdu que ça, trancha Harry.

- Donc tu sais juste ce que c'est, mais pas où c'est, conclut Drago.

- C'est à Poudlard.

- Poudlard est immense, lâcha Drago en se relevant, glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Peu importe, il faut y aller.

- Tu pourrais tout aussi bien te tuer directement. Il y a des mangemorts et des détraqueurs à Poudlard. Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Même à pré au lard, ils doivent être présents. Ce doit être l'endroit où tu es le plus attendu.

- Nous irons quand même, trancha Harry.

- On a aussi des alliés, ajouta Hermione pour éviter que ça ne dégénère en dispute.

- Qui sont sans doute pieds et poings liés.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre, rétorqua Harry en se relevant brusquement.

Le regard de Malefoy s'assombrit alors qu'il le fixait. Et Harry attendit. Parce que c'était vrai. Rien ne le liait à eux. Il avait aidé, il avait cuisiné, il avait calmé sa colère, soigné. Mais rien ne le rattachait à eux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la mort de Voldemort pour la libération de sa famille. Il n'était pas obligé de s'impliquer. Mais les secondes s'égrenaient, et il était incapable de dire ce que pensait où ressentait Drago Malefoy. Il était incapable de définir son camp, ses pensées, sa loyauté, sa décision.

- Granger, finit par demander Drago sans cesser de dévisager Harry. Tu en penses quoi ?

Il demandait l'avis d'Hermione. Cela laissa Harry tout aussi perplexe. Mais il ne pouvait toujours rien voir derrière ce visage impassible, son regard gris qui semblait si froid. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui observait Drago et sut qu'elle voyait autre chose que lui semblait incapable de voir. Comme avec lui. Car elle lui répondit, comme si la tension dans la tente n'était pas sur le point d'exploser.

- Les visions d'Harry nous ont toujours guidées, ce sont ses pensées à lui. S'il dit qu'il faut aller à Poudlard, c'est qu'il faut aller à Poudlard.

Il vit Malefoy froncer les sourcils, de façon imperceptible. Son regard se rembrunit mais il finit par hausser les épaules et Harry haussa un sourcil au moment où il comprit que Malefoy suivrait.

- Très bien. Près au lard alors.

Il cédait. Il viendrait. Il aiderait. Il s'alliait. Il choisissait un camp. Et il se détourna pour commencer à ranger. Ramasser leurs affaires. Pour se mettre en route. Alors qu'Hermione se rapprochait de lui, caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

- Tu sais que c'est au moins aussi dangereux que Gringotts, soupira-t-elle. Plus sûrement.

- Après celui-là, il ne restera plus que le serpent Hermione. Ne doute pas maintenant, s'il te plaît.

C'était un cri du cœur. Il fallait qu'elle croie en lui. Elle ne pouvait pas douter de lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça seul. Définitivement pas. Il avait un besoin irrépressible d'elle. De sa main sur sa joue. De son sourire tendre et tremblant, abîmé. De sa proximité. De sa chaleur. De son souffle. Il ne se soucia pas un instant de la présence de Drago alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, guidé uniquement par ce besoin d'elle. De la savoir en vie, près de lui.

- Je ne doute pas de toi Harry, rassura-t-elle, ses lèvres tout près des siennes au point que son souffle le chatouilla.

Et il ne résista plus. Leurs lèvres se joignirent. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa taille. Il l'attira plus près de lui. Pour la sentir, vivante. Ils allaient à Poudlard. L'endroit où ils s'étaient sentis le plus en sécurité du monde sorcier. Mais sans Dumbledore, maintenant, c'était pour eux, l'endroit le plus dangereux qui existait en ce monde. Alors il l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la sentait si chaude et si vivante tout contre lui. Et il mêla sa langue à la sienne en gravant dans tout son être chaque émotion qu'elle déclenchait en lui, chaque sentiment, chaque chaleur, chaque effet qu'elle avait sur son être. Et pendant un instant, il oublia la guerre, la menace imminente qui planait sur leurs vies et tout ne devint qu'elle. Tout son être redevint euphorie, passion, désir, affection. Tout son être devint le Harry qui ne pouvait pas se passer d'Hermione. Il n'y avait plus de peur, plus de désespoir. Juste l'affection profonde qui les liait au-delà de toute raison.

Quand il se sépara d'elle, le souffle court et le cœur affolé, il appuya son front contre le sien avant de l'enlacer étroitement, la gardant tout contre lui. Puis, à regret, la réalité le rattrapa. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes. Quelques-unes de plus pour que son attachement pour elle soit surpassé par sa volonté de sauver le monde et mettre fin à la guerre. Au point de la mettre encore en danger et de l'exposer à un danger de mort. Alors il s'éloigna, la relâcha et tourna la talons, pour sortir.

Hermione le regarda sortir, passa une main sur son visage troublé puis dans ses cheveux avant de se mettre en quête de sa veste, son regard s'arrêtant sur Drago qui la contemplait. Il ne semblait pas gêné ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait son expression habituelle. Et cette fois, Hermione fut bien incapable de voir au-delà de son air impassible alors qu'elle passait sa veste.

- Il sait, finit-elle par lui dire. Que c'est dangereux. Il n'aime pas, foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Il faut que ce soit fait. Tu veux tes parents en sûreté ? Alors il doit trouver les objets, les détruire, pour pouvoir le tuer. Il sait.

- C'est pour ça que tu dis oui à toutes ses missions suicides ?

- C'est déjà dur pour lui de s'y résoudre, de nous mettre en danger. Je suis là pour l'aider, pas pour lui rendre la tâche difficile. Je vais plier la tente. Tu devrais sortir.

Il hocha la tête, sortit pour la laisser faire et aperçut la silhouette de Potter au loin. Avec une hésitation, il finit par le rejoindre. Et il vit sur son visage ce que Granger venait de dire. La détermination mais surtout la peur, de l'échec, du danger. Potter était son exact opposé. Un bouillon de sentiment. Son visage passant d'une émotion à une autre plus rapidement que le temps passait de la pluie au soleil. Il ignorait totalement si c'était une force ou une faiblesse. Mais quand il le vit jeter un regard sombre d'inquiétude vers Granger qui pliait magiquement la tente, il ne put se résoudre à le laisser avec ce visage tordu d'angoisse.

- Je veillerais sur elle.

Le visage d'Harry Potter devint surprise puis perplexité alors qu'il se tournait vers lui, le dévisageant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago se donnerait ce mal. Même le concerné ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment. Mais Potter devait veiller sur le monde, sur ses parents, tuer le lord. S'il pouvait le rassurer un peu, lui offrir une seconde de répit dans ce tsunami de sensation que Drago devinait en lui, alors il pouvait essayer. Il ne voulait pas le voir échouer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Contentes-toi de ça, veille sur mes parents et tue-le. C'est tout. Je veillerais sur elle si tu ne peux pas le faire.

- Merci.

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement, alors qu'une chose étrange naissait entre eux. Harry, satisfait de savoir que quelqu'un veillerait sur la personne la plus précieuse de sa vie. Soulagé même. Drago savait se battre. Au pire il savait fuir. Il pourrait mettre Hermione à l'abri, savoir cela le rassura un peu. Drago fut satisfait de voir le visage de son comparse se détendre un peu, ainsi il pourrait se concentré et réussir. Tout ça, c'était dans ses calculs. Rien à voir avec un quelconque attachement. Tout pour que Potter réussisse. Même s'il avait l'impression de se mentir un peu à lui-même. Parce que leurs compagnies, sans les insultes était étrangement agréable. Tout lui aurait paru agréable après le manoir, la compagnie de Voldemort et les mangemorts. Mais il aurait presque pu s'habituer à eux. Mais non. Tout ça, c'était pour que Potter réussisse.

- C'est bon.

La voix d'Hermione interrompit leur échange visuel et ils se tournèrent vers elle. Sa main serrait la lanière de son petit sac qu'elle avait passé en bandoulière sur son épaule. Elle les attendait. Elle tendit la main. Et ils la saisirent, sans une hésitation. La seconde suivante, dans ce coin désert du pays, il n'y avait plus personne.


End file.
